ABCs Drarry
by Sprout2012
Summary: I'm hoping to receive enough prompts to write a drabble for each letter of the alphabet - Drarry of course.
1. Chapter 1

Not a new story, just a request for prompts. I was thinking about writing a drabble for each letter of the alphabet. I was hoping some of you lovely followers would message me a prompt using any letter you wish. I will pick one and random and write a Drarry based on the prompt. Eventually I hope to have 26 Drarry drabbles.

Thank you in advance if you send me a prompt.


	2. Chapter 2

**ABC Drarry**

**A/N: ** I've had a few suggestions and prompts, but for letters later in the alphabet. Obviously, I will be starting at 'A' and working my way through. Shelielaff was the first person to give me a word/prompt starting with 'A' so this drabble is based on her suggestion.

**A is for Amortentia**

"Are you sure we have the correct address?" Draco asked him for the umpteenth time.

Harry glared at his partner, "Yes I'm sure. Be quiet we're meant to be launching a surprise bust. If you carry on asking stupid questions we'll be discovered." Harry complained.

Draco huffed and turned his attention to the small cottage – it looked like it belonged on one of those muggle postcards. It was quaint, pretty and really nothing like he expected.

Harry wasn't really angry at Draco, he was just hungry, tired and most of all he really could not be dealing with squatting in the mud spying on a low-level criminal.

It started a few months ago, someone was brewing a variety of simple potions that were used by the masses on a regular basis; such as hangover potions, pepper up and dreamless sleep. Then they would add Muggle drugs to the mix, so their customers would become addicted to the potions and come back for more.

They also discovered that someone had been selling love potions to the muggles, passing it off as an alcoholic cocktail. Harry couldn't fathom why they would do it, probably for shits and giggles, but most likely to just earn some money. The muggles in question weren't harmed, the love potion would wear off and they would be returned to their previous state. However it was causing all manner of complications, people suddenly falling in love with someone else when they were married to name one complication.

Harry and Draco had investigated the case and discovered from descriptions that it was likely the same brewer selling spiked potions to the wizards, as they sold amortentia to muggles. The criminal in question either thought they would never be discovered and therefore didn't bother hiding their true identity or more likely they were not very skilled at that type of magic. Only being a competent potions brewer with knowledge of the muggle world and muggle drugs.

It didn't help the situation that last month was Valentine's day and the muggles went crazy to buy anything associated with love. Harry thought that the brewer was clever in the fact that they chose to put the love potion in a heart shaped bottle, with two straws – one sticking out each curve of the heart at the top. The potion was packaged in such a way to appeal to the muggles who wanted to indulge in the sickly sweet over the top valentines day commercial holiday.

Not that Harry hated valentines day – not at all, just being single on a day like that really did suck. Luckily for the Aurors, one dinner at the targeted restaurant was a witch and when someone came around selling the aforementioned love potion disguised as a cocktail, she recognised it by the colour and smell. She purchased one but didn't drink it, then she took it as evidence to the aurors.

That was how Harry had spent his valentines day, at the office interviewing said witch, whilst Draco looked into the potion and restaurant.

Draco was talking again and Harry had to strain to hear him over the wind – the git was whispering because Harry had told him to stop being loud earlier.

"What?" Harry replied.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I said I think we should attempt to get inside the cottage. Our checks have shown that this idiot hasn't even got any wards up. It should be a simple arrest."

Harry nodded and they cast notice me not charm on themselves and silently approached the picturesque cottage. The front door was locked but a non-verbal alohomora from Draco and it was opened. The front door opened into the living room. The cottage was dark and appeared to be empty.

Harry cast homenum revelio and informed Draco, "No one is home."

Draco nodded and muttered, "Lumos."

His wand tip lit up and they began searching the property for evidence. Harry cast a spell to alert them if someone approached the property, lit his own wand and began searching too.

"Nothing!" Draco called out exasperated. "I told you it was the wrong address." Draco snapped at Harry smugly.

Harry held his tongue and politely, all be it flatly, replied, "We haven't checked everywhere yet."

Harry almost cheered when he spotted a door in the kitchen that he was certain must lead to a basement of some sort. It must be the place as the door had a few wards and other spells on – which Harry easily disabled.

He signalled Draco and they edged their way downstairs. Harry wished that they could just finish up here already – Draco was standing far too close to him and Harry could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

Over the last two years, he had developed a truce, a friendship and now an all out crush on his Auror partner.

"Do you have to stand so close?" He snapped.

Draco stepped into the room knocking Harry's shoulder as he went by, "Excuse me for existing – blimey you're grumpy today." He observed.

Harry sighed, "No I'm tired, hungry and really want to just go home."

Draco shrugged, "Ditto, but you don't see me getting all pissy over my personal space."

Harry ignored him he did not want to open that can of worms.

"Excellent." Draco triumphantly declared.

Harry joined him and grinned, they had found the makeshift potions lab. With glass bottles, the same as the one used to sell love potion as cocktails to the muggles. Upon further inspection, they found the ingredients and muggle drugs.

Harry approached a small cauldron and knew what it contained by what he smelt. He turned to face Draco who just joined him, he had a small smile on his face and Harry desperately wanted to ask what Draco smelt when inhaling the amortentia.

Draco flicked his eyes to Harry but once he made eye contact he looked away suddenly, his face flushed.

Harry smelt treacle tart and broomsticks amongst other things – been the same since school, but recently he also smelt Draco – his unique scent. Which he could only attribute to his crush on Draco.

Harry could not help himself he looked directly at Draco, "What do you smell when you inhale amortentia?" He asked hopefully.

Draco smiled, "Many things as I love a lot of smells – new and old books, the air after it rains, log fires, to name a few."

Harry smiled too because Draco looked contented when relaying his list – but he could not help feeling disappointed. What did he expect really a confession of love and an admission that Draco smelt something related to him – who was he kidding?

Draco stepped closer, met Harry's eye and said, "Actually there is one important thing that I smell..." he stopped speaking and snapped his head towards the stairs.

"Someone is here they've triggered the detection charm." He hurried to say, he non-verbally cast nox and moved to hide within the room.

Harry copied his actions and just in time.

A female voice called out, "Whose there? I know someone is here as the wards on my basement door have been cancelled." She had walked to the bottom of the stairs by the end of the sentence.

She didn't move into the room, just hovered hesitantly at the foot of the stairs, "Josh this isn't funny – you win I'm frightened."

Harry knew what Draco would be planning – he knew Draco well as they had been Auror partners for a couple of years. Harry waited and smiled to himself when Draco cast a non-verbal Lumos and made his presence known – pointing his wand at the female. Harry had guessed right, Draco could tell by the person's voice that they were no threat, they were young and scared. Draco had his wand aimed at her just in case she attempted to run – but they both agreed that there was no point casting spells if the situation did not call for it.

Harry had also moved into the light and took in the sight of the stranger. She looked about fifteen and she was crying.

"It's okay we're aurors we're not going to hurt you. Are you alone?" Harry reassured.

She nodded, "Y-yes I'm alone b-b-but my boyfriend will be back soon." She tearfully confirmed, through tears.

"Josh?" Draco asked remembering the name the girl called earlier.

"Yes. I'm in so much trouble, I am so sorry. I don't want to go to prison, I just wanted some money and Josh..." she started crying hysterically and they couldn't understand the rest of her outburst.

They cast a binding charm to restrain her, similar to how muggle handcuffs work, read her rights as it were and were halfway through trying to calm her down so they could take her into questioning when they heard heavy footsteps above.

Draco raced up the stairs hoping to get to them before they could apparate. Harry heard a thud as someone hit the floor and then, "I stupefied him. I'll take him to The Ministry meet you there with the girl." Draco called down the stairs.

Moments later Clara was in one interview room and Josh in another. Josh was waiting to be questioned as Harry and Draco questioned a sensitive young teenager.

"My parents are going to ground me forever." She whined.

Draco forced himself not to roll his eyes, really what was she thinking going out with someone older than her – someone who was a little shit no less.

"If you cooperate and tell us everything you will be free to go as you are under-age and are mainly only accountable for your stupidity." Harry said authoritatively.

Her eyes widened, "I can't snitch on Josh. He'll never want to see me again if I do."

Draco snorted, "Please. You think he isn't spinning some elaborate tale to blame all this on you? You think he really cares what happens to you? He was using you." He coldly said.

That did it she started talking, "My parents own an apothecary and Josh convinced me to steal the ingredients. He said he could do all the brewing and selling. If I let him use my basement and supplied the ingredients he would cut me in on any money made." She confessed.

"Stealing is a criminal offence." Draco pointed out.

She started crying, "I know but Josh said my parents wouldn't miss a few ingredients and they wouldn't notice. I know it was wrong but I didn't think about it too much."

"Evidently." Draco dryly replied fed up with babysitting this idiotic teenage girl who would do anything because a bad boy asked her to.

Harry passed her a bottle of water, "This will go on your record and we will need to inform your parents. They may want to press charges for the shoplifting but it's unlikely. Did you know about what went into the potions that Josh sold to the wizarding world?"

Harry was trying to gauge if she knew about the muggle drugs. Their background check on Josh showed he was a muggle-born and he mostly got hold of the drugs without Clara's knowledge and added them to the potions. He wanted the customers addicted to ensure repeat business – making him more money.

She frowned, "No. I'm home schooled at the moment and I'm awful at potions. Josh was my private tutor my parents hired – he is older than me you see and well he..."

"Took advantage." Draco cut in.

Harry glanced at him and decided to step in before Draco gave the girl an epic lecture, "Why don't you go question Josh and I'll deal with Clara and her parents. That way we'll be done quicker." He suggested politely, making sure to smile.

Draco pushed his chair back and stood, "Gladly – I've had my fill of silly little girls." He swooped out of the room and Clara started crying again.

Harry sighed and prayed her parents would arrive soon. Harry spent a long afternoon talking and explaining things to Clara's parents – how they didn't notice a potions lab in their basement he'd never know. Clara was released and told she would have to return at a later date to testify in Josh's hearing.

Back in their shared office Draco and Harry were completing a mountain of paperwork. Robes had been taken off and in Harry's case chucked to one side – Draco's were hanging up wrinkle free.

Harry finished his second coffee, sighed and pushed his shirt sleeves up a bit too roughly – heaving a big sigh as he did so.

Draco looked up at the noise and stared at Harry without him being aware that he was looking. Draco loved watching Harry when he was tired and frazzled – his hair became even more wild, as he got hot he would remove his robe and roll his sleeves up and would huff and puff. It never failed to make Draco smile.

"Problem?" He asked knowing Harry hated paperwork.

Harry looked up, "Bloody paperwork is ridiculous." He grumbled throwing his quill down on his desk in a strop.

Draco grinned, Harry narrowed is eyes, "What is so funny?" he asked straight faced.

"You're ridiculous." He replied, fighting a smile.

Harry pouted and leant back in his chair, arms behind his head stretching his aching muscles, "Why am I ridiculous?" He wanted to know.

Draco stood and walked over to Harry's desk, his muscles were aching too so the few steps to reach Harry was welcomed. He placed both palms on Harry's desk and leant forwards, "Because you go through the same charade every time we have lots of paperwork. You know you'd get the work done quicker if you just go on with it and didn't stop to sulk and complain." He teased.

Harry sat forward and smiled up into Draco's face, "Where would the fun be in that – I like to moan." He challenged.

Draco smirked and oh fuck how Harry wanted to kiss him every time he did that.

"You like to moan huh? I'm sure there are better situations then this where you could have a good moan and get it out of your system." He suggested.

Harry screwed up his nose, "You know as well as I do that there seems to be a lack of dateable wizards. We are both going through a dry spell after all." He truthfully admitted.

Draco face expression mimicked Harry's, nose scrunched up in displeasure, "Don't remind me." He whined.

He straightened up and declared, "Hurry up and finish your paperwork. Tonight, Potter, we are going to get wasted!" He proclaimed.

Harry chuckled and rushed through the remainder of his paperwork – he was sure the head Auror would make him re-do it.

They didn't bother to go home and change, they went straight to the nearest wizarding bar and ordered some drinks.

Once settled into a booth and a few drinks later Harry told Draco, "Best idea you've had in a long time." Holding his drink up and toasting Draco.

Draco raised his glass, "Here here," he cheered, adding, "To finally solving the stupid amortentia case."

Harry clinked his glass next to Draco's, "Yes to that. I really don't want to smell that stupid potion again for a long time. Reminds me of things I haven't got." He drunkenly stated.

Draco frowned, "Potter, you can have treacle tart and broomsticks whenever you choose." Knowing they were things Harry smelt when around the love potion.

Harry should not have drunk this much alcohol on an empty stomach, he was more intoxicated than he thought and replied, "I wasn't on about those things. I smell freshly laundered clothes -with a clean smell, shoe polish and hair products." He announced – that was what Draco smelt of.

Draco burst out laughing, "Potter you can have freshly laundered clothes!"

Harry frowned, "I didn't mean MY freshly laundered clothes. I smell those things whenever I get near you – you twat."

Draco froze – hang on did Harry just admit that he smells me? He asked himself.

Harry caught sight of Draco's face and the realisation hit – he had confessed to Draco about how he felt. Harry stood and darted for the door. Draco hot on his heels but wasn't quick enough as the bartender shouted about paying the tab. Draco ran to the bar threw some money down on the counter and headed for Harry's house – he was sure to be home by now.

Draco was knocking on Harry's front door repeatedly, "Open up Harry. Please!" He requested nicely.

No answer.

Draco banged the door harder, "Potter, open this fucking door." He snapped dropping the niceties.

"Potter! Stop being a drama queen. If you did not run off you would know how I truly felt about your confession." He shouted.

He waited, no answer, he turned to leave and saw Harry stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at him with hope in his eyes.

Draco descended the three steps and did not bother explaining he just captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss. They had time for explanations later.

\- The End -


	3. Chapter 3

**ABC Drarry**

**A/N:** Hello. Here is my short one shot based on the following prompts/words. I couldn't decide so I mentioned them all.

From kunf'you'z-ed – Borgin and Burkes, and, Boggarts

From VendettaPhantomhive – Bees

Also, I have a few words/prompts for letters further on in the alphabet and I have the next letter 'C' sorted thanks to Kigen Dawn. But I need lots more letters; give me a word starting with 'D' please.

_Note: 1 Galleon = roughly £5.00_

**B is for Bees, Boggarts, and Borgin and Burkes.**

"Tell me again why you think this is a good idea?" Ron grumbled.

Harry heaved a deep suffering sigh, Ron had been asking him this question and variants of this question on and off all morning.

"Because I do. Okay!" He snapped, he should have asked Hermione to help or Neville – Hindsight was a bitch.

Ron scowled, "Mental is what you are. Why you want to make a grand gesture for that git I'll never know."

Harry had already explained his new attraction to Ron and he told Ron that he was hoping to secure at least a date with his crush – so Ron could like it or lump it. He could endure the inevitable willingly or endure it whilst suffering, it was Ron's choice.

"I've told you. I need to get noticed. You know how many suitors he has – fuck loads. I've spent ages trying to think of something that will set me apart from others. This is it!" Harry announced with conviction.

They stopped in front of Borgin and Burkes. Ron sneered at the door and Harry gave a tiny shudder – the place was creepy.

Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and declared, "Come on then. If I'm going to support you in another hair brained idea, then I might as well do it right."

Harry beamed at Ron, that was as good as an acceptance as he could wish for. "Cheers mate."

Ron pushed the door open and they entered the dimly lit shop. They didn't expect to find a woman about their age behind the counter, greeting them with a genuinely friendly smile, and, asking if they would like any assistance.

Harry approached the counter and relayed the quest he was on.

She winced, "Unfortunately most of the stuff we bought at that particular house auction has already been sold on."

Harry deflated, but Ron questioned, "Most?"

Harry hadn't focused on that part, hope flared up inside him again.

She smiled, "Yes most. Just one item remains but we've had a lot of interest." She pushed, hoping the pressure of other potential buyers would make Harry buy something.

Harry almost laughed at the typical, 'we've had lots of interest' line. Instead, he asked, "May I see the item in question?"

She showed them to a section of the shop right at the back. "Here it is." She gestured with a sweep of her hand.

They obviously didn't look impressed as she tutted and enlightened them, "This gentleman is a fine French 18th Century Serpentine Commode Chest."

Ron rolled his eyes – typical of that git to have such an elaborate chest of draws. Which was probably just one of many they had originally?

She began to look annoyed with them, "It has untouched ormolu mounts and the original marble top. It is in excellent condition and is a very attractive piece of furniture."

Harry nodded to try and appease her and Ron snorted.

"How much?" Harry asked.

"£1,380 Galleons." She stated matter of factly.

Ron spluttered and Harry shook her hand, "Please arrange to have it delivered to the following address." Harry handed her a scrap of parchment with the relevant address. Then Harry informed her that he had to go make a withdrawal from Gringotts, but would return shortly with the full amount.

Ron hurried after Harry as he made his way towards the bank, "You really are mental! That's an awful lot of money." Ron stated the obvious.

Harry shrugged his shoulders he was aware how much money it was, about £6,900 in muggle money, "It's only money Ron." Realising who he was talking to he added, "I know it's a lot. But it isn't about the money. It is what it represents – That piece of furniture is a part of his childhood, it is rightfully his and it was taken away. He's not in the position to buy any of the items back, and I am. If there were more pieces available for sale I would have gotten them too."

Harry was aware how crazy it seemed to an outsider. He was counting on the fact that it was the thought behind the gesture and not just the monetary value that would earn him a chance.

Ron shook his head in disbelief but he didn't argue anymore. They withdrew the relevant amount and paid for the item as soon as they could.

Later that evening Harry was around Ron and Hermione's for dinner. Ron handed Harry a sunken cupcake, with icing that had run down the sides before it had dried and decorated evidently by a child. Harry grinned and felt a rush of love for his god-daughter Rose.

Ron smiled at the look on Harry's face, "They taste alright." He announced before shoving almost a whole cupcake into his mouth.

Hermione grimaced at her husband's atrocious eating habits, "Ron told me about your expensive purchase." Turning to face Harry as she didn't want to see Ron chewing with his mouth partly open.

"Are you going to send him a letter to tell him who it is from?" She wondered out loud.

Harry nodded, "Yep. Already sorted. I wrote a letter and returned to Borgin and Burkes. Asked the woman to leave it in the top draw. Draco should see it as soon as he opens the draw."

Hermione furrowed her brows, "You don't think he'll be angry?" She hesitantly suggested.

Harry hoped not, "No I don't think so. It is rightfully his furniture. But as we all know the entire Manor was stripped and everything not deemed dangerous or dark was sold at auction. It was difficult to track down part of the auctioned stuff to Borgins. If I'd left it any later it would have been too late. That was the last item – it's fate."

Hermione smiled sadly at Harry, "If you say so. Let's hope he appreciates it."

Harry didn't even care if Draco decided he didn't want to date – that was just a chance he took and an added bonus if his invitation for a date was accepted. What really mattered was returning the stunning antique furniture to its rightful owner.

OoOoOoOoO

A few days had passed and Harry was reading a case file, whilst walking and drinking a mug of coffee. His office door was open and he continued on reading the file in front of him, assuming his office was empty.

He actually jumped when he heard, "Do you realise how much hassle you have caused me, Potter?" Draco informed the startled man.

Harry looked up when Draco had started speaking and raised his eyebrows when he took note of the situation. Draco was sat in his chair with his feet up on Harry's desk, chair reclining slightly so he was leaning back. He looked relaxed, he was smiling and although he was complaining about the hassle caused, his tone of voice was jovial.

"Hassle. How so?" He prodded. He closed the file and walked to stand the other side of the desk facing Draco.

Draco removed his feet from Harry's desk and sat up, "Did you know that there was a boggart in the chest of draws?"

From Harry's reaction and facial expression Draco had his answer, "Well there was." He informed Harry matter of factly.

Harry felt bad, "The sales woman at Borgins never mentioned it. When you say hassle, do you mean getting rid of it?" He asked as he sat down.

Draco smirked, "Well facing one's fear is never pleasant. However, I happened to be ...how shall I say this...I was entertaining someone. They opened one of the draws without my knowledge. I was in the kitchen at the time."

He laughed and continued, "There it was - a boggart, and it transformed into a swarm of bees. Bees Potter!"

Harry's stomach dropped when Draco mentioned that he was on a date. He allowed himself a small moment of joy upon hearing that said date was faced with a swarm of bees.

Harry would have been worried about facing Draco's ire about ruining his date, but Draco was obviously amused.

Harry fought his smile, "A swarm you say. Crikey. What happened?" He asked as he watched Draco intently. Harry drank in the sight of the man in front of him; Draco's eyes were shining in amusement, the right side corner of his mouth was quirked up slightly and Harry concluded that Draco looked utterly delectable.

"I'll tell you what happened. My guest was frightened out of his wits. The screaming alerted me to the dilemma. Imagine my surprise at seeing my guest cowering in fear in the corner of my living room, as a swarm of bees were – well swarming above his head." he explained coolly.

Harry couldn't help it, he did laugh at that. Draco slowly smiled at the sound of Harry's escaped laughter.

"I can assure you it wasn't funny at the time," Draco said in all seriousness.

Harry stopped smiling, "Sorry." He said abashedly.

Draco shrugged, "You're apologising to the wrong guy. Christopher was traumatised." He answered as his eyes searched Harry's face.

"Right. I had no idea that there was a boggart inside." He pleaded he didn't want Draco angry at him.

Draco dismissed his worry with a wave of his hand, "You know I hadn't actually had the opportunity to look in the draws. So for a fleeting moment, I thought you had sent the furniture to me with a boggart inside, with the intention of me finding it." He admitted – worry lacing his words.

Harry's face fell, "No. not at all. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't have done that even if I still disliked you. But I no longer dislike you – in fact, I like you; a lot." He rushed to explain. Panicking he didn't like the idea that Draco thought he would do that to him.

Draco smiled to reassure Harry, "I know. Like I said I only thought that for a fleeting moment. Once the boggart and Christopher were dealt with, I checked the remaining draws and discovered your letter."

Harry flushed, "What did you make of it?" He bravely asked. His heart was thumping, his palms felt sweaty, his stomach fluttered, and the adrenalin had hit. This was it, the moment Harry would find out what Draco thought of him. This was a big deal.

Draco watched Harry intently. It appeared to Harry that Draco was working up the confidence to answer.

"I think you should ask me again after dinner tonight." His eyes locked onto Harry's gaze and Harry knew that Draco was at least attracted to him.

Draco stood and sauntered around the desk and walked towards the open office door, adding as he went, "You obviously know my address. Be at mine for 7pm." Then he was gone.

Harry's smile threatened to split his face.

Harry nervously knocked on Draco's front door. Draco soon answered and showed Harry into his living room. Harry immediately spotted the chest of draws and gave a small happy smile.

He handed Draco the bottle of wine he had brought with him and removed his coat. "It looks stunning there." Harry complimented as he gestured towards the piece of furniture.

Draco glanced over to the draws and he too gave a smile, "It does. I must thank you..."

Harry halted his words with a raise of his hand, "It doesn't need to be said."

Draco bowed his head slightly in acceptance. Then he set about fixing them a drink. They enjoyed a delicious meal, with exquisite wine and easy conversation. They had moved to the sofa relaxing and happily talking.

Draco wanted to share something with Harry. Something Harry wouldn't necessarily know about him, to connect with him and open up to him.

He placed his wine glass on the coffee table and glanced at Harry, "Do you want to know what the boggart turned into for me?" He asked seriously.

Harry was intrigued and was delighted that Draco was making the move to open up to him, "Sure. But only if you're comfortable telling me."

Draco met Harry's gaze, "I am comfortable." He sincerely replied.

He took a sip of his wine and placed it back on the table, "I saw myself. Dead and alone. I fear going through life and not finding love or being loved. To not have true friends, to die all alone. But not just alone when dying, but dying after living a lonely life." He had admitted this without looking at Harry.

Draco heard the sound of Harry's wine glass being placed on the table. Then Harry shifted on the sofa, one hand picked up his and the other caressed his cheekbone.

"Look at me." He requested softly.

When Draco looked up he was greeted with such intense green eyes, "You're not alone. You have me now." With that, he leant in and captured Draco's lips in a sweet tentative kiss.

That was the start of a wonderful relationship.

\- The End -


	4. Chapter 4

**ABC Drarry**

**A/N:** Hello. Here is my story based on the following prompt given by Kigen Dawn.

C = Children. Cute kids - you can use their cute little kids to get them together.

I've taken artistic licence, made James older than his canon age by a few years.

I need lots more letters; Also still waiting for a prompt for the letter 'D' please.

**C is for children**

No one ever tells you how hard raising a child is. Before he became a father people would gush and say 'Oh you're going to love it'. Which of course was true he did love his child and being a father, but what they didn't tell him, that amongst the happy, amazing, and wonderful moments, are downright hard moments. It did not help that he was now a single parent.

Raising a child is exhausting, challenging and rewarding – he loved Scorpius dearly and would not change his situation. Just some days he wished he had someone to share the joyous moments with or someone to comfort him through the difficult times. It was very lonely being a single parent, with his sole focus being on Scorpius. The majority of his day the only person he had a conversation with was an eight-year-old.

Draco sighed and started his routine of trying to clear a walkway through the mass of toys that Scorpius had left lying around. That reminded him he was going to have some strongly worded words with whatever friend had introduced Lego to Scorpius. He swore under his breath as he stood on one of the pain inducing torture devices.

* * *

"Scorpius!" He yelled.

Scorpius came in and looked at his dad with a 'Yeah what' expression.

Draco was balancing on one foot, as he held the other foot in his hand massaging it. "How many times do you need to be told. Pick your Lego up if you're not playing with it." He chastised.

Scorpius didn't look abashed, "I am using it – so I did not pick it up." He answered back coolly.

Draco counted to three before replying, "Do not get smart with me." He waved his wand and all the Lego rose off the floor.

Scorpius looked horrified, "No...I was in the middle..."

Draco sent the Lego to a large tub where all the tiny pieces were kept when not in use.

"Does not matter we have to go meet your grandma." Looking at his son's dejected face he added, "I've been doing some research and apparently the muggles have these tables with Lego mats on so you can have your own Lego workbench. Then all your work-in-progress pieces can remain built."

Scorpius beamed at him, "Wow thanks."

* * *

Later that week sat next to his new friend in class, Scorpius whispered, "Father keeps standing on my Lego and he gets mad."

The boy next to him laughed, "My dad does the same. I said he should watch where he's walking then maybe it wouldn't happen. Did you know that the muggles have a place called 'Legoland'?" He asked, his voice sounded awestruck.

Scorpius' eyebrows rose, "Legoland – whoa. We have to convince our parents to take us. But on the same day. I want to see this place with you."

They smiled and began formulating a plan.

Later that day when Draco arrived to collect Scorpius, Scorpius' teacher asked to speak with him.

Scorpius waited outside the classroom and Draco waited to hear what the teacher wanted.

"Scorpius is neglecting his work and not listening in class. He spends a lot of his time talking with his friend." The teacher explained.

Draco sighed, he was torn. Scorpius never really had friends and now that he has found one it seems he has devoted his whole time to this friendship.

"I'll speak with him, remind him the importance of listening." He suggested.

"Very well. He does seem very happy, and that's wonderful really – he just needs to remember he is at school and not socialising." She pointed out.

Draco nodded his agreement and then after a few more words he left. When he entered the corridor he could not see Scorpius, frowning he glanced around.

The only other occupant was Harry Potter. Draco made him jump by speaking, "I don't suppose you know where I can find my son?"

Harry turned to face Draco and smiled, "Hello Malfoy. Ah yes, Scorpius and Al are outside in the playground."

Draco frowned, "He was told to wait here. I thought I taught him better than this." He said dismayed.

Harry chuckled, "He's a kid who saw his best friend and he wanted to go play – no harm in that."

Draco glared at Harry, "There is if your last name is Malfoy."

Harry sighed in defeat, "Sorry. I told him he could go. Don't be mad at him. Please." Harry pleaded. Adding in his head 'Don't be mad at me'.

Draco massaged his temple, "I assume your son is the mystery friend he has suddenly become obsessed with."

Harry smiled, "Yeah. Al is very shy, so when I found out he had connected with someone I was so happy. It's been hard on him, his mother leaving and..." Harry stopped suddenly remembering who he was talking to, "Well his home life has been difficult and Scorpius makes him happy."

Draco smiled in recognition, "The same could be said for Scorpius. Very well. It's about time I met the evil little being who introduced Lego to my son."

Harry laughed, Draco was being funny – teasing, "Sorry about that. Have you stood on any yet?"

Draco screwed up his face in memory of the last time he stood on one, "Yes and it stung like a bitch. I think we could have scattered Lego on the floor in front of Voldemort and he would have surrendered." Draco winced internally – who makes a rubbish Voldemort joke to Harry Potter! He was such an idiot.

Harry wasn't sure how to react to that, Draco nonchalantly joking with him – about Voldemort no less. But his sense of humour won out and he laughed.

Draco was watching Harry cautiously as he laughed, glad that he and Harry were getting on for once.

They went to collect their kids. The boys were running around chasing one another and were laughing as they went.

Draco stood next to Harry as they watched the boys, both he and Harry had smiles on their faces as they watched the boys play. Draco was very aware of Potter stood next to him – he looked great.

He did not know why his brain had suddenly started malfunctioning but he blurted, "You're looking great – what's your secret?"

Harry's stomach fluttered at the compliment, still looking out towards his son and not at Draco he replied, "Divorce."

Draco frowned, "Nope not buying it. I'm divorced and I probably look a state compared to when I was apparently happily married."

Harry slowly turned to face Draco and grinned, "I wouldn't say you look a state – quite the opposite actually."

Draco couldn't believe a simple compliment from Potter would brighten his whole damn week.

Harry continued, "Divorce has turned my life upside down. Some things are difficult and I'm not saying it's all good. But I've cut the hours down that I work, so I can spend more time with the kids – best thing I've done in a long time. A huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders – I no longer have to keep up the pretence of being..as you put it...apparently happily married." He honestly told Draco.

Draco nodded, "I can relate to that. Scorpius is testing me, seeing how far he could go now that I'm on my own and don't have Astoria backing me up. We're doing okay I guess."

Harry laughed humorlessly, "Who would have thought that the two so-called most eligible bachelors in our year would be in their 30s, divorced, and spending their evenings being tortured by Lego and kids who are trying to push their luck."

Draco nodded, "I guess you have three of the monsters all ganging up on you." Draco shuddered. Dealing with one child was tiring – three was exhausting.

Harry laughed, "Indeed. Luckily I have the Weasley's. They look after the kids a lot and help me. Lily is with her grandparents. James has been staying at Georges – he and Fred are irreparable. But he's at Hogwarts now, started September."

Harry looked over to the boys, Scorpius was rubbing Al's knee as he was sprawled on the floor. They heard Scorpius' voice carry across the empty playground, "It will be okay Al. Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Draco blushed, "Sorry that would be my fault. I kiss Scorpius better whenever he hurts himself. He's a bit old for that now, but I chase him and kiss him, makes him laugh. Distracts him from the pain."

Harry wouldn't have thought Malfoy would be like that, "Its sweet." He replied.

Al shook his head, "No. James said kisses are for babies, or, people in love."

Scorpius frowned, "My father loves me so he kisses me – I guess that's true. Although I'm not a baby!" He declared adamantly.

Al smiled, "Better not kiss it – it's bleeding."

At that, Harry crossed the playground and inspected Al's knee. It was grazed, with a small amount of blood and he had dirt mixed in with the blood.

Harry waved his wand to clean it and heal it. Then he kissed Al's knee and winked at Scorpius.

Draco had joined them. At a slower pace, he was trying to work out when he had suddenly started crushing on Potter.

Scorpius looked up, "Father, Al hurt his knee and I said kisses make it better..."

Draco listened as his son explained all that they had already overheard.

All four of them walked to the school gates together, parting ways and waving goodbye.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Draco concluded he fancied Harry. Just getting a fleeting glimpse of Harry as he dropped his kids off at school, or just the mention of his name had his stomach doing flips. The fact that Harry was more often than not in the paper, so he saw Harry's face regularly added to Draco's growing attraction.

Currently, Scorpius was prattling on about Lego and Draco was half listening and half staring at a picture of Harry in the paper.

Draco realised he had been staring too long and folded the paper putting it to one side. One of the reasons he had a failed marriage and then a subsequent divorce was because of his sexuality. Harry was the first person he had shown any interest in since the divorce.

Later that day Scorpius picked up the paper and looked through it, trying to work out what his father had been staring at this morning. He reached the 'Singles Page' and frowned, maybe his father was thinking about dating once more. He had explained to him about why he was divorcing his mother, and Scorpius knew all about his father's preferences.

Scorpius hid the paper under his jumper and snuck up to his room before his father questioned him.

Sat at his desk he removed the hidden paper and turned back to the singles pages. He sat thinking for a long time, finally deciding if his father was putting off dating for his sake then he would help him. He would reply to one of the ads in the paper, pretend he was his father. Then if he found a suitable candidate he would confess to his father, hoping that his father would at least go on a date with them. He hoped by doing this he would be showing his father that he was fine with him dating again and that he wanted him to be happy.

Scanning the ads Scorpius' frown became more prominent with each one he read.

"This is ridiculous – Like I'm going to find a normal person..." He stopped as the next ad looked promising. Really promising.

Grinning he knew this was the one. He found out his parchment and quill, deciding to answer the ad sooner rather than later, he was sure if he waited he would change his mind.

According to the editor of the singles page, all correspondence should be marked with the unique ad reference number. Then any correspondence was sent to a PO Box address, meaning you didn't know who the person of the ad was, or where they lived. It was anonymous until said time that the two participants decided they wanted to meet.

'A post-office box commonly referred to as a PO box is a uniquely addressable lockable box located on the premises of a post office station.' It stated in small print at the bottom of the page.

He frowned wondering how he would get to the PO Box address/post office and collect any return post.

"Nara." He called.

The elf appeared, "Yes young master Scorpius?" She squeaked.

"I'm writing a letter. When I receive a response it will be sent to a PO Box address and not here. Are you able to check the Po Box address at regular intervals for me? If there are any letters can you bring them directly to me, but only when I am alone." He instructed.

She nodded enthusiastically,"Yes Nara can be doings that sir. Nara will be happy to help young master Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled, "Great. Well, I would not expect a reply for at least a few days. So maybe in a couple of days start checking this address." He handed her a copy of the Po Box address he jotted down on a scrap piece of parchment.

"Oh and Nara this is just between us okay." He warned.

She took it and put it in the pocket of the small apron she was wearing, "I is understandings, sir. Is yous wantings anything else?"

Scorpius smiled, "No that is all. Thank you, Nara."

The elf bowed her head and disappeared.

Scorpius grinned and set about answering the ad and sending it with his personal owl. The owl would deliver it to the Po Box address and then hopefully the writer of the ad would reply in a few days.

Al clutched the letters in his hand, he knocked on James' door. He and Lily waited until James told them to come in. James was home for Halloween and Al couldn't wait to share the news.

Al grinned as he entered, "The ad got lots of responses."

James sat up and grinned too.

The Potter children had decided they needed to sort their dads love life out. He had been moping around the house, and they had heard him grumbling to Uncle Ron that he had no chance of meeting someone as no one knew he was gay.

Of course the family knew, that was why their parents had divorced. The kids were kept in on everything, their parents being honest ad open with them.

So, James, Al and Lily hatched a plan. They wrote a personal ad and sent it into the Singles page of the newspaper. It was published last week and from what Al was saying had gained a fair amount of responses already.

James had no idea how he would get around the whole 'Po Box' issue, but Teddy had overheard them discussing it and had offered to collect any post and forward it on to them.

James cast a locking spell at his bedroom door, he had learnt it at Hogwarts this year.

"James. You can't do magic outside of school!" Al said half scared and half in awe of his big brother.

James grinned, "You can. Saying you can't is something the parents tell you – like if you watch TV too close you'll get square eyes." He informed them smugly.

Al didn't by it, but he really wanted to know if it was the truth as he would be going to Hogwarts one day.

"I don't believe you." He challenged.

James rolled his eyes, "I'm telling the truth. Don't see dad in here yelling at me with a letter from The Ministry, do you? Besides Uncle George told me and Fred. He said the Ministry can detect the use of magic near an underage witch or wizard, but they cannot determine who performed it. The department that deals with it will look it up, see it's Harry Potters residence and assume it was dad that cast the spell."

He sighed and added, "Uncle George said in the home of a wizarding family, it is up to the adults to enforce the rules for underage members of the household. This is why Uncle Fred and Uncle George got away with so much underage magic when they were growing up."

Al frowned, "Yeah but dad got into trouble for using magic outside of school – even though it wasn't him." Al pointed out.

James rolled his eyes, "Were you even listening. I can get away with it as we are a wizarding family, so they cannot be sure who did the magic. Dad grew up with muggles, as he was the only wizard in the household it was assumed it was him that did the magic. When any magical activity is done in the vicinity of an underage person, the Trace Charm notifies the Improper Use of Magic Office as to the spell that was used and its location, but not who cast the spell. We can get away with a few spells."

"Besides no one will call dad up on it – he's Harry Potter." James laughed.

Al grinned, "This is awesome!"

James agreed, "Uncle George is full of brilliant tips. Fred and I...well never you mind. You might rat me out to dad. So these letters?" He decided to distract Al.

Al took offence to James' suggestion that he was a grass, but ignored it for the time being. He handed the letters to James.

They all took a couple of letters each, read them and then sorted them into 'yes', 'no' and 'maybe' piles. James helped Lily with hers.

There was only one in the yes pile. James picked it up and read it out loud. By the end, all three were grinning.

"That's the one." Al cried out excitedly.

"Oh, he sounds perfect," Lily called dreamily.

"Brilliant!" James cheered.

They penned a rough reply, all working together to make sure it was perfect. Then Lily wrote it out again – her writing was really neat. James and Al had scruffy writing and rushed too much.

James put it in a letter addressed to Teddy, asking him to leave the response to the Po Box address.

James undid the locking spell, and Al and Lily left –they no longer wanted to be stuck with James. He would only start teasing them now they were no longer working together for a shared goal.

Over the course of the following weeks, James, Al, Lily and Scorpius exchanged numerous letters – both writing on behalf of their fathers, yet remaining anonymous. Neither knew they weren't writing to an actual adult, or who the other adult was.

The children were very good, they knew a lot about their parents, and would write stuff that their parents may not have written.

Al was getting anxious, he wanted to confess to their dad, as it was difficult keeping this going when James was at Hogwarts.

"Maybe we should see if they want to meet up soon? Then if they say yes, we then confess to dad." Al suggested. To James over the Christmas holidays.

James and Lily agreed.

* * *

Nara handed him a letter, "I is not telling Master you is getting post." She confirmed.

Scorpius smiled fondly at his favourite elf, "Thank you."

Scorpius looked forward to receiving the letters now, this man was ideal for his father, they were really well suited.

He had mixed emotions about the letter. He was happy that they had reached the stage where they were ready to meet, and that this person wanted to meet. However, he was worried as he had to confess what he had done to his father.

Scorpius decided to reply to the request to meet first, suggesting a day, place and time. That way when he confessed to his father, he could maybe play on the fact it is all arranged and it would be stupid not to go.

* * *

Harry was in the living room watching TV, he kept shooting nervous glances at his children. All three of his children were sat huddled together on the sofa, whispering vehemently and shooting their own worried glances at him.

Harry looked up when James called, "Dad?"

James shoved Al forwards, loudly whispering, "You do it Al."

Harry arched an eyebrow and waited. Al stood and Harry noticed for the first time that he was holding a stack of letters.

"Um...firstly I want to say we were ALL involved in this, and we only did it because we love you and want you to be happy." He rushed out apprehensive and slightly frightened of his dad's reaction.

Harry frowned he didn't like seeing any of his children distressed. Although his stomach churned and he too was apprehensive – what had they done?

"Go on." Harry kindly instructed.

Al glanced anxiously at his siblings, James smiled in encouragement and Lily placed her hand into Al's for reassurance and comfort. Harry smiled, although his children bickered, fought and wound one another up – when it mattered they really did come through. They loved each other immensely and the sight of them banding together made him happy.

Al looked to the letters in his hand, then back up at his dad, "Wepostedanadinthepaperonyourbehalf." He rushed far too quickly for Harry to make out.

"Pardon, can you repeat that? Slower please." Harry asked gently. He could see how nervous his kids were.

James sighed and said, "We wrote a personal ad for you and sent it into the paper."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Why would you do that?" He asked confused, adding, "Did you put my name in the ad?"

Lily shook her head, "No daddy. We didn't it was annom- um anon..."

"Anonymous." Harry clarified, Lily smiled, "Yes."

Harry sighed, well that was a relief, he didn't have to worry about the humiliation of his name being linked to a lonely hearts page.

Repeating his first question he said, "Why?"

James sat forwards, "Because you're lonely, dad. You're never going to meet someone if you don't put yourself out there."

Harry wondered when James had gotten so grown up – it was true what he had said.

"But it wasn't your place to try and fix my love life." He calmly answered, making sure not to get mad – they did it out of love after all.

Al worried his lip before blurting, "Sorry – but hear us out. Please," He pleaded desperately.

So they explained about the initial ad, the PO box address, Teddy's help, and then, of course, the responses and how they had been corresponding on his behalf.

Harry took it all in, "Right. It's okay. I can stop writing, or write to explain it wasn't me. No harm was done." He announced, trying to smile and not grimace.

His children cried out their protests.

"Oh, daddy you can't to that. This man sounds perfect for you. Besides, we arranged to meet him." Lily confessed upset.

Harry took a deep breath, he could still write to this man, explain what his children did, say he wasn't ready to date. He could fix this.

James stood and took the letters from Al, he walked over to his dad and held them out, "At least read them. Then decide – maybe you can meet them in person and explain face to face."

Harry took the letters, stunned into silence at the seriousness in James' voice and the emotions in his eyes.

"We just want you to be happy," James repeated.

Harry stood and motioned for his children to come to him. He pulled them close and hugged them all.

"I love you all." He said emotionally.

James, Al, and Lily left their dad to read the letter. Retreating to James' room to discuss how it had gone.

* * *

Scorpius was pacing outside of his father's study, he was about to tell him about the anonymous writer.

The study door opened and his father jumped, as he almost walked into him.

"Crikey Scorpius. May I help you?" He asked once the shock wore off.

This was it, no backing out now.

"I have something to confess." He proclaimed deadly serious.

Draco stopped the smile that was trying to break out, Scorpius looked very serious indeed.

"Right. Come in, make yourself comfortable." He kindly said, gesturing towards his study door.

Once settled Draco called Nara, "Please bring us some refreshments." He kindly requested.

The elf bowed, caught sight of the letters in Scorpius' hand, she squeaked in distress and ran at the desk banging her head on it.

Draco frowned, "Nara stop." He demanded.

The elf stopped mid run – she was on her way to bang her head the second time.

"What is the matter?" Draco queried.

She glanced at the letters again, "I is sorry. I is not meaning to cause trouble." She replied, worrying the apron between her hands.

Scorpius winced. "Ah, that would be linked to my confession." He admitted sheepishly.

Adding, "You're not in trouble Nara. You were only following my orders." He soothingly told the bundle of nerves.

Draco sighed, "Nara I promise you are not in trouble. Calm down and fetch those refreshments. Please."

Nara did as was instructed of her, leaving a tray of drinks on the edge of the desk. Scorpius and Draco had sat in silence as they waited for the elf to return and leave again.

Draco broke the silence, "Confess your sins, my child." Draco joked.

Scorpius smiled but soon stopped – he hoped he wouldn't be in too much trouble. Scorpius calmly and coolly explained everything. He admitted he replied to an ad, the tentative initial correspondence, to the now friendly correspondence, to finally arranging to meet.

Draco hadn't spoken once, letting Scorpius finish first. He did have a horde of thoughts as running through his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed his headache wouldn't worsen.

Scorpius had made sure that his father knew it was done anonymously.

"What are those?" Draco asked pointing to the letters.

"All the letters he sent you – me I mean," Scorpius replied, handing them over.

Draco glanced at the small stack, "I see."

Scorpius couldn't stand this polite, semi-formal, calm conversation, "What are you going to do?" He blurted.

Draco had no idea, "I tell this man the truth. He hasn't formed a friendship with me and that's unfair on him."

Scorpius frowned, "I know. But please at least read the letters. Maybe meet him in person to tell him the truth." He begged.

Draco confirmed he would at least read them.

Scorpius stood, he felt weird. He wasn't in trouble, yet he felt glum – his father seemed unhappy.

Scorpius stopped at the door, "I apologise if I crossed the line. It came from a good place."

Draco had also stood when Scorpius went to leave, his heart ached at Scorpius' last words. He pulled Scorpius into a brief hug.

"I know." Draco lovingly replied.

* * *

Later that night when the kids were in bed, Harry picked up the stack of letters. It was strange reading a letter that was penned in reply to a letter, Harry hadn't read the letters the kids sent – only the responses.

He could admit that the sender of these letters seemed nice – but he couldn't start a relationship, friendship or otherwise like this.

For the sake of his children, he decided to at least meet with the bloke and explain the situation face to face. He would also maybe put himself out there more – start dating.

* * *

Draco read the original personal ad and all the correspondence received. He could admit that Scorpius had done a good job of portraying his personality and facts about himself. Unfortunately, Scorpius was only young and had no idea what he looked for in a partner or even some aspects of his own personality.

Draco decided to do the decent thing and go to the agreed meeting place, at the arranged time, he would meet this man and kindly let him down.

* * *

Harry dropped the kids off at the Burrow for the afternoon. He had no idea why he was nervous – it wasn't a real date. He was going to explain to the poor bloke and hope to walk away head held high.

Thankfully the designated meeting place was a quiet coffee shop in muggle London – The kids had said that they didn't want to pick a wizarding place – as Harry wasn't out and they wanted him to have his privacy.

Harry had to laugh, the kids had arranged for them to both wear a red rose – so they could identify one another. His kids have been watching one too many cheesy films.

Harry walked in and noted he was the first to arrive, there only being a few other patrons. None wearing a Rose, and none alone.

He ordered a drink and sat at a table at the back – if he was going to have this awkward conversation he wanted to be out of hearing range of others.

A few moment later and Harry stared dumbfounded – Draco Malfoy had just walked in. Harry was cursing his luck, praying that Malfoy would order a take-out and leave.

Harry had been talking with Draco during the time he collected Al and Lily from school. He had enjoyed their conversations, and could even admit he found Draco attractive.

Draco ordered and then did a sweep of the coffee shop, his gaze met Harry's and he swore. Draco approached the table and looked at Harry and the rose.

"What are the odds." He said astounded, more to himself than to Harry.

Draco sat, "Afternoon, Potter." He calmly greeted.

Harry's stomach did a flip-flop, "I didn't write the ad." Harry blurted.

Draco smiled amused, "Who did?" He was expecting Harry to confess that he had Granger or someone's help.

Harry sighed, "James, Al, and Lily decided I had a sorry excuse for a love life and took it into their own hands. They wrote an ad and sent it to the singles page. Apparently, your response was deemed the best."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Technically they thought Scorpius had sent the best response."

At Harry's quizzical look he explained, "It appears we both have children who like to meddle. Scorpius saw the ad and replied, then continued to keep up correspondence. He confessed to me and pleaded with me to at least meet the sender of the letters. I came here to let them – you down gently." He laughed.

Harry laughed too and they spoke for a while about how absurd the situation was. Both agreed that they would have never used a personal ad to find a partner.

Draco eyed Harry over his second mug of coffee, "Did your children know that they picked a man to correspond with?" He casually asked although he was longing to know.

If Harry was into men – it changed everything.

Harry glanced around the shop, he had no idea why – it wasn't like he was expecting Rita Skeeter to be at the next table.

Glancing back over to Draco and locking eyes with him, "They knew. They were trying to sort my love life out after all – they were under the impression that I have been single for too long and need a man in my life."

Draco still didn't know for sure, that was until Harry continued, "I think I am ready to start dating again, having a boyfriend is something I could definitely get used to."

Draco cheered internally, "I can relate to that. It's a sad state of affairs when your eight-year-old is better at getting you a date than you are." He joked.

Harry laughed, "So this is a date?" He asked feeling bold.

Draco stared at Harry, mouth parted and a stunned expression on his face.

"I'll take that as a no." Harry awkwardly filled the silence. How embarrassing he thought as he nervously fiddled with his half-eaten blueberry muffin.

Draco snapped out of it, "Not much of a date – you could at least share your muffin." He reprimanded teasingly.

Harry looked up and caught the challenge in Draco's eyes – daring him to take him on as a potential boyfriend.

Harry smiled and pushed the plate with the remainder of the muffin on, towards Draco.

"Demanding aren't you? Have you ever made it past a first date?" He playfully retorted.

Draco bit into the muffin, then after eating it replied, "If I recall you're rather demanding yourself."

Harry smirked, "I wouldn't want a quiet life – too boring." His expression and eyes screamed 'bring it on'.

Draco couldn't help smiling at Harry. He was happy, he would have to buy Scorpius a tonne of Lego as a thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**ABC Drarry**

**A/N:** Hello. Here is my story based on the following prompt given by AchilliesTheGeek.

D = Dozen Dementors Dancing Like Dervishes.

Please note that I do not wish to offend any ones religion.

Dervishes =A member of any of various Muslim ascetic orders, some of which perform whirling dances and vigorous chanting as acts of ecstatic devotion.

**D is for a...Dozen Dementors Dancing Like Dervishes**

"I really thought I'd seen it all. That was until I saw a dozen dementors dancing like Dervishes." He remarked amusedly and slightly shocked. The dementors were really graceful and hypnotising.

"I'm surprised you know what a Dervish is, Potter." Draco drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I saw some performing a whirling dance when I was holidaying in turkey." He explained although he didn't see why he had to. He was frustrated that Malfoy questioned his intelligence.

"Who comes to a fancy dress party dressed as a dementor!" Draco said to steer the conversation in another direction. He hadn't meant to insult Harry, or question his intelligence.

* * *

Harry laughed, "Ron plays armature quidditch outside of work, for fun. He said the armature quidditch league were having fun. Apparently, the team at the bottom of the league had to go to this party dressed as something the winning team had chosen. So those graceful dementors, are actually a pissed up quidditch team."

Now Draco knew that he noticed that the dementors were not quite as skilled at dancing as true Dervishes. The party had low lighting making it difficult to see properly.

Harry glanced at Draco, "You're really not going to comment on my choice of fancy dress?" He goaded.

"I have no idea what you're supposed to be." He admitted, but silently added, 'you look extremely shaggable, though.'

Harry grinned, "I'm superman. I lost a bet to Hermione."

"Superman?" Draco echoed, "Nope no idea sorry."

Harry shrugged, he didn't expect Draco to know, "He's a famous muggle fictional character. A hero – yes I get the irony, so did Hermione – hence the torture. Never make a bet with Hermione. I'll show you a picture of superman, you'll understand."

Draco would thank Granger later, Harry looked hot. The costume was tightly fitted, he had his hair styled and no glasses.

"No glasses?" Draco questioned.

Harry wrinkled his nose, "Superman doesn't wear glasses. Well, he does when he's being Clark, but according to Hermione I could not go as Clark." He rambled, complaining about the injustice.

Draco feeling tipsy from the alcohol he had consumed admitted, "I like it. I like it a lot. The cape, the boots, and even the red pants." His voice clearly appreciative.

Harry was surprised, okay the two of them had been flirting for a long time now – but Harry never thought Draco would ever be so forward.

Harry gave Draco the once over. He had checked him out when he first arrived and promptly choked on his drink. He had spent this whole conversation either looking away from Draco or, making sure he looked at his face. Draco's costume was minimal, to say the least – Harry did not want to be caught staring. Draco had a lot of flesh on show, he wore a crown of sorts and carried a trident.

He returned his attention to the dancing dementors, "Who are you supposed to be?" He casually asked.

Draco scoffed at Harry's ignorance, "Poseidon."

Harry frowned and Draco added, "Greek god – god of the sea. Ring a bell? Nope. He's widely worshipped by seamen." Draco joked, playing on the word seamen.

Harry snorted and winced in embarrassment at his snort laugh.

"Where's your beard? I would assume Poseidon would have one." Harry pointed out.

Draco shrugged, he did not take dressing up in fancy dress too seriously. He made an effort, that was good enough for him.

"I'm the younger version of Poseidon, besides beards and seamen do not mix." He wittingly replied.

Harry's smile widened, "Prat."

Ron and Hermione joined them, spoke briefly about the drunken dementors. Ron informed them he was going for a piss and left.

Hermione eyed Draco's costume, "Figures you'd pick Poseidon. He is considered one of the most bad-tempered, moody and greedy Olympian gods." She teased.

In fact, Harry, his friends, and all the Weasley's now got on well with Draco. Hermione was only winding him up.

"Watch it...what are you meant to be?" He was going to call Hermione by her fancy dress character, but he had no idea who she was. Why was everyone dressing up as things he did not know, it was making him look like an idiot.

She grinned, "I'm Dorothy – From The Wizard of Oz." She enlightened him.

"If you say so." He said, still having no idea.

"I'm going to get Ron and go home. There's no place like home." She grinned and made her way through the crowd to extract Ron from the giant conga line. He was dancing between a dementor and a dragon.

Draco sighed, "Think I might head home too." He announced.

Harry pouted sulking. Draco had to turn his face away so Harry did not see his smile, he could not help his natural reaction to Harry pouting.

"What. No, don't go." Harry whined.

Draco looked back at Harry, "I need to get out of this ridiculous costume." He tiredly informed Harry.

"I don't want to be left on my own." Harry pouted again, giving Draco the sad eyes.

"How about a compromise? We leave the party, get changed, and you bring some films over to mine. So I can watch Superman and Wizard of Oz." He wanted to see if Harry suited his costume, compare him to the superman character, he also wanted to know what Hermione was dressed as. He hated not knowing things.

Harry beamed at him, "Deal."

Back at his Draco was now wearing comfy sleep trousers and a t-shirt. Harry returned still wearing his costume, clutching a few DVDs, and glasses on. Draco smiled fondly at him when he opened the door.

"Like your costume that much?" He joked, stepping aside and letting Harry in.

Harry looked down comically, "Oh fuck I forgot I was wearing it. I thought I was getting weird looks from your neighbour."

Draco chuckled, "Twat."

Harry shrugged it off, the costume was actually rather comfortable. He could always borrow sleepwear from Draco. He had done previously. Harry and Draco hung out often, taking it in turns to go to each other's houses, they would watch DVDs, cook, drink, hang out – whatever. It wasn't abnormal for Harry to fall asleep when he was around at Draco's. They were comfortable around each other.

They were work colleagues, friends, and outrageous flirts. Both fancied the other, both wanted more, neither had taken the plunge and admitted it.

Draco walked past the sofa, "In my room Potter."

Again Harry didn't question this, it was also a common occurrence for them to retreat to the bedroom, veg out on the bed, surrounded by refreshments, alcohol on occasion, and food. Harry knew Draco was tired if he suggested the bedroom, he also knew Draco was expecting Harry to fall asleep – he always did.

Draco made himself comfortable, Harry put in a DVD, "There are quite a few adaptations of Superman. I thought I'd start with the first one made, in 1978."

Harry joined Draco on his obscene enormous bed, "I also picked you up a bag of Maltesers – I know how much you love the muggle chocolate."

Draco snatched the bag of Maltesers, "You know me so well." He tore the bag and popped one in his mouth.

Harry tutted, "Thank you would be nice, and snatching is rude." Harry reprimanded playfully.

Draco shh'ed him, "Film starting. You quiet. No words. No fidgeting, oh and no snoring."

Harry huffed, "I don't snore."

"That sounds like talking to me." He said coolly.

Draco elbowed Harry, leant in and whispered, "Thanks, Potter."

Harry unfolded his arms and stopped sulking. He opened his own snack and settled in to enjoy the film.

He fell asleep. Draco watched Superman and The Wizard Of Oz. Once the films had finished, he removed Harry's glasses, pulled the cover over him, then climbed into bed on the other side.

After a few hours sleep, Draco was awoken by Harry's snoring. He rolled over to face Harry and shook his arm, "Potter you're snoring – again!" He complained.

He exclaimed as an arm – Harry's arm was suddenly thrown over him and pulled him flush against Harry's side.

"I don't snore Malfoy." He said defiantly.

Draco tried not to react to being this close to Harry, he hadn't ever done this before.

"Um, Harry..."

"Shut up Malfoy and kiss me already." He cut Draco's words off.

Draco did not need telling twice.


	6. Chapter 6

**ABC Drarry**

**A/N:** Wow a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed my work, liverpoolss, Yaoi-Fan-Girl-21, TheEternalForever, AcciosFirebolt8853, shelielaff, Kigen Dawn, Ani Mei, kunf'you'z-ed, VendettaPhantomhive, DRARRYLOVR4EVERINMYHEART, DarkAthene, and AchilliesTheGeek.

Here is my story based on the following prompt given by kunf'you'z-ed.

E = Elves. (Not stated if meant house elves or another form of elves. But I assume it is House Elves as this is Harry Potter based story.)

The story is based in 6th year at Hogwarts (Sort of follows the books but not completely.) Harry has still ordered Dobby and Kreacher to follow Draco, and Draco still has his task. But a slightly different take on it. Inspired by a post I once saw on Tumblr, although I don't remember who posted it – sorry. The post in question asked – what if Draco had sent Dobby to Harry before the second year. As he knew through his father that the chamber of secrets would be re-opened, and he wanted to warn Harry to stay away.

**E**** is for a...****Elves**

Harry knew Draco was up to something -he just knew it in his gut. He hated himself for having such fucked up feelings for Malfoy. He disliked him, he hated Malfoy's attitude and personality at times, but another part of him hoped Malfoy hadn't gotten in too deep. That he could figure out what he was up to, so he could convince him to stop – to defect, join The Order – be safe, protected.

He tried not to think about why he was so obsessed with finding out, helping and just making sure he was safe.

Harry had been told by Kretcher and Dobby that Malfoy had been going to the seven floor, to the room of hidden things.

A few days later Harry was once again watching Malfoy on the map, he wasn't doing anything, he was sat in the library. But that didn't stop Harry from staring at the tiny dot labelled, 'Draco Malfoy'.

* * *

A crack sounded and Dobby appeared in front of him, "Harry Potter – Dobby has no new information for you."

Harry smiled reassuringly at the elf, "No worries Dobby, thank you."

He glanced back at the map, he was suddenly struck by an idea, "Dobby? When you lived with the Malfoys how did Draco treat you?" He didn't know why it was important to him.

Dobby looked torn, but he was no longer tied to the Malfoy's, "Dobby is a free elf." He said puffing out his chest.

Harry grinned at him, "Yes you are." He fondly said.

"Dobby was treated badly by his old master..."

Harry cut him off, "Yeah but your master was Lucius, not Draco, how did he treat you? He can't be that bad can he?" He was saying the last part more to himself, he just really wanted Draco to have a redeemable quality then Harry could justify his feelings for him.

"Draco Malfoy was just a boy, Dobby wasn't treated as badly by younger Malfoy." He admitted reluctantly, Draco was still nasty to him, but at the time he was misguided and still followed his father.

"Draco Malfoy needs Harry Potter." Dobby cryptically said.

Harry frowned, "Malfoy hates me Dobby he wouldn't take my help if I offered it." Harry begrudgingly said.

Dobby shook his head and his large ears flapped, "Dobby shouldn't say." He was no longer bound to keep secrets for the Malfoys but Dobby still struggled with this concept at times.

Harry wanted to know, so he reminded Dobby, "Dobby is a free elf."

Dobby nodded, "Draco Malfoy warned Dobby. Draco Malfoy ordered Dobby to help. Draco Malfoy is trying to save the great Harry Potter like Dobby." He rushed out, relieved at having told his secret.

Harry sat up straighter, "What? How so? Now, he can't order you to do anything now." Harry pointed out confused.

Dobby stared, "No Draco Malfoy is helping Harry Potter second year." He clarified.

Harry still didn't understand, "When you were still the Malfoys elf?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically, "Harry Potter was going to return to Hogwarts – Harry Potter mustn't return." He repeated.

Harry sighed, "Dobby tell me how Mal-Draco helped." He urgently demanded.

Dobby could see this was really important to Harry, "Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter."

Harry was growing impatient, it was tiresome talking to Dobby – he was lovely but it was hard work.

"And I'm thankful for that Dobby, I really am. But please tell me how Draco helped me in second year." He pleaded.

Dobby replied, "Dobby is being told to stop Harry Potter from returning to Hogwarts. To save Harry Potter. Dobby isn't allowed to tell Master Lucius what Dobby is doing. Dobby is to protect Harry Potter from the chamber of secrets. Dobby is told not to be telling Harry Potter who sent him – to warns Harry Potter."

Harry's mind was a whirlwind of emotions, thoughts and Dobby's words ringing in his mind. He thought back to the second year, the trouble Dobby had caused to try and get him to stay home, or leave Hogwarts.

"Why would Draco help?" He asked out loud, more to himself than Dobby.

"Dobby is hearing of your greatness, sir, Dobby is being told by young Master Malfoy. Dobby is hearing of Master Lucius plan, Dobby wanting to save Harry Potter. Dobby is getting help from Draco Malfoy -he is ordering me to warn Harry Potter – to stop him from coming to Hogwarts where Harry Potter may be harmed."

Harry had stood and was pacing, "Thank you Dobby, you have been very...um...informative."

Dobby thanked Harry and disappeared.

Harry needed to think, he needed to get the whole story, he needed Malfoy.

Harry grabbed the map and located Malfoy quick enough – he was no longer in the library. Instead, he was leaving the third floor and heading Harry assumed back to the dungeons? Or the seventh floor.

Harry prayed it was the room of requirement he was heading to, as the Gryffindor common room was closer. He kept hold of the map, he raced out of the boys dorms, through the common room and through the portrait. He glanced at the map and cursed, Malfoy was heading down.

Harry raced as fast as he could, through secret passageways and along deserted corridors. He reached the second floor and quickly checked the map again, hoping Malfoy hadn't reached the dungeons yet.

He smiled relieved when he realised that Malfoy..what? Harry frowned, Malfoy was in the first-floor girls bathroom – Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom to be precise.

Harry caught his breath and walked fast to the toilets, he paused at the door – took a steadying breath and pushed the door open.

He heard talking, but it came to an abrupt stop, "Who's there?" Draco called, uncertain.

Harry stepped into the bathroom, making sure he was in view.

"It's me." He states, groaning inwardly at his stupidity.

Malfoy looks tired, looks like he's trying not to cry, he looks distraught and Harry wants to help him, protect him – save him.

"Fuck off Potter." He demands.

"I don't think so," Harry replies stepping closer.

Draco raises his wand, "I can curse you!" He warns.

Harry shrugs, "So can I." Raising his own wand.

Harry decides he can't take it anymore, Malfoy looks so lost and Harry has to help him, so instead of fighting he declares, "I want to help you."

"No, you do not." Draco snapped.

"I know I haven't given you a reason to believe me. But I want to help you, I really do. The Order..."

"No."

"Malfoy they can protect you." Harry pleaded.

"They can't not from him." He spat out the word him.

"I'll make sure of it." Harry protested – determined to get Draco to change sides.

Draco looked torn, "He'll find me, he'll kill my parents." He sounded distraught.

"I can hide you somewhere he cannot find you. Change sides, join the order – take their protection. I'll make sure you are safe. Trust me." Harry stepped closer, eyes pleading and begging Draco to listen.

"I'll never be safe. We'll never be safe – my mother..." He stopped and took a few steadying breaths.

Harry didn't dare touch him to reassure him, he was frightened that Draco would react badly to that, "Then change sides but don't tell your parents, just me and maybe a few Order members. Dumbledore..."

Draco made a strangled noise at the mention of Dumbledore.

"...He can arrange everything. Maybe you can pretend to still be on Voldemort's side. Continue as you are so you do not alert anyone. Then when everything has been put in place and your mother was safely taken to somewhere secure, you can go too." Harry finished – hopeful.

Draco wouldn't let himself believe it, "Why do you care?" He wondered.

Harry couldn't even answer that himself, he just did, "I care. Don't ask me why I don't know. I just...I need you safe." He quietly and voraciously replied.

Draco searched Harry's face, he was being sincere, he truthfully wanted him safe.

"I really want to. I don't know if I can." Draco admitted.

Harry feeling daring reached out and took hold of Draco's hand, holding it firmly yet gently.

"You can. I believe in you." He quietly uttered the words.

Draco was trying so hard not to cry in front of Harry, he let out a single sob. Harry pulled Draco towards him by his hand, hugging him for the first time in his life.

"Please, Draco," Harry begged, calling Malfoy by his first name.

Draco's hands tightened on the front of Harry's robes.

After a long silence, with only the sound of heavy breathing, Draco spoke, "Promise me you'll keep me safe."

Harry hugged him closer, "I promise."

Harry knew in that moment everything changed.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is a list of suggestions so far.

**1\. Letter **

**2\. Suggestion**

**3\. Suggested By**

* * *

A

Amortentia

Shelielaff

* * *

B

Bees, Boggarts, Borgin and Burkes

VendettaPhantomhive &amp; kunf'you'z-ed

* * *

C

Children – use the kids to get them together

Kigen Dawn

* * *

D

Dozen Dementors dancing like Dervishes

AchilliesTheGeek

* * *

E

Elves

kunf'you'z-ed

* * *

F

Family – not following epilogue &amp; Fang

Liverpoolss &amp; TheEternalForever

* * *

G

Greyback – Draco attacked by Greyback

AccioFirebolt8853

* * *

H

Herbology

TheEternalForever

* * *

I

Imps

ShadowsWithoutHo

* * *

J

Justin (Where one of them gets jealous because they think the other is dating Justin.)

shelielaff

and

James Sirius Potter - pranks 1st year Scorpius and both parents are called into the headmasters office.

iggle731

* * *

K

kindred (Harry and Draco bond over a shared experience)

Gryffindor Rat

* * *

L

Luna Lovegood - plays matchmaker

iggle731

* * *

M

Motorbike

TheEternalForever

* * *

N

Neko -Neko Harry at pet shop

Yaoi-Fan-Girl-21

* * *

O

Owls and Orders

Gryffindor Rat

* * *

P

Peeves - maybe involving a prank.

iggle731

* * *

Q

Quidditch, Quibbler

DarkAthene

* * *

R

Rain (rain becomes sentimental/symbolic to them?)

Gryffindor Rat

* * *

S

Step family – follow epilogue &amp; Stars

Liverpoolss &amp; TheEternalForever

* * *

T

Treacle Tart

DarkAthene

* * *

U

Unicorns are Usefull for Unification

Gryffindor Rat

* * *

V

Vehement vows

Gryffindor Rat

* * *

W

Wolves

TheEternalForever

* * *

X

Xenophone

Gryffindor Rat

* * *

Y

Yule ball – Spin off?

Kigen Dawn

* * *

Z

Zigzagging zombies and Draco's zealotry... Hahahahahaha, naw, just kidding. um, how about zodiac signs?

Gryffindor Rat


	8. Chapter 8

**ABC Drarry**

**A/N:** Here is the letter F. Um sorry for the complete random rubbishness of this story!

F = Family – not following epilogue – suggested by liverpoolss

Fang – suggested by TheEternalForever

**F**** is for...****Family and Fang**

Draco stared at the great beast of a dog, he spoke to it, "How I ended up in this situation, is beyond me."

Of course, the great bloody dog didn't answer, instead slobbered all over his expensive flooring.

"I see. Is this how it is going to be?" He asked unimpressed.

The dog let out a loud booming bark that made Draco jump.

"Fucking hell Fang! Indoor voice." He rebuked.

Fang ignored him, instead, he proceeded to scratch his ear.

"Bloody dog. Come. Follow me, I have some lovely food prepared for you." Draco said fondly.

Although he was way out of his depth looking after a giant boarhound, he had offered to watch Fang for Hagrid – he never thought in a million years that Hagrid would take him up on his offer.

* * *

He sighed, he was going to miss Hagrid. Hagrid had become a great friend of his – he felt like family. The man in question was making a trip, somewhere he couldn't take Fang. Draco did ask but apparently Hagrid was going to seeing about a new pet and thought it best that as few people knew what he was up to. Draco hoped it wasn't dragons – Hagrid was obsessed with dragons.

Draco followed the droplets of Fang's drool on his slate floor all the way to the kitchen, "I see you found the food." He shook his head at the dozy dog, who was currently eating his lovingly prepared food with gusto.

Draco could deal with a loud, slobbering Fang when visiting Hagrid, as it was usually only for a few hours. But a whole week with the dog – that was another story.

At home, Draco was far more relaxed and would do things he wouldn't consider doing if in public, or around someone's home.

He dropped to the floor, next to Fang and proceeded to pet, stroke and play with the beast, Fang got hyped up and started to lick Draco's face and ears, sitting on Draco's lap.

"Aw, Fang!" He cried.

His doorbell rang out, and he pushed Fang off with difficulty. He slowly walked to the door, Fang following happily in step with him.

He opened the door to Potter.

"Malfoy." He greeted politely.

Draco felt self-conscious, he was aware that he had just been rolling around on his kitchen floor with a dog, a giant slobbering brute of a dog. He probably looked a right state – he hated looking anything but his best when in Potter's presence. He wanted to make a good impression.

"Potter, may I help you?" He enquired.

Harry smiled, "I went to Hagrid's as he wanted me to check on his – well never mind, top secret. Anyway, when I was there I noticed Hagrid forgot to pass on a few of Fang's things, I brought them over to you." Harry explained, trying not to grin, as Malfoys trousers were covered in dog hairs, his shirt had obvious drool wet patches, and he looked as if he'd been through a hedge backwards as the muggle saying goes.

Harry thought he still looked fuckable.

"Oh, right come in then." He opened the door wider to allow Potter to come in.

As soon as Fang saw Harry he attacked him, "Whoa, down Fang. Fang. FANG!" Harry called, but he was laughing.

Draco showed Harry through to his kitchen and offered him a drink.

"Tea, if that's ok? I'm parched." He joked.

Draco busied himself making tea, while it was Harry's turn to play with Fang and be utterly soaked with slobber.

Draco placed the teapot and other bits on his kitchen island, making his own tea.

Potter joined him and added milk and sugar to his, "Thanks."

Draco offered a small smile in return and asked, "So Fang's things." He prompted.

Potter took a sip of tea, "Oh yeah." He pulled out a box, cast the relevant spell to re-size it to its original size.

"His lead, although I don't think Hagrid has ever actually bother using it. Think he lets Fang run around freely. Fang's blanket – yes I know. But he has it with him when he sleeps – he needs it. His toothbrush..."

"His what?" Draco exclaimed.

Harry chuckled, "His toothbrush. You have to brush dogs teeth..."

"No way!" Draco said adamantly.

Harry smiled, "Hagrid takes great care of Fang, and he would be very disappointed if his standard of care slipped whilst he was away. You wouldn't want Fang to get gum disease?"

Draco frowned, "Bloody hell, I'm going to have to brush his bloody teeth. Isn't there a spell for it?" He grumbled.

Harry shrugged his shoulder unsure, "Dunno. Maybe? But Hagrid does it by hand. Likes taking care of Fang with the human touch – helps create a bond I guess."

Draco wrinkled his nose, "Lovely."

They spoke about Fang's routine for some time, Harry was on his second cup of tea.

"I was surprised you offered to watch Fang for Hagrid. I'm glad, as I would have probably eventually volunteered if no one else offered." Harry admitted.

Harry knew that Hagrid and Draco had been friends for a few years now, and for over a year had been close. Hagrid had told Harry that he sees Draco as family, like how he also sees Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Draco casually replied, "Just helping a friend out. Besides Fang sleeps most of the time, I'm sure we will be fine."

Harry laughed, "Do you remember the first year when you landed us in detention and Hagrid took us into the Forbidden Forest?"

Draco groaned, "Yes. I remember."

Harry was grinning at the memory, "You we're so scared. Fang was with us too." Harry said as he looked at the sleeping dog.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fat lot of good that bloody dog did – coward."

Both were laughing over the memory.

"You ran away too." Harry pointed out.

Draco pretended not to hear Harry, and Harry laughed.

"I better go. I have dinner plans with Ginny." Harry reluctantly informed Draco as he stood.

Draco forced himself not to sneer at the mention of Weaslettes name.

"Of course – wouldn't want to keep the future Mrs Potter waiting." He was impressed with the minimal level of bitterness in his voice.

Harry frowned, "Um what? Ginny and I, we aren't together. There will be no future Mrs Potter, maybe, hopefully, a Mr Potter one day." Harry clarified, and smiled at Draco, as his face expression was comical. He was obviously surprised by Harry's news.

"Oh, right – excellent. I mean wonderful. I – shit..." Draco struggled, still reeling from Harry's announcement.

Harry grinned, "Yes, it is rather excellent and wonderful." he teased.

Draco composed himself long enough to escort Harry to the front door, "Thanks for Fang's things. Very kind of you."

Harry waved off his thanks, "No problem. In fact, I feel a tad guilty that you have been landed with the task of watching Fang, alone. If it is agreeable to you, I can stop by to help. Take him for walks with you, help cleans up slobber puddles."

Harry just wanted to spend more time with Draco. Draco was a freelance potions master but often worked on Auror cases for the Ministry. Draco had consulted on numerous cases and had struck up a polite working friendship with Harry and Ron, and even Hermione. In fact, they were all friends, not really close but still friends. For a long time Harry had been wanting more, not a deeper friendship – although that would be nice, but a more intimate relationship with Draco.

Draco smiled at Harry's kind offer, "That would be..."

"Excellent, Wonderful?" Harry suggested playfully.

"Yes, it would. Thank you." Draco sincerely told him.

They said their goodbyes. Draco closed the door and let out a huge sigh, "I'm screwed." He told himself out loud.

He has fancied Potter – no Harry, for years and years. Probably since early school years if he really evaluated it. But he knew for certain and was enlightened on his full extent of his feelings when Harry had saved him from the fire.

To hear Harry admit that he wasn't with the ginger leech, that in fact, he was gay – well Draco needed to sit down and maybe have a strong drink – or two.

000

Two days had passed, no sign of Harry. Draco was ready to beg him to help – Fang was a handful.

Draco walked into the living room, and caught Fang licking his glass French doors, he supposed Fang didn't have glass windows this large in Hagrid's hut.

"Fantastic, thank you." Draco sarcastically told the ridiculous, yet loveable dog.

His doorbell rang, he left to answer, leaving Fang to his window licking.

"Potter!" Draco called in surprise, he had given up on the idea of Harry helping him.

"The one and only. Sorry, I haven't been over sooner, been hectic in the Auror office." He hoped Draco wasn't too annoyed at him.

"No worries, Fang is happy enough destroying my house, room by room." He joked as he let Harry in.

Harry let out an amused chuckle upon entering the room and seeing Fang licking Draco's windows.

"Such a strange dog, yet loveable," Harry announced fondly.

Draco smiled, "My sentiments exactly."

Fang greeted Harry. Harry petted him as he asked Draco, "Want to join Fang and me on a walk?"

Draco really needed to get on with some work, but the allure of a nice stroll with Harry was too much.

"Sure. Let me grab a jumper and we'll head out." He replied.

Harry sent him a small smile. A few moments later Draco, Harry and Fang were walking out towards a set of fields, a light breeze blowing but otherwise a bright warm sunny day.

Fang walked alongside them, never running off – Harry was impressed.

Draco indicated for Harry to go first when they reached a stile. Draco took the opportunity to check out Harry's rear as he climbed over.

Harry turned his head to hide his smile from Draco. He had caught Draco checking him out – it made him instantly grin.

Once in the field Harry found a large stick and threw it for Fang to fetch. He bounded off after it, leaving Draco and Harry alone.

Harry turned to face Draco, "Has Fang been a lot of trouble?"

Draco shook his head, "Yes and no. I think the worst thing is his...flatulence."

Harry couldn't help it he laughed, not at Fang's wind, but at Draco. His face expression and tone of voice as he said flatulence. It was funny yet adorable – he would never call Draco adorable to his face. Harry wondered if Draco ever used words like – fart.

Draco huffed, "It isn't funny Potter. You and Weasley may find flatulence amusing and a form of entertainment, but I most certainly do not."

That did Harry, he stopped walking and laughed. Draco had also stopped, face unimpressed, arms crossed and indignation in his eyes.

Harry stopped laughing, "Sorry." he sincerely said, letting out a stray chuckle after his apology.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Apology accepted."

Harry pushed his luck and retorted, "You know we all do it – even you oh great one must get flatulence occasionally." Harry reasoned.

"I am not having this conversation with you. It is crass, it is not a suitable topic of conversation and I would appreciate it if you show a little more respect." He hauntingly replied, sounding a lot like his mother in that moment.

Instead of feeling abashed, Harry bit his lip and stifled his laughter. He knew Draco was raised with strict etiquette rules, he was obviously offended by farting to some extent. Harry knew he shouldn't laugh, but Draco was being so darn adorable.

Harry was close to cracking up, he took a calming breath, but the word 'guff' popped into his head and he barked out a laugh.

He clamped his hand over his mouth, removing it he quickly said, "Sorry. I really am. It just...you're being.." Harry stopped abruptly. He was going to say adorable.

Draco arched a brow, "Yes. Do go on. I'm being?"

Draco wasn't impressed, Harry was obviously going to say he was overacting, he was uptight, or being ridiculous. His friends used to tease him at school constantly about it, Draco didn't know why he just got offended by it. It was a taboo subject and he wasn't used to talking about something as disgusting as gas.

Harry could see Draco was annoyed and well on his way to getting angry.

Harry held up his hands, "I wasn't going to say anything mean – I swear." He hoped that would be enough to calm Draco.

Draco frowned, uncrossed his arms, "Whatever, you're clearly thinking I'm just an uptight snob." He grumbled as he started to walk in the direction of Fang, who hadn't bothered to return Harry's stick.

Harry's heart sank. He really hadn't meant to offend or insult Draco. He had planned on enjoying a lovely afternoon with him, and now he had gone and ruined it – all in one conversation.

Harry followed Draco, increased his pace, catching up to him, "Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't intend for today to go like this. I just...fuck I'm useless. Sorry okay." Harry pleaded.

Draco relaxed somewhat at Harry's desperate plea and rambling. Harry was clearly upset about how today was going, that intrigued Draco.

Draco let out a sigh, "Does anything annoy the great Harry Potter?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "Sure lots of things. I'm not perfect – I've never claimed to be. People cracking their knuckles, people who eat really noisily – yeah I know it is surprising I haven't stabbed Ron with my folk or something. Um...but something I'm offended by – no not really. I'm pretty relaxed about most things." He admitted.

Draco replied, "That's normal, though – being annoyed at those things."

Harry thought for a moment, "Okay – well I'm very protective of my food. Like really protective. If you ask surely I could probably, maybe share – depending on how much I like the person whose asking. But if someone tries to just help themselves – no. Nope – not happening."

Draco smiled, he liked learning new things. "I can't say I've noticed you being overprotective of your food." He confessed, having watched Harry many times and not once observing him losing his shit over food.

Harry laughed, "All my friends learnt to not take without asking, or to just get their bloody own." Harry said vehemently.

Harry continued, "Hermione said it probably stems from my upbringing. Being given limited food and that, now I can have food, any quantity and any foods – is fantastic, so I'm protective of it. She thinks I'm worried someone might take it away or something. I know logically I will never be in that situation again where I'm starving – I have money and I'm my own person. I can buy and eat whatever I want. But some things just stick with you."

Draco frowned he never liked it when Harry mentioned his shitty upbringing, not because he didn't want to hear about it, but because he wanted to track down every single Dursley and...well do awful things. It also always surprised him how casually Harry talked of his abuse – like it was nothing.

Draco blurted "You've shared your food with me. I didn't even ask." He pointed out.

Harry looked away from Draco and out towards Fang, "Yeah." Was all he replied. He really liked Draco, not just as a friend, therefore he was happy to share his food. To him it was a big deal – it meant a lot.

Draco was thinking over all the times Harry had offered to share his food. Not buy him something separate, not give him all of it – simply sharing his food.

"And I swear I've stolen food from your plate – numerous times and haven't been stabbed with a fork." He observed, being completely oblivious to what it meant.

Harry remained silent.

Draco glanced at him, "In fact last week, when we were working on that case. You ordered in take out as we were pulling an all-nighter. What you ordered looked more appealing, I took the whole container of noodles and you didn't jam a chopstick through my eye or anything."

Continuing, "Then there was that time you were eating that delicious muggle chocolate bar, you had eaten half of it, was about to take another bite and I snatched it out of your hands and ate it myself. Right in front of you!"

Harry scowled at the memory, that one was difficult not to react to.

"Also you've been blaming Ron for your muffin going missing from your desk – that's me." He announced proudly.

Harry wasn't mad, in fact, it made him smile – it seemed he didn't care as long as it was Draco doing the stealing.

Draco continued on through Harry's silence, "Now that I think about it, I'm always stealing your food. I'm an arse. Then there was that time..."

"Draco. Shut up." Harry kindly called.

Draco frowned deep in thought, "But...now that I really think about it, I have seen you get protective over your food. Neville got a sharp smack across the knuckles for daring to try and take a chip off your plate."

"I had just done a 12-hour shift, I was so hungry – he was going to take...never-mind." Harry huffed.

"I get that. But I have eaten plenty of chips off your plate, in fact, I have even taken your last few chips." He rambled.

Harry shook his head minutely, "Oh look Fang is finally bringing that stick back." He cried, hoping it was enough of a distraction for Draco. Eventually, Draco would join the dots and Harry really couldn't deal with the rejection right now.

"No, he's not, he's chasing that rabbit." Draco pointed out.

After a few moments of silence, Harry thought that the topic of why Harry shared anything with Draco but no one else was finally dropped. That was until Draco spoke up.

"Why do you always offer me some of your food?" He questioned straight to the point, as he looked sideways at Harry.

Harry casually said, "Because I know you will just steal it anyway, I might as well offer it before you do. All of my other friends have taken the hint. They don't try to steal my food anymore – you do." He explained, it sounded reasonable.

"But when your other friends try, you punish them. When I steal your food, you don't smack me across my knuckles with your fork or look as if you wanted to cause me a slow and painful death. You just do that silly half smile and push your plate towards me and offer me more." Draco retorted, finally realising how often Harry would do that.

If he was being honest with himself, most of the time he wasn't hungry. He just liked seeing Harry do his fond half smile and...fuck he really has it bad.

Harry remained silent he had no sensible explanation – the truth was simply because he liked Draco and would give him anything.

Fang was happy running around the field, he hadn't come back to them yet. Harry really wished he could think of anything else to talk about – but his mind was completely blank.

He opted to say nothing.

Draco was determined, he seemed to be on a roll, he was recalling all the times he stole Harry's food to build a strong argument, "I remember that time I licked your ice cream, so you couldn't have it."

Harry grinned, he remembered that too, it was such a Draco move. He licked all over it and declared his germs were on it so Harry might as well give it to him. Harry did – of course. He wanted to see Draco licking it again. It was rather tantalising the way Draco licked that darn ice cream.

Still, Harry remained silent, just walking slowly next to Draco, smiling as Draco reminisced.

"That time I bit all the heads off your sugar mice, leaving the bottom half. You opened the bag to find a bag full of half eaten mice. Just a bag of mice arses." he laughed.

Harry joined in the laughter, "I still ate them. Nothing wrong with a bit of arse." He joked suggestively.

Draco stared opened mouthed at him, Harry wondered if his poor tasteless joke offended him.

Harry playfully elbowed him, "Not an arse fan?" He asked.

Harry knew Draco was gay, it was public knowledge – but it didn't mean Draco liked arse, in the crudest sense.

Draco smirked, "Quite the opposite I assure you."

Harry desired Draco in that moment, his seductive drawl did it for him.

Thankfully the conversation had turned away from Harry's reason for sharing his food.

Draco voiced his earlier opinion, "Before you enlightened me, I assumed you were a breast kind of man."

Harry shook his head, "Nah. Ginny had smallish breasts, not like I really saw much of them. Did you really not have even an inkling that I was into men?"

"None at all," Draco replied.

"Ron used to say me and Shaun were obvious..."

"What, Caswell? You and Shaun Caswell are a thing?" Draco blurted shocked.

"No. Not are, were. We were a thing, not anymore. It did affect our working relationship, Shaun has moved departments now, got head hunted." Harry explained.

Draco grumbled, "Shaun, really. Not my type."

Harry smiled, Draco sounded slightly jealous.

"Not really my type either. Yes, his attractive, but not what I usually go for." Harry reassured.

Draco cheered inwardly, "Oh."

Harry had no idea what made him bring it up again, when he was determined to avoid it earlier, "Shaun stole my last bite of treacle tart – instant relationship ender that." He joked.

Draco looked puzzled, "I ate all the treacle filling out of one of your tarts once, leaving just the pastry base. You laughed and just ate the base." Draco pointed out.

"I know," Harry replied, actually hoping Draco would figure it out soon.

"But why?" he asked himself more than Harry.

"Just think about it. Come find me if you figure it out." Harry teased, as he increased his pace, heading in the direction of Fang.

Draco stayed rooted to the spot, thinking about everything. Trying to figure it out. He couldn't.

He pulled out his mobile phone that he was pleased Pansy insisted he owned. It seemed to be the latest craze sweeping the wizarding community, someone had figured out how to get them to run in the Wizarding world.

He called Hermione, he had her number but rarely called her, unless it was for work purposes.

"Malfoy." She greeted kindly.

"Granger." He replied.

"It's Weasley now." She pointed out.

"Nope, not happening. You'll always be Granger to me." He teased.

"How can I help?" She asked, then shouted, "Rose, put that down. Now."

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Draco reassured her.

"Ron! Don't give that to her, I've just told her she couldn't have it." Hermione complained.

Draco heard Ron in the background, "Ops sorry."

Hermione sighed, "Whatever, too late now she's almost finished eating it."

"Sorry Draco, how can I help?" She asked again.

Draco felt stupid for calling now, but he decided he might as well ask what he wanted to ask, "Why is Harry so protective of his food?" he didn't tell Hermione that Harry actually wasn't protective around Draco.

Hermione laughed, she had assumed that maybe Draco had tried to take something of Harry's and was dealing with the consequences of his actions.

"Don't take it to heart. He hates sharing, nothing against you personally. He shares occasionally with Ron and me, but reluctantly." Draco could hear the fondness in her voice.

"Does he share with anyone?" He asked.

"No. I think when that day comes, we will be witnessing something truly special." She laughed.

She saw Draco as a friend and wished he would realise it too. He just assumed they were all being nice out of professionalism. But they all wanted Draco to join their friendship group.

Draco remained silent.

"Draco?" Hermione called after a long silence.

"I got to go. Thanks for your help." He hung up, put his phone away and scanned the field for Harry.

He spotted him trying to wrestle a ball out of Fang's mouth.

Draco headed in his direction. Harry managed to get the ball free and threw it across the field for Fang to chase after.

Harry turned to face Draco, "That dog is such a..."

Draco cut him off, "I think I've figured it out."

Harry was startled by that, "Really?"

"Really." He confirmed.

Harry grinned, "Took you long enough." Harry teased.

Draco didn't bother to reply, instead, he closed the distance between them and kissed Harry. Thankful and not for the first time, that Hagrid was his family now, as it had brought him that bit closer to Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**ABC Drarry**

**A/N:** Here is the letter G.

G = Greyback – Draco attacked by Greyback, suggested by AccioFirebolt8853

**G**** is for...****Greyback**

The manor wasn't home anymore, it was a house of horrors. A house where Draco was living in hell – every day.

Each day brought a new living nightmare. Voldemort was using The Manor as headquarters, meaning Draco had to witness far too many atrocious things. He watched as the truly terrifying werewolf Greyback, and his group of snatchers brought group after group of captors. He recognised many faces. He knew Loony Lovegood and Olivander – to name a few.

He was constantly on edge, living in fear. He had witnessed people he knew, even people he loved be tormented, have the cruciatus curse put on them – being witness to that awful snake eating a Hogwarts teacher. Draco shuddered – too many horrible acts, he didn't think he'd ever be the same again.

He feared for his parent's lives, as well as his own. He was always on high alert, he had to be around Voldemort, his crazy aunt Bella and the other death eaters. Greyback wasn't technically a Death Eater, but he was willing to help The Dark Lord, as he got to bite and maim as he pleased. This frightened Draco more than he cared to admit.

* * *

The Dark Lord had turned his name into a taboo, knowing that a lot of The Order of the Phoenix would call him Voldemort – revealing their location as soon as they uttered his name.

Draco's worst nightmare came true when Greyback hauled in his latest group of people he caught. Draco knew immediately that it was the golden trio. His stomach dropped, his heart was beating so hard, and all he wanted to do was run to Potter, to apparate him out of there – save him.

He had witnessed far too much violence, evil, and lives being destroyed. He was holding himself together rather well, but Draco knew he wouldn't be able to stand by and watch Potter be tortured, or, killed. Not him – anyone but him.

Draco was thankful for the fact Voldemort wasn't here at the moment. Greyback was insistent, he was adamant that he had captured Potter, and he wanted his reward.

His mother and father were reluctant to commit to summoning Voldemort. They wanted to be sure before they did so. They were merely being tolerated by Voldemort, calling him back, when it was not Potter, would make him furious.

Draco snuck quick glances at Potter when his parents were busy discussing how to proceed. Harry's face was unrecognisable due to swelling, but Draco just knew it was him. He looked a state, but being on the run, doing Merlin knows what probably did not help matters. Granger and Weasley looked just as bad, minus the swollen faces.

His mother and father asked him to confirm if it was Harry Potter. He didn't need to have a closer look, it was Potter. However, he told his parents he could not be sure – he didn't know.

He had no idea how Potter was going to get himself out of this one. It didn't bare thinking about, Draco could not lose Potter.

His aunt Bella came in, spotted a sword – she claimed it was from her vault. She was frantic, she tortured Granger to get information, whilst Potter and Weasley were taken to the dungeons. Draco was trying to think of a way to save them – save him. He couldn't concentrate, as much as he bullied Granger, he did not want to see the poor girl tortured.

His blood ran cold when he realised that his aunt had summoned Voldemort. Then everything happened so quickly, Potter and Weasley were in the room, Potter took the wands out of his hand – he had a weak grip on them.

As Potter was close he made a split decision, he didn't want to be here when the dark lord returned, he whispered desperately to Potter, "Take me with you. Please." He begged, frightened and scared.

Before Potter had a chance to process what Draco was asking, he was gone, the Malfoy's former house elf had saved them – leaving Draco behind. Wandless and facing his aunt's and lord Voldemort's wrath. He wanted to break down and cry – he was still in this hell house.

A few days later Draco was feeling completely lost, he needed to get out of the manor, he needed help – he wished Dumbledore was still alive. He could accept his offer of a safe house, for him and his mother at least.

Once again Greyback was prowling the halls of the manor, Draco was about to do a complete turn around to avoid walking by him when Greyback called to him.

He stopped and listened as Greyback insulted him, taunted him. He felt defenceless he had no wand, he was tired, weak and just exhausted.

"You know what Malfoy, I blame you for me missing out on the reward on Potter's head." He spat, standing too close for Draco's liking.

"Oh, how so?" He asked, voice as steady as he could make it.

"We both knew it was him, yet you refused to identify him." He growled.

Draco had no answer for that, instead, he replied, "I do not have to answer to you."

This only angered him. He shoved Draco against the wall and threatened him.

Draco could not let Greyback know that he was frightened, he shoved him back, "You would not dare. My parents would kill you."

"I'm sure by the time they found you, you'd be dead and I'll be long gone." He sneered, as he dragged Draco to a fireplace, floo'ing out of the manor before anyone even noticed that Greyback was there.

Draco panicked, his parents were busy with the dark lord, and he often wandered The Manor for hours. His parents wouldn't notice his absence for a long time. He appeared to be in an old, very dirty cabin. Draco guessed this was one of the places Greyback would go when it was a full moon, it was in the middle of the nowhere. Draco had no wand, couldn't apparate – and Greyback had closed the floo.

"What do you want?" He pleaded as he scrambled away from the maniac.

"Just to teach you a lesson. You're not better than me, you're not protected anymore." He taunted, gleefully.

That was the start of his torturous time locked in a cabin, with a crazy wolf, who often attacked him – luckily he hadn't bitten him. Draco suspected Greyback wouldn't dare go as far as that – not with a Malfoy.

Draco had no idea how long he had been locked away, but it felt like an eternity. He was hungry, he was thirsty, tired, and injured. In his lowest moments he hoped Greyback would lose his control and kill him – at least this would be over.

He heard noises and prayed that Greyback had his fill of maiming innocents tonight, then he would leave him alone.

"...Someone's here." He heard a male voice mumbling.

"Shh, we don't know who it is. It's definitely not Greyback, we know for a fact he's attacking those muggles in Bristol." A female voice answered.

Draco held his breath, a small hopeful part of him thought he recognised the man's voice. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Draco stepped forwards, out of the dark corner he was previously crouched in.

He cheered internally, when two faces swivelled around to him, one of them was his old school professor – professor Lupin.

"Help me." He pleaded, unable to walk towards them as he was chained by the ankle to the wall.

It turns out the woman with Lupin was his cousin, they unchained him and took him to a safe house – that belonged to The Order of The Phoenix.

It took a few days before Draco was able to concentrate on any conversation. They fed him, cleaned him up, and healed his injuries as much as possible. When he was finally able to function without passing out, he went in search of someone – anyone. Being alone in a room for days was getting tedious.

He found Lupin in the small kitchen, he greeted him warmly and asked him how he was feeling.

"Much better, thank you." He answered as he sat at the small worn table.

Lupin handed him a cup of tea, "We were told of your sudden disappearance, and we hoped you had not been sent on a secret mission for the dark lord."

Draco shuddered, "Who told you I was missing?" he asked.

Lupin smiled, a small controlled smile, "I cannot go into details, just a member of the order who has access to the manor."

Draco frowned, "A spy? Why didn't they help me? Why didn't they help Potter when they were brought to the manor?"

"They were not there during the capture of Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione are safe, or were safe when we last spoke with them." He gravely announced he knew Draco wasn't a threat. He wouldn't be going back to the wrong side.

Draco felt sick, he knew Potter was at risk of dying every day, but it still didn't stop him reacting every time he was reminded of the dangers Potter faced.

Draco confessed all to his former professor. Admitted that he would have taken Dumbledore up on his offer of refuge if they hadn't been interrupted on the tower. All about the horrors of the goings on at the manor, his fear for the death of his family. He admitted that he knew it was Potter but refused to confirm his identity.

"Can I stay?" he asked hesitantly, unsure if he would be turned away for being a death eater.

"Of course. Unfortunately, for your own safety, you will have to remain hidden, stay in this safe house." Remus informed Draco.

From then onwards Draco helped the order as much as possible, he justified it by saying everything he told them would help save his mother and Potter. He gave them everything he knew of the dark lords plans – it wasn't much, details of the manor and names of death eaters. He had switched sides, he did it to stay alive and to hopefully help Potter stay alive too.

After a few weeks of being at the safe house, he was informed that his mother had been told that he was in hiding, safe, with the order. She was relieved, but would remain at the manor, so Lucius and the dark lord wouldn't get suspicious.

Months later everything came to a head, the order was called to fight. The death eaters had gotten into Hogwarts, and news that Potter was there had spread. Draco refused to remain in hiding, he had to fight, he had to make sure his mother was safe, that Potter had a chance – he wanted the dark lord gone. He couldn't sit by and do nothing.

A lot happened during that battle, Draco saw Potter and his friends go into the room of hidden things, then Crabbe and Goyle following. He knew they'd be up to no good, he had to warn Potter.

Crabbe wanted to kill Potter, Draco yelled at him to not kill Potter in desperation. Then Crabbe the fool had cast Fiendfyre and they were all doomed. They were all going to die, and all Draco could think, was Potter was going to die without knowing how he felt about him.

Then there he was, swooping down on a broom, saving him. Draco clung to him so tightly, thankful Potter was alive. Draco did not want to let go, but soon Potter was dashing off, giving Draco such an intense look before he ran off. That single look held so much information.

That one look told Draco, that Potter knew, that Potter felt it too, that Potter was going to save him – save them all.

Then it happened, Draco's worst fear. Potter was dead, his limp body being carried in the arms of Hagrid. Draco was crushed, truly crushed – he wanted to run to Potter. His mother appeared at his side, she showed no emotion, just took hold of his hand, squeezing it once before letting it go.

Potter did it, he fooled the dark lord – he defeated him. Everything was going to be alright he thought as he sat with his parents in the great hall. He felt like he shouldn't be here, among the grieving. It was unbearable, he could see so many lifeless, cold bodies laid out in the hall. It hurt to see Professor Lupin and his cousin among them – they saved him from Greyback.

He knew a time would come for explanations, explanations to his parents, society, and most importantly Potter. For now, he just wanted to leave the hall, leave these hurt people to their grief. He left with his parents, uncertain of his fate.

It was, of course, Potter who saved them once again, Potter's testimony prevented him from going to prison. He told the wizengamot about his mothers lie to the dark lord, his reluctance to identify him, and his switch to the order, towards the end. Everything – and it worked. The Malfoy's were free, free of lord Voldemort, free from danger and free from serving the rest of their lives in prison. Draco personally thought his father deserved to be sentenced, but he didn't dare voice his opinion.

Weeks passed with no contact with Potter. Until one day he suddenly appeared, thanked Draco's mother, returned his own wand to him.

Draco stopped him on his way out, "This cannot be it, it cannot end like this." Draco announced, scared that Potter would be lost to him forever.

"What other option is there?" Potter uttered quietly.

Draco had to take a stand, take that risk, he reached out and took hold of Harry's hand, "I cannot lose you, not after everything we've been through. Just answer me this, do you feel it too?" he looked deep into Harry's eyes, he had butterflies in his stomach and his heart was beating so fast.

The tension was thick, Draco clutched onto Harry's hand, trying to show Harry all that he felt through his eyes.

"Yes, I feel it too. But wh-"

Draco silenced Harry by caressing the side of his face, he had his answer – Harry felt it too, that was all he needed to know. He moved in and softly kissed Harry. Knowing this was the start of a new chapter in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I've reached the letter H.

H is for….Herbology, suggested by TheEternalForever.

(I'm thinking Draco is similar to the model Lucky Blue Smith in this story.)

Also the plant I've used in this story is a real myth, my information on it was taken from the Internet, not my own made up plant.

**H is for….Herbology (Part 1 of 2)**

"Don't give me that look, Potter. Nothing to be done, dear boy. As you well know, the new eighth year consists of a limited amount of students. I have to pair everyone up with someone. There weren't many students to choose from." Professor Sprout explained.

Harry had waited after class, to see if he could somehow switch Herbology partners.

"Can't I go with Neville?" Harry whined Neville was excellent at Herbology.

"Afraid not. As Mr Longbottom, is rather talented at Herbology, I've partnered him with someone who could use his expertise. You are quite capable, you're well suited with your partner, both achieving similar grades." She said less sympathetic.

Harry sighed, "It's not fair, Ron gets to be partnered with Hermione." He knew he sounded like a stroppy child, but it wasn't fair.

"Your class partner has been chosen, no changes will be made, and that's final. Now be gone with you, before I make you help me with this fertiliser." She dismissed Harry.

Harry wasn't against his class partner for reasons most people probably assumed he was. It was simply because Harry had started crushing on him.

* * *

"Fuck, this is going to be a struggle." Harry moaned out loud.

Not for the first time, Harry was wondering why he bothered returning to complete his final year.

Professor Sprout had paired off the whole class. Informed them that each pair were to be given a plant, a plant different to the other pairs. Their task was to identify the plant, care for it, keep it alive until the end of the first term, extract any bits that needed to be done. Just basically care for it, and write a joint project about the plant, what it can be used for, how to use it, and how to care for it.

Harry had been paired with, Malfoy. Malfoy had also returned to complete his education. Harry thought he knew what to expect, after all he'd seen Malfoy during his trials, returning his wand, and during the re-building of Hogwarts. But he was taken completely by surprise on the first day of school. When he saw, Malfoy, Harry could honestly admit, his mouth hung open, his heart beat sped up, and he was practically salivating at the sight of Malfoy.

He had changed a few things abut his appearance, since Harry had last saw him. Simply put, Malfoy was sex on legs. His hair was shorter on the sides, than on the top. It was brushed over to hang down. Harry thought Malfoy looked like a male model, one that would put many others to shame.

What added to Malfoy's sexual attractiveness, was the fact he was completely unaware of his hotness. Yes, Harry suspected Malfoy knew he was a good looking bloke. I mean he had been attractive for years. But Malfoy seemed oblivious to the fact that his hotness had quadrupled. He was developing from his handsome boyish looks, into one fine specimen of a man.

Harry knew he was gay. He had figured it out, already came out to his friends, and even had a few encounters. Malfoy, was the first bloke to have Harry full on fantasising about fucking his brains out.

Harry groaned and plonked down next to, Neville, and opposite, Ron and Hermione.

Neville patted him on the back, "You'll be okay, mate." He reassured.

Harry could also admit that Neville had too blossomed into a good looking man after puberty. But he wasn't attracted to him, he didn't desire him, he was like a brother. All his dorm mates were.

In fact, Harry felt left behind in the, 'growing into your looks' stakes, all around him his fellow students were growing into attractive men and women, their confidence also seemed to have grown. Harry still felt like the proverbial ugly duckling.

Ron grunted his agreement through his mouthful of food.

"It's not what you think," Harry told Neville.

Harry suspected Ron and Hermione knew why he was reluctant to be partnered with, Malfoy. However, he had never actually given the reasons out loud.

Over on the Slytherin table, Draco was lamenting his situation. The moral of the story was, never bully anyone, one because it's a shitty thing to do, and two you never know what will become of the victims of your bullying. In this case quite a lot of people, Draco had bullied, were now very attractive men.

So many of his classmates had returned looking a hell of a lot fitter than before. The list was endless, they had developed in one way, or another. He may not be attracted to a lot of them, but he could admit – all be it to himself, that a lot of them were good looking. Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and even Ron bloody Weasley to name a few.

Draco could admit, yes they were attractive men, but he didn't have any desire to bed them. Nope, the universe thought it would be hilarious to give him a gigantic crush on, Potter.

The one bloke he specifically targeted, made his life hell, and on occasion put his life in danger. Now Potter had developed into wanking material right before his eyes.

His friends knew he was gay, in fact they helped him come out to his parents. Pansy was sat to his left, she leaned in and said, "I can't believe I got Neville as my Herbology partner."

Draco huffed, "You're lucky, he's fantastic at Herbology, not to mention he's easy on the eye."

Pansy smiled, "That's true. Although he's dating that, Abbott girl. No, I'm not annoyed that it's Neville, not really. More so by what that indicates. Sprout thinks I'm stupid and need golden boy, Longbottom, to help me on this project."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Pans." He wisely said.

She sighed, "No, I guess I should be grateful. I thought you'd be happier about who you were partnered with." She pointed out.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek, a bad habit he had never managed to drop, he stopped his biting to say, "I am. But I have to be in close proximity to him, and I'm not sure I'll be able to function." He said smiling, he told Pansy everything. She knew the extent of Draco's crush on Potter.

She nudged him, "Just stay silent. Be all broody. You have that bad boy, turned good, thing going on."

Draco laughed, "I'm glad you returned. It wouldn't be the same without you." Draco told his best friend.

She smiled, stealing a profiterole off his plate. He rolled his eyes, adding two more to her plate.

Harry would look up every now and then, his eyes automatically landing on, Malfoy. He looked up again, just in time to witness him smiling. Harry thought, Malfoy looked breathtaking when he was smiling. He was sure that not everyone would agree with him, but he didn't care. Life would be boring if we all liked the same things. To him, Malfoy was fucking….well gorgeous.

A couple of days passed, Harry was now on his way to his next Herbology class. They were instructed to sit in their assigned pairs today and were to be given their plants.

Harry was one of the last people to arrive, he knew dragging his feet wouldn't stop the inevitable, but fuck was he going to get there early. He'd be a horny mess before class even started.

He spotted, Malfoy, thankfully he had chosen a table towards the back of the class. He shuffled over, placed his bag with a heavy thud onto to table, and slid onto the stool, as he said, "Malfoy," in greeting, not looking at him directly.

Already Harry's brain was short circuiting, he could smell Malfoy, and he smelt good.

"Potter," he answered, also not looking directly at him.

They sat in silence. Harry didn't bother unpacking his bag, he just slid it off the desk, so it dropped to the floor.

Harry noted out the corner of his eye, that Malfoy had winced at the action.

"What?" Harry asked, tilting his head to watch Malfoy. But not facing him with his whole body.

Draco looked at Potter, when he questioned him, "Nothing. I just thought you'd have a bit more respect for your school books." Draco couldn't understand why Potter, couldn't just place his bag on the floor like a normal person.

Harry frowned, "I didn't give it much thought. I'm in the shoving kind of mood."

Draco remained calm on the outside, but fuck, on the inside his imagination was going haywire. Potter, just said he was in a shoving kind of mood. Potter, obviously meant shoving his bag off the table. But all he could think, was Potter, shoving him against a wall and snogging him. Or shoving him against the table and….

"Mr Malfoy…." Professor Sprout repeated.

Draco snapped out of it, glancing up at his professor. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, would you go collect your plant, and Mr Potter will fetch some gardening gloves." She instructed.

Upon returning, Draco placed the plant between them and picked up a pair gloves. Both still sitting in silence.

"This is ridiculous. We identify this stupid plant, write an essay on it, and keep it alive. How hard can that be?" Harry bemoaned.

Draco looked at Potter. He had to look directly at him, he wanted Potter, to see how stupid he thought that statement was. For that, he had to face Potter fully.

He waited until Potter looked at him. He arched an eyebrow, "Harder than you think. Some plants need watering during certain time cycles, or in line with lunar activity, or with a very precise amount of water. One wrong move, and it dies. These aren't ordinary plants, they're magical plants. I dare say, we will be stressed out with this project. Depending on what plant we have, we might have to water it every hour. Meaning stupid o'clock visits to the greenhouses." Draco drawled.

Harry had mixed feeling about that, but a part of him was hoping for stupid o'clock visits. Late at night, no one else around, Malfoy all sleepy, and in night attire.

"Potter! Focus. Fucking hell." Malfoy complained.

Draco knew he only snapped because he couldn't stand seeing, Potter biting bottom lip, and his damn sexy facial expression. Was too much for him, so he snapped him out of it.

"I don't want to do all the work, whilst you daydream about girl Weasley." He couldn't help adding.

Potter looked confused, "Huh? I wasn't."

"Your face expression said otherwise. You were clearly imagining very dirty things." He pointed out, hoping to embarrass him enough, so he wouldn't do it again.

Draco watched as Potter blushed.

"I…er…um…" Giving up trying to deny it, Harry simply answered, "I wasn't thinking about, Ginny."

Draco was surprised by that but remained quiet. If he opened his mouth he'd ask Potter, who he had been fantasising about.

They put on their gloves, Harry tried not to watch as Malfoy, slid his long slender fingers into the gloves.

"I don't recognise this plant. You?" Harry swiftly changed the topic.

Malfoy lent forwards to inspect the plant, "Sprout, isn't going to give us simple plants, that we've already learnt about. The whole point of this project, is learning something new, through studying and research. I assume she's watered them enough, so they won't die. Giving us enough time to identify the plant."

Harry pulled out some parchment and began jotting down Malfoy's observations about the plant.

"Hmm I think it's a difficult one, but this is for our NEWTs," Draco remarked.

Harry glanced at it, "Looks like what the muggles refer to as, four leaf clover."

Draco frowned at that, something about Potter's statement had struck a cord with him. He faintly remembered learning about plants with his mother, and she mentioned a plant resembling a four leaf clover. He would have to think about it, try and remember.

"Interesting." He answered Potter.

They continued to write down their observations. Draco sketched the plant.

"Wow, you're good at drawing." Harry pointed out when he caught sight of it.

Malfoy looked like he had no idea how to take the compliment. Harry thought that was strange, he was sure, Malfoy got tones of compliments. Maybe not on his drawing skills, though.

"Thanks."

After a short pause he continued, "I think we should just jot down rough notes and sketches. Then do some research, figure out this plant. Once that's done, we can keep a log or journal of its growth, how we are caring for it, and how it's responding. Then we can write up an essay, include our journal, research and findings as appendixes. In the essay we can prove why we think it is so and so plant, based on how it reacted to our care, and what we concluded. We can then go into detail, about what the plant is used for. What do you think?"

Harry stared at Malfoy, "Um sounds good." Malfoy, was very sexy when he was taking charge.

The lesson finally ended, and Harry was quite pleased with himself. He showed a lot of self-control, and he managed to actually get some work done. He thought he had dodged a bullet, the next lesson not being until Friday, he could relax.

That was until, "What time shall we meet tonight? "Malfoy asked as they were packing away their belongings.

"Um…tonight?" He questioned.

Draco counted to three silently, Potter may be pretty to look at, but it didn't stop him from being annoying.

"Yes, tonight. We need to figure out what this plant is. If we leave it until Friday, we will skip any watering it may need, then it will die, and we fail Herbology. So, what time can you come to the library tonight?" Draco repeated slowly.

Harry frowned, Malfoy, may be good to look at, but it didn't prevent him from being a snarky git.

"No need to get pissy. Dunno after dinner…"

"Obviously," Draco muttered.

"….about 6:30pm?" Harry asked.

"Fine. See you later." Draco coolly replied, turning and walking away, towards Pansy.

"Fine," Harry repeated, to thin air.

Draco had gone over the lesson with Potter a few times. He was pleased with how it went. He hadn't done anything stupid, or crazy. In fact, it had gone better than he expected it to. Potter, had complimented his drawing skills, and he discovered that Potter no longer fantasised about Ginny.

When Draco arrived at the library, Potter was already there, a few books open in front of him.

Draco greeted him, as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Evening, I found some books. Unfortunately, it seems the more popular books have all been checked out by our fellow eighth years." Harry admitted.

Draco frowned, "I don't think our plant would be in the popular, more common books. I think it's rare. I remember something linking a magical plant to, the muggle four leaf clover."

Harry smiled, "Excellent. I don't remember learning about that, but…."

"I learnt it at home. From my mother. I'm unsure of the details, but I'm sure it will come back to me. Maybe some research will help me remember." With that he pulled a book forward and began to read.

As Malfoy was busy, Harry took the opportunity to admire him. Malfoy was still wearing some of his school uniform. Which was good in Harry's opinion, as he himself hadn't bothered to change. Malfoy had removed his cloak and tie. What had made Harry swear internally, was the fact that Malfoy, had rolled his long sleeves up, which in Harry's opinion made him look even hotter, and he had undone a few shirt buttons.

There isn't anything particularly sexy about a long sleeved school shirt, but the moment Malfoy, had rolled his sleeves up, he became ten times hotter.

After an hour of researching with no results, and an hour of watching, Potter fidget, bite his nails, tap his fingers on the table- repeatedly, Draco was just about done.

"I need to remember what book I read it from when I was younger. Hogwarts is sure to have it. Even if I just remembered the front cover or something." He said frustrated.

"Are you sure it's, you know…safe? I mean if it's in the manor…."

Draco cut the idiot off, "Not every single book in the manor, is of the dark arts variety. Besides plants are not really in league with dark arts stuff." He mocked.

Harry huffed, "Tell that to Devil Snare! I could have died the first year because of that plant. Also, most deadly potions require plants as ingredients." He pointed out smugly.

"Good point. I'm going to go back to my dorm, shower, and think about that damn book. I'll let you know as soon as I remember." Draco announced.

Harry was only half listening to Malfoy. It wasn't his fault, Malfoy had mentioned taking a shower. Now he was imagining, Malfoy all naked. All wet, and naked. All soapy, and naked. All horny, and naked.

"Potter! Fuck me, you're annoying. I was talking and you zoned out." Draco said irritated.

"Potter, you're doing it again!" Draco complained.

Harry had snapped out of it when Malfoy had called his name. But then he had to say, 'fuck me' and Harry focused on his mouth as he was talking. He didn't hear the rest. His brain kept replaying the sight of, Malfoy's lips as his mouth formed the words, fuck me.

Draco slammed the book closed, causing, Potter to jump.

"Finally. I'm going. If you don't hear from me tonight, maybe we should meet up in our free period tomorrow?" He suggested, now that he had Potters attention again.

"Sure," Harry answered.

He watched as Malfoy stood, bent to pick up his book bag, and then sauntered out.

"That man…" Harry rubbed his face, he was feeling tired, "…I wouldn't kick him out of bed for making crumbs." He randomly said, before collecting his stuff and leaving.

He heard nothing else from, Malfoy, that evening. He hung out with his friends for a bit, before turning in.

It was about 11:45pm when someone knocked on his door. He hoped Seamus and Dean hadn't gotten too drunk. Dean often called on Harry, to help sort Seamus out when he was legless. The two of them had been boyfriends for just over a year now.

Ginny was gutted, Ron teased her, stating that two of her exes were now out as gay. Insinuating it was something she had done. Of course, it wasn't, but Ron still had fun teasing her about it.

It made a lot of sense to Harry. Dean and Seamus were inseparable from day one.

Harry located his glasses, shoved them on, then padded across his room to open the door. All eighth years shared a new common room, and they all had individual rooms.

Harry stared sleepily up at Malfoy.

"Found it." He announced proudly.

"Er…. What?" Harry replied.

"I did say I would contact you tonight if I found it." Draco reasoned.

"It's quarter to midnight." Harry pointed out.

Harry watched as Malfoy's eyebrows rose in shock, "I'd be damned, is it? Fuck. Sorry, I completely lost track of time."

Harry couldn't stay annoyed at him, not only was he adorably proud that he had discovered the book, he also looked ruffled, and happy.

Harry opened his door wider, "I'm awake now, you might as well show me what you've found."

Draco hesitated, Potter was wearing thin pyjama bottoms, and a vest. Draco was too excited earlier to notice what he was wearing. Now, he couldn't help but stare. His arms, shoulders – his mighty fine arms were there right in front of him. He wasn't overly built, but he was muscular. Add that to the fact, Potter just invited him into his room, a room that has a double bed.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned, as Malfoy had stayed in the doorway.

Draco blinked, "Right. Sorry." He walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Harry yawned, stretched his arms above his head, sitting down on his bed, he turned to Malfoy, "Tell me about the book."

Draco really didn't want to get turned on, not when he was all alone, with Potter.

He's straight. He dislikes you. He would break your nose if you tried anything. Draco told himself.

Draco lifted up the book so the front cover was in Harry's line of sight, "Raskovnik." He declared.

"Excuse me?" Harry stated completely bewildered.

Draco flicked through the book, stopping at the relevant page. He placed it on Harry's bed for him to read.

Harry was too sleepy to read the very small print, "Can you, fill me in."

Draco fought the smile, he had a dirty mind

"It's a very, very, rare plant. Muggles believe it's a myth, that it doesn't really exist. But of course, that's what the wizarding world wants them to believe." He opened up with.

"According to lore, the raskovnik has the magical property to unlock or uncover anything that is locked, or closed. However, legend claims it is notoriously difficult to recognise. It often gets passed over, people assume it's clover." He explained.

Harry grinned, "Even now the wizarding world surprises me. A plant that can unlock things?"

Draco shrugged, "It is rare. It's magical properties could have been exaggerated over time, adding to the lore."

Harry frowned, "If it's so rare, would Professor Sprout, really have managed to get hold of one, for an insignificant school project." He was sceptical.

Draco contemplated that for a moment, "I'm 99.9% sure it is Raskovnik. I can convince you when we see the plant on Friday. I have no idea how old Sprout managed to get hold of it, but she wouldn't set an easily identifiable plant for NEWTs." He logically reasoned.

Draco spoke with conviction, he truly believed he was right.

Harry nodded, "I trust your judgement. We can confirm it Friday."

Draco was surprised by the fact that, Potter, trusted his judgement.

Harry was feeling extremely tired, he had gradually made his way to the top of his bed, as he was talking with Malfoy.

Draco glanced around Potter's room, by the time he turned his attention back to Potter, he was asleep.

Draco could forgive him, it was probably past midnight now. Draco didn't know what made him do it, but he walked over to Potter, removed his glasses, and placed them on the bedside table.

"Night, Harry." He uttered softly.

He picked up his book, leaving Potters room. Glancing one last time at Potter. He looked at ease, peaceful in his sleep. Draco could have stayed and watched him for a long time. He didn't, instead he closed the door and headed to his room.

The following morning, Harry woke confused. He wasn't sure if he had dreamt that Malfoy was in his bedroom last night.

At breakfast, Malfoy approached him and arranged to meet him during their free period.

Draco waited in greenhouse three, next to the work station assigned to them, and their plant.

He had inspected it, compared it to the pictures in his book, he was certain he was right.

Potter arrived, he was a bit flustered and pink cheeked.

"Sorry, last class ran over a bit. I walked as fast as I could." He approached the work station and internally told himself not to zone out on Malfoy again.

Harry wasn't sure why, but Malfoy looked extra hot today. Maybe it was the lighting, the green house was very bright with natural sunlight, it hit his chin, nose, and cheekbones just right.

"Tell me more about…um…ras…um…"

Draco smiled, amused by Potter, "Raskovnik. It is found in Bulgaria. It grows in meadows and is commonly mistaken for grass or four leaf clover. According to the book, or legend, when brushed over, the raskovnik could unlock any gate or padlock, regardless of its size, material or key." Draco explained.

"Wow, that's impressive," Harry admitted.

Draco shrugged, "Not sure how effective it is. Besides, it may unlock things, but I don't think it can undo a spell."

"Good point." Harry conceded.

"The raskovnik is believed to have been sought after by treasure hunters, Wizards and herbalists who desired its magic powers for personal benefit. In Serbia, it was believed that there exist certain treasures, such as the Treasure of Tsar Radovan, which could not be unlocked in any other way but employing a raskovnik." Draco told the tale his mother told him.

Harry was impressed, Malfoy was telling him all of this, without looking in the book.

Draco shuddered, "Father used to tell me scary stories before bed. He once said that certain people were so desperate to get hold of the herb, they would kidnap innocent people. Chain them up, and make them wonder around in fields. If the chains unlocked, it meant they had walked by the Raskovnik. I used be frightened, I thought I'd be kidnapped and forced to wear chains. I was only a small boy." He chuckled. His father was only telling bedtime stories to his son, it may sound bad, but it was just him and his father bonding.

Harry grimaced, "If that's true, that's creepy. I'm going to be looking out for chained people in fields now."

Draco shook his head at him, causing his hair to fall in his eyes. He flicked his head to move it out the way, catching Potter's eye as he looked up, he smiled at him as he said, "After everything you've seen, you're scared of innocents in chains." He said amused.

Harry took a bit longer than normal to respond, his brain a few seconds behind. It was too stunned, after watching Malfoy smile at him, with his lovely white perfect teeth, and pink lips. Not to mention the hair flicking.

"Not scared. Not much scares me, not really. But I'd admit it creeps me out. Like people who eat olives, or those weird cats with no fur, clowns, people that can touch their eyeballs with their finger – like why would you do that?" Harry reeled off.

Draco's smile grew as Potter listed each thing that creeped him out. It was nice knowing more about him, but also it was funny.

Just because he could, and the fact he loved getting a reaction out of, Potter. He brought his left index finger to his face, hovered it in front of his left eye. Sending Potter an 'I'll do it, you know I will' look.

Potter pulled a face, "Ew, no don't."

Draco smirked, and moved his finger a fraction closer to his eye.

Draco was taken by surprise, by Potter's reaction. Potter lunged forwards, both his hands latched onto his left hand, pulling it away from his eye.

He kept hold of his hand as if he feared if he let go, Draco would touch his eyeball.

They stared at one another, the tension was increasing with each second that passed. Draco was hyper aware that, Potter was still holding his wrist, his fingers brushing the palm of his hand.

Draco couldn't deal with it, he had to break the tension, before Potter realised that he was actually turned on, and for him, it was sexual tension.

Potter hadn't grabbed his right hand, so as quick as he could, he reached up with his right index finger, and touched his eyeball.

Potter instantly released his left hand. Draco watched as, Potter screwed his eyes shut and exclaimed, "Fuck. Malfoy, why would you do that?" He shuddered, and added, "Bastard."

Draco laughed, Potter was amusing him. Potter opened one eye to peak at Malfoy, he wanted to see him laughing.

Draco stopped laughing, he raised his hands up in surrender, "I won't do it again. I mean I probably will when you least expect it, but I won't do it for the rest of free period." He compromised.

Potter pouted, "Knew I shouldn't have told you those things. Knowing you, you'll dress up as a clown, jump out on me holding a hairless cat in one hand, and touching your eyeball with the other."

Draco burst out laughing, full on, no holding back, laughing.

Harry had never, not once, seen Malfoy laugh like it. He was relaxed, full on cracking up. Harry just watched silently, taking it in.

Draco composed himself long enough to say, "Don't forget, I'll probably wait until you're walking past a field. I'll jump out dressed as a clown, holding a hairless cat in one hand, touching my eyeball with the other, and my ankles will be chained because I'll be wondering the field, looking for Raskovnik." He chuckled again, grinning at Harry.

Harry shook his head, "Wanker." It wasn't said harshly, it was playful and full of amusement.

"Aren't we all," Draco replied, his mind in the gutter again.

It was Harry's turn to laugh freely. He had interpreted it as it was intended.

Draco smirked, "Filthy mind, you've got there, Potter." He teased.

Harry smiled, "And yours is pure and innocent?" He joked.

"I never said that. My mind permanently resides in the gutter. Me and Pansy, play innuendo bingo. We try not to laugh at accidental innuendos. Whoever laughs the most, is the loser, and has to do a forfeit."

Harry was really enjoying his time with, Malfoy. Which only heightened his feelings towards him. They had been talking, laughing, and joking for ages. They hadn't even started working on the Herbology project.

"Like what?" He asked, adding, "I think I'll be good at it." He challenged.

Draco arched an eyebrow, never one to turn down a challenge from, Potter.

"We usually play surrounded by others, as we listen out for innuendos in everyday conversations. I'll say a few now, to see if you laugh. But we can play properly next Herbology lesson, tomorrow." He stated.

Harry nodded, accepting the terms. He didn't speak, he was getting in the zone.

Malfoy's body was facing his, both sat on their stool facing each other. Draco stared at him, face deadly serious, as he said, "Let us start off basic. I once overheard Professor Sprout telling McGonagall, that her bush had gotten out of control, and needed trimming."

Harry's mouth twitched, he was trying not to smile. He didn't laugh, though, so it was still okay.

Draco hummed in thought, "Okay, that was pretty mild. I was just easing you in." He smirked, knowing he had just said his own innuendo.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I can talk right? Just no laughing?" He clarified.

"Right," Draco confirmed.

"Continue," Harry ordered.

Draco thought over all the accidental innuendos he has heard over the years, smiling at the memory he said, "Theo once said something completely normal at dinner once, it had Pansy and me in stitches. He'd just eaten a hot dog, and said, 'There's nothing like a big hot sausage inside you on a cold night like this.'"

Draco laughed alongside, Potter, "No matter how mature you claim to be, it's almost impossible to resist a snigger at an unintentional sexual innuendo. Although all my innuendos are usually intentional." He stated.

Harry agreed, "You surprise me. In a good way." He didn't elaborate, instead continued on to say, "As great as this has been, I think we should do a bit of work." He begrudgingly said. He was aware that the free period would be over soon.

Draco sighed, "Guess you're right."

They updated the journal, read up on the plant, and watered it as required. At the end of the free period, they walked back to the castle together.

They both stopped at the entrance to the great hall. Harry hesitated, unsure what to say. Both were just hovering, neither making the move to leave. Eventually, Harry settled on saying, "So….um…..see you in class tomorrow."

Draco inclined his head slightly, "Until tomorrow."

After a split second hesitation, Draco turned away from Potter, heading back to his next lesson.

Harry reacted, once he saw that Malfoy was going, he also left, slowly walking in the opposite direction to him. Harry was pleased with himself, he only glanced over his shoulder once; okay twice.

Harry did a lot of thinking that night, whilst led the in bed. He decided he was going to just, go with flow. It was obvious he found Malfoy attractive, and seeing a small glimmer of his true personality, has only added to his allure.

No harm in participating in some flirting, during lessons, that would satisfy Harry's sudden desire to see more of Malfoy. He'll settle for more of Malfoy's smiles, laughter, and company.

Harry had never thought much about Herbology. He neither hated it, or loved it. It just was. He liked the subject enough to carry it on, wanting to get as many NEWTs as possible, choosing a few easier subjects, and some difficult ones. However, now he found he was counting down to the next Herbology lesson, for the first time.

Friday's Herbology lesson finally arrived, he headed down to the greenhouses, anxious about his decision to flirt. Malfoy seemed more open when they were alone. It would be interesting to see how he reacted to Harry's flirtatious behaviour, when in a greenhouse full of other people.

Herbology was the perfect place for flirting. Many other classrooms were smaller, or the students were sat closer together, making it easy to overhear. The workstations in the greenhouses were spaced far apart, and there were plenty of plants hiding them from view.

Harry sat on the stool next to Malfoy, feeling confident. Harry may have taken a long time to make his decision; he'd been attracted to Malfoy for ages. But now he had decided to openly flirt with him, Harry felt relieved, and was determined to eventually ask Malfoy out.

"Afternoon, Potter." Draco greeted.

"Afternoon, Draco." Harry made a point to call Malfoy by his first name.

Draco sent Harry a small amused smile, his eyes clearly asking what Harry was up to.

Harry watered their plant, and Draco took that day's observations.

"You know, I've been thinking. I have an idea, how we might be able to secure a higher grade in this." Harry commented, as he mixed up a special blend of plant food.

Draco no longer sat facing far away from Harry. In fact the more he relaxed in Harry's company, the more open and truthful his body language became. Before he didn't like showing Harry he fancied him, he angled his body away, didn't make eye contact often.

Now, he didn't bother checking his body language, he didn't care if it gave him away. He wanted Harry to figure out he liked him. He had finally decided to just, see what happens. He felt free. Even if Harry didn't return his feelings, at least Draco could say he tried.

Take now for an example, he was sat with his legs not under the table, but facing Harry. Turned sideways to the desk, he looked at Harry as he spoke to him, and as Harry talked too. He smiled at him, laughed at Harry's jokes, he just reacted on instinct. Didn't bottle up his feelings, or conceal them.

"Oh. How so?" He asked Harry curiously.

Harry looked up from writing in the plant journal, to catch Draco watching him intently.

"How about we do a practical too. Um…how do I explain this? Instead of just writing about Raskovnik and the so called myth. How about we take samples, cuttings, of the plant and try and unlock some locks? We can write about our experiments, whether they were successful. You know…not just recite stuff from books, but actually have real evidence to support our text." Harry frowned, he hated that he wasn't as eloquent as Malfoy.

Draco beamed at him, "That's a brilliant idea. I was worried that what we were doing, wouldn't be enough to put us in the higher grade bracket. Combining text with real experiments – it's taking it that one step further."

Harry beamed back, "Glad I'm good for something."

Just then they heard part of someone else's conversation, "….just get on with it. Make sure you're wearing protection and stick it in." They were obviously referring to wearing gardening gloves, and reaching into their plant.

Harry and Malfoy looked at one another. Both daring the other to laugh, after all they did say that they would be playing innuendo bingo.

Pansy had heard it too, she pouted, Longbottom wouldn't have a clue about the game. She sighed and glanced towards Draco, wishing not for the first time, that she was Draco's Herbology partner. She watched with interest, as Potter was clearly playing innuendo bingo with Draco.

She knew from experience that Draco was crap at this game. Maybe, only she could read the subtle tell tell signs, that indicated when Draco was about to crack. He was good at holding it in, but eventually it always got too much, especially if she would encourage him to lose it. Such as raising an eyebrow at him – challenging him to laugh.

She smirked when she saw Potter do just that. Raising a challenging eyebrow and twitching his lips, smirking.

Draco couldn't hold it in, Potter was making it difficult. He let a snicker out, more so because he knew he couldn't. Fuck, he was crap at this.

Harry let out a chuckle, he couldn't help it, Draco's laughter was contagious. Professor Sprout walked by and told them to stop being silly, and to get on with their work.

Harry delighted in the fact that, Malfoy, was plainly flirting with him too, and was open to Harry also flirting.

There were many subtle touches, on both parts. When talking, they would touch a knee, an arm, shoulder. Any excuse to show one another they liked each other.

They were working as they flirted, Harry felt energised, just because Draco liked him. He felt butterflies due to the anticipation of being close to Draco, and maybe getting to accidentally touch him. It was like he was a young teenager all over again.

Harry was bent over his work, jotting down an experiment plan, he shifted his right leg, knowing it would make contact with Draco's left leg. He smiled when he felt his leg brush against Draco's.

Draco didn't move his leg away. He smiled as he worked too, it was oddly comforting to feel Harry's leg pressing against his. It was thrilling to know, no one else knew it was happening.

"When shall we do our experiments?" Harry asked, making direct eye contact.

Draco thought for a moment, "I think as the plant is still a sapling, it won't work. We need to look after it, until it's fully grown. Then try it. Maybe a couple of weeks."

This project was scheduled to last a whole term, and was to count towards their final grade.

"This is going to be boring. We have a bit of grass, that we water – which takes a few moments. We make notes, sketch its progress, and write in a journal. How mundane." Harry complained.

Draco shrugged, "Initially it will be. But once it's grown, we can start testing it on locks- it will get interesting. Besides, it gives us more time to…get better acquainted."

Harry stifled a smile, "Oh really. And how do you suggest we get better acquainted?" He challenged.

Draco moved his leg a fraction, so it brushed against Harry's again, "By talking of course."

Harry glanced at Malfoy, "Of course." He then reached over him, grabbing the Herbology library book. Purposely leaning quite close to Malfoy, and glancing at him provokingly, daring him to make a move.

Draco placed his hand over Harry's hand, the one that was holding the book, "I was using that." He coolly stated. His mouth very close to Harry's ear.

Harry turned his head to face Draco, their faces extremely close. "Well, I'm using it now." He retorted.

Draco arched an eyebrow, he let go of Harry's hand, and moved away, "Go ahead." He politely responded. Knowing that being so close to Harry and then suddenly pulling away, would be driving him crazy.

He could see in Harry's eyes he wanted more, he wanted Draco to move closer again.

"Do you plan on doing any work today, Potter?" He teased. He smiled a warm friendly smile, his body language was open, and his voice was light. He wasn't being rude, he was playfully teasing and flirting.

"Why would I work, when you're here? My dorky Herbology partner, who stayed up until midnight to look for an answer." He retorted.

Draco was surprised, "I've never been called a dork before." He stated seriously.

Harry laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, "I popped your dork cherry." He joked, fighting the smile.

Draco rolled his eyes at the lame joke, "My cherry is most definitely popped." He drawled.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Do tell. You did say we should get better acquainted."

Draco smirked, "You perv."

Harry chuckled, "Sure am. I bet you'd like to find out, just how much of a perv I am."

Draco was about to answer, when the bell rang. They both jumped, startled by the noise. They hadn't even packed their stuff away. They rushed to tidy the workstation, and pack their bags.

Pansy was by Draco's side, waiting for him. She had seen their reaction when the bell rang, and she couldn't wait to tease Draco, about his huge crush on Potter.

"One moment, Pans." Draco said apologetically.

Harry looked up, he smiled in welcome to Pansy. "Wonder where my so called friends are?" He joked. Noticing the lack of people by his side.

Pansy laughed, "You two really were in your on little world. Weasley got bitten by their plant. Granger took the idiot to the hospital wing."

Harry looked stunned by the news, he didn't even notice their absence.

"Looks like I'm a loner then. No way am I going to the hospital wing, those two will be bickering for ages. They won't even know I'm missing." He said bye to them, turned to leave.

Pansy sighed and whispered to Draco, "Just invite him to hangout with us. I know you want to." She resigned herself to the fact, that those two were going to get together.

Draco beamed at her, "Thank you."

"I know, I'm fantastic. Now go catch up with Potter." She replied fondly.

Draco caught up to Harry, "Alright?"

Harry gave a short burst of laughter, "Yes. In the space of a few minutes, nothing untoward has happened. So yes I'm alright."

Draco shoved him lightly, "Twat. Seeing as you're all on your lonesome, do you want to join Pansy and me, for free period?"

Harry was surprised, that yes, he would like to join them – both of them. He shouldn't judge Pansy on things he heard about her, he should get to know her himself.

Harry really enjoyed his free period with Pansy and Draco. Draco had a fantastic sense of humour, and Pansy knew just how to set him off.

Harry left them for his next class, pleased to have made new friends.

Pansy smirked at her friend, "Oh, you have it bad. You want to date him, you want to kiss him, you want to hug him, marry him and love him." She sing songed.

Draco laughed at her behaviour. Pansy had always been fascinated by muggle TV, film and anything trashy- soap operas. Draco had watched far too many cheesy films with her over the summer. Her song was similar to the one in Miss Congeniality.

Draco bluntly replied, "I want fuck him."

She mock gasped, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't be so crude."

Then they both started laughing.

Pansy complained that her Herbology project, involved watering it every four hours, by hand. Her a Neville had a rota, to do it in shifts in the night.

"You know, the weirdo gets off on it. He really genuinely loves Herbology." She declared, like it was the strangest thing in the world.

Draco smiled, "Good for him. He's found something he's passionate about, and has an idea about where his future lies."

Pansy huffed, "Fuck, what will we do? No, correction what will I do? You'll be Potter's plaything, sitting in a massive house, surrounded by beautiful things, with shit loads of money. I'll be some beggar woman, trying to make ends meet. Selling my hair, so I can buy food." She dramatically announced.

Draco snorted, "I very much doubt it. You have the Parkinson family inheritance, plus some amazingly brilliant ideas for your own company. You'll be a millionaire by the time you're twenty one."

She grinned, "Yeah, that's true."

Draco meant it, Pansy was very determined, knew what she wanted, was comfortable with who she was, and was confident. Many people were either intimated, jealous, or misinformed, they assumed Pansy was a bitch. Yes, should could be bitchy, and yes she made a few mistakes in the past. But she was a great person, and Draco's best friend, other than Blaise.

"Actually, if I was going to be honest…" Pansy started.

Draco cut in, "That would be a first."

She grinned but carried on, "I actually had a pleasant time in Potter's company." She admitted.

Draco smiled, "Yeah, he's alright."

Pansy elbowed him, "That's high praise for you."

Draco elbowed her back, "I said I'd like to fuck him, that's very high praise."

She giggled, "Stop thinking with your dick. Time to be honest with me too, do you like him? Or would you walk away after you fucked him?"

Draco didn't even need to think about it. What he was thinking about, was whether he should be honest with Pansy.

He sighed, "I couldn't walk away. Not from him, not ever."

Pansy made a girly squealing sound. She clamped her hand to her mouth, mortified that she made such a sound.

Draco laughed at her, "Wait until I tell Blaise."

At breakfast the next day Draco took delight in telling Blaise, "It was a full on squeal. Who knew she was capable of making such noises?" He joked.

To which Blaise replied, "I did. She makes many strange noises during sex."

Draco chocked on his food, and Pansy buried her head in her arms, "Just tell everyone why don't you!" She scolded Blaise.

She lifted her head and smirked, "Well, Blaise likes to ask, 'Who's the daddy?' During sex." She grinned, feeling much better – revenge is sweet.

Draco groaned, he really didn't want to be privy to this conversation.

Blaise wasn't fazed, he coolly replied, "To which Pansy replied, 'Ask your mum' I thought that was quite witty, considering we were rather occupied at the time."

Draco grinned, "You two, you're well suited, is all I can say. How long?"

Blaise replied, "On and off since sixth year."

Draco was shocked, "Thanks for telling me!" He sarcastically complained, looking at his two best friends.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "It hasn't exactly been a serious relationship, or since sixth year continually. On and off, mostly off. We're friends really, just with the occasional benefit." She attempted to smooth things over.

Draco crossed his arms, "Whatever. Just, would've been nice to have been told. You two are my best friends, I'd like to know what's going on in your lives." He reasoned.

Pansy started listing things that she doesn't tell Draco, "You want to know things about me, things I don't usually share. Fine. I get awful period pains, and sometimes it's so heavy I get light headed and pass out. I once let Theo finger me. Blaise is the best lay I've ever had. One boob is slightly bigger than the other. I quite like the idea of being a dominatrix. I…."

"Whoa, okay. Enough." Draco hastened to stop her.

Blaise looked at Pansy, "Dominatrix, huh? Want to spend your Saturday with me?" He asked suggestively.

Draco stood, "I'm done. Enjoy your shagfest."

What the hell was he going to do now? He asked himself.

He couldn't go back to his room, not when he knew Blaise and Pansy were just a few doors down, doing Merlin knows what.

He started to walk, just letting his feet take him anywhere they wanted. He found a tree down by the lake, he wished he had his sketch pad. The view was stunning.

He'd only been sat out by the lake for half an hour, when he was joined by Potter.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Draco said it was fine.

"Hermione is making, Ron, do extra Herbology work, as they missed some of yesterday's lesson. His bite has been healed." Harry said as he sat down next to Draco.

Draco grimaced, "Blaise and Pansy are busy having sex."

Harry laughed, not because of what Draco had said, but at his face expression.

"You didn't walk in on them, did you?" He asked.

Draco took his shoes and socks off, rolling up his trousers, "Thankfully no. I'd be asking you to erase my memory if I had."

He stood and walked to the edge of the lake. Harry watched him, fascinated.

Draco slowly walked into the lake, the water up to his ankles. "Ever caught your friends going at it?" He asked, turning to face Harry.

Harry thought, Draco looked beautiful next to the stunning landscape. Harry had the urge to remove his shoes and socks, and join him.

"I've never caught Ron and Hermione. Think it's better now we all have our own rooms. I've seen Dean and Seamus, they aren't as careful as the others. Thankfully it's always been just before they do anything serious, or after." He shook his head, as he remembered the last time he caught them.

"Care to join me for a paddle?" Draco asked, swishing his feet through the cool water.

Harry didn't answer, instead he removed his shoes and socks, rolled up his trousers. Joining Draco in the lake.

"Ouch. Fuck, there are some pointy stones at the bottom of this lake." He pointed out, as he just stood on a particularly painful stone.

Draco smiled at him, "Graceful as ever, Potter." He teased.

Harry went to shove him, but his foot slipped on a slimy stone, his arms wind-milled, his face was that of pure shock, and he frantically reached out for Draco, to try and steady himself.

Draco smirked and stepped just out of reach. Harry fell into the lake. His trousers were soaked through.

Draco moved closer, leaning over him he said, "Training for the ballet, Potter?"

Harry looked up into his smirking face, sneakily and quickly, hooked his foot around Draco's ankle, pulling until Draco was overbalanced. Causing him to fall next to Harry in the water.

Harry grinned, "Your face! Fuck, I wish I had a camera on me." He said, as he started laughing.

Draco lunged for him, pushing him at the shoulders. Harry had been too busy laughing, Draco had taken him by complete surprise. With Draco's weight pushing on him, he had toppled backwards. Luckily they were in the shallow part of the lake, but that hadn't stopped Harry from being drenched from head to toe.

Harry soon regained his senses, he wrapped his arms around Draco, he tried to squirm free, but Harry was holding him tightly. Harry flipped them, Draco was now splayed out on his back in the water. Harry hovering over him grinning smugly.

"That's it!" Draco called.

They started splashing each other, play fighting, laughing and having fun. It was just an excuse to touch each other, flirting and teasing. Harry discovered Draco looked sexy as fuck, in a wet shirt, that had gone partially see through.

"Okay, okay, I surrender. You win." Harry called. His glasses had droplets of water all over the lenses, he was at a disadvantage.

Draco celebrated by doing a little jig, and Harry laughed at him. Harry rushed out of the lake first.

"I'm going to take your shoes." Harry threatened, as he approached where they had been left.

Draco looked shocked, "You wouldn't?"

"I would." He replied as he picked them up. Waving then in the air to show Draco he had them.

"Come back here!" Draco yelled as Harry ran off with his shoes.

It was a strange sight to see for the other students of Hogwarts, Harry Potter running through the halls, soaking wet, carrying a pair of shoes, laughing and smiling. Followed by an equally wet Draco Malfoy, chasing after him, bare footed and smiling too. No fighting, no curses.

They ran all the way to the eighth year dormitories, the common room was empty. This wasn't unusual on a Saturday, most eighth years either up to their eyeballs in homework, out enjoying the weekend, or taking advantage of having a room to themselves.

Harry halted in the centre of the common room, he had a stitch in his right side, he was exhausted from the running. Draco stopped a few paces away from him, facing him. Both were just catching their breaths. Harry bent over slightly clutching his side, holding his stitch.

Draco took a step closer, Harry could feel the sexual tension and anticipation between them. Harry threw one of Draco's shoes in his direction, "No. Stay back." He warned.

Draco had a mischievous look in his eyes, and Harry knew he was going to do something.

He took another step closer, so Harry threw his other shoe at him, "Malfoy…." Harry half warned, half pleaded.

"You seem to have run out of throw-able objects." Draco stated.

Both were still wet through, but neither seemed to notice.

Harry let out an unmanly giggle as Draco stepped closer yet again. Harry turned to run again, but he wasn't quick enough, Draco had pounced. His fingers digging into his sides, as he tickled him.

"No. Not fair. No. Stop. Please stop." Harry begged between tickles. Harry thought that tickling was a form of torture, yet he couldn't help but laugh. He was very ticklish.

He had managed to take a few steps backwards, but Malfoy just followed him. The back of Harry's legs hit a sofa, he tumbled. He made sure to take Draco down with him.

Harry was now led on the sofa, on his back, with Draco practically led on top of him. They stared at each other, Harry was gripping the front of Draco's shirt, one leg stretched out next to Draco's, his other leg hanging off the sofa. Draco was holding himself up on his hands, positioned down by Harry's side. Their breathing was heavy, but it wasn't all due to the running.

The air felt thick with the anticipation of them kissing. Harry really thought they would, but the sound of the common room door opening made them break apart. Harry sat up, but stayed on the sofa. Draco just had enough time to stand.

The door to the eighth year common room was down a small corridor, so they had a few seconds from the door opening, to whoever was coming, to appear.

Neville appeared, he paused at the sight of them, frowning he asked, "Why are you all wet?"

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it, he had no idea where to begin. Besides he was still reeling from his almost kiss with Malfoy.

Getting no answer, Neville spoke again, "Never mind. More importantly, have either of you seen Pansy? She was meant to meet me to work on our Herbology project." Neville complained.

Draco grinned, "She's with Blaise. Feel free to go get her."

Neville took a step towards the hall that the bedrooms down, when Harry stopped him.

"You don't want to do that, Nev. Um Pansy is…erm….her and Blaise are….um…" Harry struggled to explain.

Draco shook his head at Harry, "What Potter, is trying to say, Pansy is currently riding Blaise so hard, he won't be able to function until, at least Monday."

Neville blushed, and mumbled something about, going to the greenhouses to do the work himself.

Harry threw a cushion at Draco, "You're so crude. You made poor Neville blush." He reprimanded, amused.

Draco looked proud, "He couldn't get out of here quick enough." Draco replied, laughing.

Harry stood, the moment now lost, "I'm going to go get freshened up." Harry announced.

Draco nodded to him, "Sure. I'll see you around."

Harry left for his room, and Draco silently cursed himself for his lame parting line. He shook his head at himself, retrieving his shoes, and going to his own room.

Harry really wanted to talk to someone, about everything that had gone on between him, and Malfoy. But how did he explain to his friends, that he knew Malfoy liked him back, because they flirted, accidentally on purpose touched each other, had a water fight and an almost kiss after some tickling. It sounded silly and a little like a kid with a crush. They were eighteen.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry now faced a couple of days until the next Herbology lesson. He woke up Sunday, knowing he couldn't wait until the next lesson to see Malfoy. He managed half the day without seeking him out, spending the morning with his friends.

Ron and Hermione deserted him to spend some quality time together. Most of his other friends were busy. Harry could deal with being a third wheel to Ron and Hermione, they'd been through a lot. But he couldn't be the third wheel with his other friends.

He managed about fifteenth minutes, before he got bored of his own company.

He automatically went to Draco's door, he knew that so far it has been him doing all the initiating and seeking the other out, but he never let it bother him. He liked Draco, he fancied him, he wanted him. He wasn't going to waste time tallying up how often he did this, and Draco did that.

He knocked, Pansy answered, "Hey, Potter. Come in." She invited, even though it wasn't her room.

Draco was sat at his desk, he looked up and smiled at him.

Pansy plonked back onto Draco's bed, she raised one eyebrow at Harry, "Don't just stand there, sit." She ordered.

Harry perched on the edge of the bed.

Pansy rolled her eyes at him, but didn't comment, "So you're a bloke, Potter…." She spoke to him like they had been friends for ages.

Harry found he didn't mind, he actually liked Pansy. They had sort of become friends, but neither acknowledging it out loud.

"Excellent observational skills." He teased.

She kicked him, Harry made a face, "Ew get those stinky feet away from me." He demanded playfully.

Draco was silently observing them. The way they were acting, was how he himself acted around Pansy. They were comfortable enough to tease, playfully insult each other, and most importantly, they just clicked.

She waved her foot closer to Harry's face, "I'll tickle it!" He threatened.

She quickly moved her foot away, tucking it under herself.

"As I was saying, you're a bloke. How many times can you go in one night?"

Harry knew she wasn't referring to bathroom trips. "Why? Is Blaise letting you down?" He asked amused.

"Don't avoid my question. But yes, in answer to yours, I think I tired Blaise out. He said he needs today to recover." She whined.

"You know a man apparently reaches sexual prime at about 18. Whereas a woman reaches her prime in her 30s. So unless you wait until you're thirty and get a toy boy, you'll never have a partner who's at their sexual peak the same time as you. That's the good thing about being gay. I'm in my sexual prime, if I date someone my age, he'll be in his prime too." He reeled off.

Pansy stared at him for a long time, Draco was also gaping at him, but he was sat behind Harry, so he couldn't see

"What? It's not proven or anything." He casual said.

"So you're gay? Like definitely gay." She blurted, having never heard it straight from the horses mouth.

Harry frowned, "Yeah. I thought everyone knew. Oh, now you know." He didn't really care what she thought, but he hoped she would want to remain friends. He was starting to like Pansy.

"Nope, didn't know. Well fuck me! Have you touched another dick?" She asked curious.

"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed, mortified. But curious to know the answer.

Pansy had always been that friend who gave zero fucks. If she had something on her mind, she'll say it, not caring how others reacted. Draco often wanted to know the same things, but wouldn't dare ask them.

Harry laughed, he liked Pansy's bluntness.

"To answer your question, yes I have. Before you ask, it wasn't anyone from my house." He replied amused.

Pansy looked like Christmas had come early. Draco knew her, she was a filthy minded person and she most likely had many questions for Harry. The same questions Draco once answered.

"Do you still wear your glasses when you're sucking cock?" She boldly asked. She was trying to see how far she could go before Potter wouldn't answer. Or to see if he blushed.

Harry threw his head back and laughed. It was refreshing, Hermione would never dare ask crude questions like this. Ron wouldn't want to know, just like Harry didn't want to hear about Ron's sex life.

He looked back at Pansy, "Depends. Some people like me to keep them on. But I've done with and without."

Pansy looked stunned by the fact he was actually answering her questions.

"To make it fair, you can ask me something?" She said.

Harry smirked, he knew she was expecting a question about herself. Instead he asked, "Does Blaise really have a massive cock? I've heard so many rumours."

Pansy snorted, "He wishes. It's just…average size I guess. You know I always thought it would be funny if you had a small one. Peewee Potter, with the ikle winkie."

Harry shook his head, "I guess you'll never know. Anything else you wish to ask?" He would rather get the questions out of the way.

He hadn't looked at Draco once, but knew he was listening, as his quill had stopped making the scratching sound to indicate he was writing.

"Um, can I watch?" She joked.

Harry pushed her off the bed, "No!"

She stood, "Shame, Draco said the same thing."

Harry turned to look at Draco, "You call yourself a friend." Harry teased.

Draco coolly replied, "I'd rather not let Pansy watch. She would criticise everything I do, then probably take pictures, and maybe notes. It would be enough to cause erectile dysfunction."

Pansy huffed, "You're both spoilsports." She knew she'd never get to watch. It was just a running joke with her and Draco.

She added, "Besides, Draco probably has sex in front of a mirror. He's the only one allowed to watch. Loves himself."

Draco chuckled, "You're the exhibitionist." He retorted.

She grinned, "You know, Draco's was the first cock I'd seen." She stated flatly, trying to make Harry react.

"I figured as much," Harry replied honestly.

Draco added quickly, "Not like that. We were young, before Hogwarts. It was a kind of 'I'll show you mine, if you show me yours' thing. It was all rather innocent."

Pansy opened Draco's bedside table drawer and pulled out some sweets. She began eating them, ignoring Draco's annoyed expression.

"I tried getting him to show me again. He's not having any of it. Been trying for years." She complained playfully.

Draco stood and walked over to her. He took a handful of sweets before she ate them all. He glared at her, "Stop stealing my sweets. And for the record, you're not ever going to see me naked again."

She pouted, "Never say never."

Harry grinned and took a sweet from Draco's hand. Both we're far too busy having a glare off. But Draco felt Harry's fingertips brush his palm and he turned his attention to him.

Both Pansy and Draco were staring at Harry. Shocked that he just helped himself. Not from the packet of sweets, but from the sweets in Draco's hand. That he felt relaxed enough in their company to just do something so casual and carefree.

Harry bit into the sweet, after he ate it he said, "What?"

Pansy could see Draco was far too busy thinking lustful thoughts about Potter to answer. So she spoke up, "Just help yourself! Fucking rude." She joked.

Harry smiled, instead of replying he lunged forwards and stole the sweet she was about to eat. He shoved it in his mouth before she could take it back.

"Mmm, tasty." He mocked.

"Oh, you fucking went there…" She said unimpressed.

Harry could see he needed to appease Pansy before she throttled him.

He stood quickly, not registering that Draco was still there. Now he was standing far too close to him.

He took a step to the side, "Sorry." He told Draco.

He turned to look at Pansy, "I have some sweets. Let me go get them. Honeydukes send me free stuff. They sent me a batch of sweets that haven't even been released yet. They wanted me to be the first to try them…or something." He hoped the promise of new sweets would win her over.

"Get you…I'm Harry Potter, I get free one of a kind sweets sent to me. I'm so cool…" She mocked.

Harry sat back down, "You obviously don't want to try any." He coolly replied.

She stopped her teasing, "No. I didn't say that. Sweets. Gimme. Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with a cherry on top."

Harry folded his arms, "Nope."

Draco huffed, "At least get some for me."

Harry stood once again, "Okay. No sharing with Pansy." He stated seriously.

Harry left to fetch the sweets. Pansy grinned, "He wants to kiss you, he wants to hug you, love and marry you."

"Shut up," Draco remarked laughing.

She stopped messing around, "Seriously though, Potter likes you. I begged for sweets and I'm not getting any. You ask, without even saying please, and he immediately goes to get them. I cannot believe that we now know for definite that Potter's gay."

Draco contemplated what she had just said, and blurted, "We almost kissed."

Pansy bolted up into a straight-backed sitting potion, whole body language more alert and interested, "What! When? Details."

Draco relayed the whole play fight in the lake, got to the part where they ran soaking wet to the common room, "So yeah. We were just staring at each other. I was just about to lean in and kiss him, when Neville disturbed us."

Before Pansy could respond, Harry came back, "Sorry for the delay, I got talking to Dean about something."

He sat back on the bed, but this time he didn't perch on the edge. He made himself comfortable, looking as if he had lounged on Draco's bed countless times.

"Here are the new sweets. They're in the trial stage, so don't go whining to me if you don't like them." He light-heartedly informed them.

Pansy smirked, "Even me?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure. But you'll have to tell me something embarrassing about yourself." He bargained.

The allure of sweets was too tempting, she reached for one, "Okay. I had a crush on professor Lockheart." She admitted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Big deal. Didn't most the girls?" Harry couldn't forget Hermione's own infatuation with the professor.

He added, "Not embarrassing enough."

Harry managed to remain calm, as Draco joined them on the bed. He sat next to Harry, and was very close. Draco was inspecting the stash of sweets. Happy to just observe the two, as Pansy revealed things about herself. Pansy told Draco everything anyway, she had no filter, she doesn't really care or get embarrassed.

She picked another sweet, "Hmm. I know. I've been to a muggle sex shop."

Draco stared at her, this was new to him.

Harry grinned, "Really. So have I. Tell me what was it like?" He challenged.

Draco turned to stare at Harry. His brain going crazy imagining all the reasons Harry was there.

Pansy looked happy, "I would have loved to see you. What were you shopping for?" She countered.

Harry shook his head and removed the sweet from her hand, "You first."

She sighed, "I purchased a vibrator. Best fucking thing I've ever bought."

Draco grimaced, "No need to go into details." He warned.

Harry laughed at Draco, "They're rather popular with muggles. It runs on batteries, you know all about them?" He sounded impressed.

She shrugged, "Yeah. Not that difficult to understand. Besides it was worth learning, so I could experience the benefit of using it."

Harry smiled, "You really don't care, do you? Don't get me wrong, it's refreshing. Just strange."

She took her sweet back, "Couldn't give a flying fuck. If someone doesn't like it, they don't have to be friends with me. It's who I am, I'm not going to change."

Adding, "Although my family lecture me continually about acting more lady like. Be more like other pureblood girls. Nope. Not happening. Besides, who says I want to marry a wizard for that matter. I'm bisexual, I could marry a witch, or a muggle. Or I can not marry at all, and just have fun. Fuck my family, fuck the expectations, just fuck it all."

Draco cheered in agreement, "Here here."

Harry liked Pansy, she was turning out to be a good friend to have.

After consuming way too many sweets, and chatting with his new friends, Harry was feeling a little sick, and very happy.

He had learnt so much about the two Slytherins. Pansy tended to over share, but it didn't bother him. He was feeling sleepy, he could quite easily curl up on Draco's bed and fall asleep. However no way was he risking it, Pansy was definitely the type of person to draw on someone's face when they were sleeping.

Pansy nudged him with her foot, "Oi, don't be rude. I was in the middle of a hilarious story, and you're practically falling asleep." She complained disgruntled.

Harry pulled a face, "Sorry. I didn't sleep too well last night. Think I'll go take a quick nap. I promise to listen to the remainder of your story next time." He yawned as he stood.

Draco and Pansy wasted no time, as soon as Harry had left, they began discussing everything that had happened.

Pansy repeatedly told Draco to attempt kissing Harry again.

Harry was starting to really like how this school year was turning out. He not only had all of his amazing friends, he had made two new friends. He was actually enjoying learning, and he was determined to kiss Draco. Even if Draco punched him in the face, at least he could say he tried.

A few weeks passed, there was a lot of flirting, lingering touches, and lingering looks. Yet nothing had changed, they were sort of stuck in limbo.

Harry had eventually admitted to his friends what he wanted. Ron said he was rubbish at that sort of thing. Hermione didn't have any advice, she simply said Harry should just kiss him.

Harry was sat in a courtyard with Pansy. Pansy was telling him about her grandmother. He was quite happy sitting there listening to her prattle on.

Draco joined them, "Meeting up without me. So that's how it's going to be?" He coolly pointed out.

"No need to get jealous. Potter has no interest in getting into my knickers. I was merely telling him about my fucked up family. You've heard it all before, so you would have been bored anyway." She casually remarked.

She stood, "Talking of knickers, that reminds me, I have an appointment with Blaise." She picked up her bag and left.

Draco sat on the stone bench next to Harry, "I bet it isn't Pansy who is wearing the knickers. I suspect Pansy has dared Blaise to wear women's underwear." He said amused.

Harry chuckled, "When it comes to Pansy, nothing surprises me anymore." He turned to face Draco, watching him intently.

"I…er… I want to say thank you for letting…no not letting me, that sounds silly. Um well, just thanks for…Merlin this sounds ridiculous…fuck it, I'm just going to say it. Thank you for being my friend, and Pansy too." He awkwardly explained to Draco.

Draco smiled fondly at him in return, "You're welcome. Thank you oh chosen one for gracing us with your presence." He joked. Although he was very happy with what Harry had said.

Harry shoved into him using his shoulder, "Prat. Pansy ever make you do anything you'd be embarrassed to admit?" Harry asked, picturing Draco in women's underwear.

Draco shook his head, but he was also grinning, "Like I'd be stupid enough to tell you."

Harry pouted, "Seeing as you won't tell me, I'll be forced to use my imagination, and let me tell you it's naughty." He retorted.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "If it helps they were purple." He stood, smirked at him and walked away.

It took Harry a moment to figure out, that Draco knew exactly what Harry had been imagining, and had provided him with a colour to help form the mental image he now has of Draco in women's underwear.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself.

Regarding the Herbology project, they were now conducting experiments, trying to see if it really had the ability to unlock things.

Harry woke the other night, from a vivid dream, where Draco was naked and handcuffed to his bed. Harry was meant to be using the plant to see if he could unlock the handcuffs, but instead he had way too much fun. It was definitely a steamy dream.

He kept having flashes of the dream pop in his head, and he'd smile and start daydreaming.

Draco snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face, "Potter! Pay attention, for love of…." Draco thought for a moment, "I'm rather fond of sleeping naked…."

Harry snapped out of it, "Did someone say naked?"

"Thought that would get your attention." He smugly informed Harry.

"I was enjoying that little daydream. You had to go and spoil my fun." He whined half-heartedly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're as bad as it Pansy. Sex on the brain, constantly."

"Excuse me, I never said it was a sexual daydream." Harry pointed out.

Draco continued to make notes about the plants growth, "You didn't have to. It was pretty obvious, besides a man on average thinks about sex every two hours. I read somewhere that it was every seven seconds, but that ridiculous. Every two hours is more realistic, and they did a study, so…" He casually stopped talking to measure the leaves of the plant.

"I was just remembering that dream I had last night." He explained as he added the special teams plant food he has been mixing.

Draco turned to study Harry's face, "Care to share?" He promoted.

"Sure. Just dreamt about testing this stuff…" He pointed to the plant sat on the desk, "…on some handcuffs. It was school related." He defended.

Draco wasn't buying it, "Nope. There was definitely more to it than that. Your face, as you were reminiscing, was not the face of someone thinking about school work." He pointed out, angling his body closer to Harry as he spoke.

Harry met Draco's gaze, "It's true I did dream about using the plant to unlock handcuffs. If someone happened to be handcuffed naked to my bed, during the experiment, then that was completely irrelevant."

Draco mouth turned into a slow sexy smile, he leant closer to Harry, "Oh, do tell, who was the lucky person to be handcuffed to your bed? Because for the purpose of our project, and our experiments, we should consider actually doing that."

Harry's heart started beating faster, his eyes fixated on Draco's mouth, he was so close to just snogging Malfoy in front of the whole class.

"Actually, it was…." Harry was just about to confess it was Draco who was the lucky one being handcuffed. Unfortunately, Professor Sprout called the class to attention.

Later that evening Ron was telling Harry about the party, that the eighth year students were planning for Saturday night.

"If you don't take advantage of this, and bloody kiss Malfoy, I will not be responsible for my actions." Ron threatened, fed up with the excessive flirting the two had been participating in.

Harry laughed, "Okay. I'll do it. I'm going to kiss Draco Sodding Malfoy, at the party Saturday." He declared.

It seemed the days leading up to the party, there was never a good time to initiate kissing. Or there was, but Harry chickened out. Telling himself he would do it Saturday, hopefully he would be full of confidence by then. If he wasn't he could have a drink to help settle his nerves.

He agonised over his outfit, finally settling on the second outfit he had tried on. He had showered, shaved, and was wearing expensive cologne.

He was anxious, before he was confident, hiding behind flirtation and lingering touches. To know that he was planning on finally kissing Draco was making his stomach do somersaults.

He started doubting everything that had happened between them, convincing himself that he had exaggerated it all. Had seen what he wanted to see. He was worried that he may have misinterpreted Draco's actions and reactions.

He walked to the party, feeling conflicted. Deep down he knew he liked Draco, a lot. Simply put, he wanted to kiss him tonight. He was just nervous, slightly scared, so he was trying to talk himself out of it. But the desire to kiss Draco was stronger.

Draco wasn't at the party yet. It was in eighth year common room. Mainly for the eighth year students, but there were the odd seventh year students, who had been invited by an eighth year.

Harry ignored the wave of disappointment upon realising Draco wasn't there. He had plenty of friends, and managed to have a good time without Draco in the past. He spent a good hour talking with his friends, laughing, messing around, and drinking. They were of age, and had snuck alcohol back from Hogsmeade ready for the party.

Harry hated the fact that, even though he was having a good time, he kept thinking about Draco. Wondering where he was? Why he was late? If he was coming at all? He wondered if he should go look for him. He decided not to, he needed to reel in the crazy stalker tendencies a bit. If Draco was attending the party, he would arrive eventually. Harry needed to lighten up.

He spotted Pansy, feeling relieved he headed straight for her. Normally Draco wasn't far behind Pansy.

"Hey," he said in greeting as he moved to stand next to her.

"Potter." She replied fondly.

They stood observing the partygoers. Pansy knew Harry would be dying to ask after Draco, so she remained quiet. She loved torturing her friends.

Pansy couldn't help smiling when Potter said after a few minutes, "Draco not coming?"

"He'll be here eventually. He had some family related issue." She answered vaguely.

Harry puzzled over that statement. He hoped Draco was alright, his family tended to stress him out. They had been applying a lot of pressure and expectations on him.

After a long stretch of silence, Pansy surprised Harry by saying, "You better kiss him tonight, Potter. Or I swear to Salazar I will hunt you down….."

"No need to threaten violence. I was planning on doing it anyway, but the git kind of ruined it by not showing up." He interrupted.

She grinned, "Excellent. Like I said, he will be here eventually. Just have fun. Don't mope around waiting for him. Besides, if Draco arrived and he saw you having fun without him, it will drive him crazy. He'll probably march up to you and kiss you, just to get your attention." She joked.

Harry felt his confidence grow, if Pansy, Draco's best friend was saying Draco wanted him, then he wasn't likely to make a fool of himself by kissing Draco.

Harry felt giddy, it was ridiculous that Draco could hold that much power of his emotions. But really, hadn't he always.

Pansy clapped excitedly, calling loudly so most could hear her, "I know. Seeing as most of us missed out on decent childhood experiences, because of voldy, let's rectify that now. We have a prime opportunity to do the things we should have done growing up." She announced.

"What do you have in mind?" Seamus called.

She smirked, "It's a little childish, but fuck it. Let's play cheesy party games. Truth and dare, spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven. You name it, let's do it. We missed out on so much. This is our last year at school, probably our last party before we all get super stressed about exams. Let's have fun."

"I'm in." Seamus agreed happy.

Soon there was a sizeable group gathered, others opting to just observe at first.

Pansy had made a point of saying that no one was to pressurise someone into doing something they didn't want to do. That we should respect an individual's limits and move on.

"Everyone has their own boundaries, and these games should only be played by people who understand that, and respect it." She confirmed.

"What shall we play first?" Daphne asked excitedly.

They called out a few games, debated on what to start with, and then voted on which one.

It was decided that they play, 'suck and blow'. Harry hadn't a clue about many of the games, but thankfully Pansy had appointed herself the leader and explained the concept.

"For those who haven't heard of suck and blow, the game, not the oral sex kind…."

"Pansy," Harry shook his head laughing.

"Right, sorry. The game is simple really. You use a playing card and stand in a circle. One person starts by picking up the card by sucking on it. NO hands allowed! Then they must pass it to the next player by blowing it against their mouth while that person helps by sucking it. If the card falls, those two have to kiss. After every drop we mix up the formation." She casually explained.

Harry was mildly amused to see various people who were in relationships standing in the circle. It was only a bit of find, a quick kiss for those who were taken. For single people, an opportunity to have a full on snog.

Pansy started, passing the card to Theo. He passed it onto Luna, she tried to pass it to Padma but it fell. They kissed briefly and the game continued. So far Harry had kissed Daphne, Leanne, and Seamus. Who grabbed Harry's face and gave him a big wet kiss to the mouth, he was purposely messing it up.

Dean had called for Harry to leave his boyfriend alone, he was easily excitable. Grinning Harry pulled away and wiped his mouth.

"Ew, slobber." He teased.

Seamus wiggled his eyebrows, "No need to mask your desire, I know you want me, Potter." He playfully joked.

The game was a success, everyone was laughing, it succeeded in breaking the ice. People were relaxed, and the number of participants grew and grew, as time went on.

Harry was stood between, Justin and Pansy. He was facing Justin, ready to accept the card. He managed to take the card without dropping it, he turned to pass it to Pansy.

However Pansy wasn't there, he was so shocked to see Draco stood in her place, he dropped the card. Draco sent him a sexy smirk and leant forward to kiss him.

Harry was taken by surprise, but he soon gave as good as he got. He was vaguely aware of cheers, whistling and various other noises coming from his peers. But he soon shut the noise our, reaching for Draco and pulling him close.

Pulling away, Harry searched Draco's face to gauge his reaction. He was smiling.

Harry suddenly remembered they were playing a game, he turned toward the group, to find they had continued the game without them.

"I think we were taking too long," Draco remarked, also watching as the game continued.

Harry turned back to face Draco, "Want to go play seven minutes in heaven? Only in my room and probably not for seven minutes." He cheekily asked.

"I hope you are insinuating that it would be longer than seven minutes, and not less." Draco pointed out.

"Oh definitely longer, I can go all night." He confirmed suggestively.

Draco chuckled, "Care to prove it?"

Harry took hold of his hand, pulling him through the crowd, and towards his room.

Draco sent Pansy a wink, happy to finally get what he'd been desiring for far too long.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:- **Blimey this pains me to write this…AGAIN. I lost all of my work and have been putting off the moment of re-writing again.

**I is for….Imps**

**Suggested by:** ShadowsWithoutHo

Harry could think of a thousand different things he'd rather be doing right now. Unfortunately for him, he was knee-deep in cold water, with a sneering Draco Malfoy behind him.

He and Malfoy were both Auror trainees, currently undertaking a specially designed case, tailored to test new trainees. He had been paired with Malfoy; it was okay. Harry didn't hate him, but they weren't exactly the best of friends either. It didn't help that Malfoy, kept insulting him, sneering and just being his usual unhelpful self.

The reason for the wet feet, was because their trainee case had led them to a medium sized marshland. Harry tried to use spells to protect his feet, but they wore off and before he could renew the spell, his feet were soaked.

"There is no need to sulk, Potter. It is not my fault you are a buffoon, who cannot stay upright on his two feet for more than five minutes." Malfoy taunted, a few feet behind him.

Harry spun to issue a sharp and witty retort, but his foot snagged on some roots, and he fell. He stuck his hands out to soften the blow, his face luckily missed the water. However, now he was on all fours, soaking wet, with a laughing Malfoy towering over him.

"Way to prove my point." He said between chuckles.

"Fuck you." Harry snapped as he righted himself.

Draco arched an eyebrow but did not reply.

Harry cast a quick drying spell on himself. They walked in silence for awhile, until Harry could no longer stand the quiet. He said the first thing to pop in his head, "You know, I thought there would be more trees." Harry commented casually, as he looked at the treeless marshland.

Malfoy snorted, and he didn't even need to open his mouth, for Harry to know he obviously said something stupid. Malfoy had a way of making someone feel small.

"Of course, there aren't any trees. Trees are common in swaps. This is a marshland or wetland, which is dominated by grass." He remarked condescendingly.

Harry rolled his eye, "Right, thanks for the correction." Harry chastised himself, for even making the effort with Malfoy.

"At least it is a relatively small marshland, and the water is not that deep. The Florida Everglades…" Draco had begun but stopped speaking suddenly.

Harry turned around to face Malfoy, just about to ask why he had stopped. There was no need to ask, Harry could see that Malfoy's foot was stuck. He had both hands wrapped around the lower part of his leg, and he was trying to pull his foot free.

Harry smirked at him, deciding to watch the git struggle; especially after the stick Malfoy previously gave him.

"Potter, be useful for once in your fucking life, and help me." Malfoy barked at him.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Why should I? You never once helped me. Besides you never asked nicely." He stayed immaturely.

Harry could see Malfoy was physically holding back the cutting reply. Instead, he straightened up, having given up on trying to pull has foot free.

"Potter, I seem to have gotten my foot stuck. P-please can you assist me, in freeing it." Malfoy said a bit too sweetly.

Harry was tempted to tell him to shove his attitude and leave him to his fate. Instead, Harry waded over to Malfoy. Of course, he would help, it was getting late, and Harry wanted to wrap up this trainee case and go home.

Harry stopped just in front of Malfoy, "Seeing as you asked so nicely, I'll help."

Harry knelt in the cold water, not caring how wet and cold he now was. He located Malfoy's foot and pulled as hard as he could.

When Harry looked up at the sound of a huff, he noted two things. One, Malfoy had his arms crossed and was giving Harry that look that clearly meant 'You're an imbecile, Potter.' And secondly, Harry could swear Malfoy was blushing. Although it was getting dark and Malfoy angled his face away from Harry's gaze.

"I take it from that not so subtle huff, you have something you wish to input?" Harry asked slightly irritated.

Malfoy looked back down at him and willed his brain to think about how fucking hot it was to have Malfoy staring down at him, as he himself was on his knees in front of him.

"I've tried pulling it free. I'm just as strong as you are, it obviously isn't going to come free that way. I suggest I use my wand to cast a Lumos, and you use your wand to cut the plants/roots tangled around my ankle and foot." He explained as he cast the spell, and light spilt out of his wand.

Harry pulled out his own wand, and Malfoy added, "Be careful not to cut my trousers or my shoes. These shoes are rather expensive." He warned.

Harry glared up at him, "Yes, Sir. Of course sir. Anything you demand of me, sir."

Malfoy smirked, but Harry knew it wasn't a nasty smirk. Harry had started to learn that Malfoy had many different smirks, this one was more of a smile; a damn half sexy smile that caused Harry to look back down toward Malfoy's feet.

"Shut up," Harry said, even though Malfoy had not said anything, adding, "You're the one that was smirking."

Malfoy shrugged, "How do you know what I was smirking at." He drawled.

"Admit it, you love it when people call you sir." Harry protested, wanting to make Malfoy feel as uncomfortable as he was.

"Who wouldn't. Besides you should get your mind out of the gutter, stop thinking of sexual role play ideas, and get my foot free." He coolly replied. Which irritated Harry, the fact that Malfoy could be so calm and collected.

Harry began carefully casting, to tear the tangled roots and grass, away from Malfoy's trapped foot.

After a few minutes, Harry asked curiously, not expecting an answer, "Is there nothing that gets you flustered, or embarrassed to think about."

A moment's silence, Harry assumed he would get no answer, but then Malfoy spoke up, "There are many things, Potter. In everyday life, to things that involve my sex life." He did not specify what, but he admitted to getting flustered.

Harry would love to spend days upon days, lazy weekends trying lots of different things, to see which would get Malfoy worked up. He must have a fetish or kink, and Harry really wanted to be the one to discover them.

Finally, Harry had severed the grass and roots, for Malfoy to be able to pull his foot free. Harry was soaking wet, tired and he really had been around Malfoy enough today.

Malfoy suggested the exact thing he himself was about to suggest, "Let's just call it a night. It's dark and neither of us is going to be doing our best work."

Harry nodded, "Okay. We have another twenty-four hours to complete our trainer assignment anyway. Plenty of time right?"

"Of course. We'll go find a B&amp;B, get a decent nights sleep, then come back early tomorrow to finish up." He agreed.

Harry liked the sound of a B&amp;B, a nice warm bath and some homemade food.

They began to make their way toward dry land, it would be easier to apparate. Harry felt something push him, and then he tripped.

As he righted himself, he swung around to face Malfoy, "Why'd you push me!" He shouted.

Malfoy frowned at, annoyed by the accusation, "You've been tripping up all day, you do not need my assistance. To clarify, I did not push you."

Malfoy moved to stand in front of Harry, "If it makes you happy, I will walk in front of you."

Harry glared at him but remained quiet.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and began wadding away from him.

Moments later, Malfoy was the one sprawled out in the soggy marshland, soaking wet and glaring in Harry's direction.

"Fucking hell, Potter. No need to be so petty. I told you, I did not push you! You did not have to push me." He snapped.

Harry called out his protests, "Excuse me! I am not petty. I did not push you."

"Well, I'm telling you, I did not push you either," Malfoy yelled over Harry's complaining.

"If it was not you, who else was it? Hmm, Mr I think I'm so clever and better than everyone." Harry mocked.

Malfoy was about to come back with a scathing retort when something caught his attention. Sudden realisation falling on him.

"I believe you." He said at his normal volume of talking.

"I did not push you…"

"POTTER! I said I believed you. Open your f-ing ears." He sneered.

Harry paused, shocked that Malfoy had such a sudden change of opinion.

"Oh, Right. Good." He lamely replied.

"I think I know what's been happening. I saw an Imp." He simply stated.

Harry looked around them as if expecting to find the imp in question, "They are known to inhabit marshlands." Harry remarked offhandedly.

"Yes, thanks for the that. However, I knew that I did pay attention in defence against the dark arts." He drawled, he always got grouchy when he was hungry or tired, and he was both.

"Let's get out of here before it shows up again. I for one do not fancy being tripped or pushed anymore." Harry ignore Malfoy's snappish tone.

After taken a few steps, they spotted the imp. It was difficult at first, it was camouflaged well against the marshland and dark sky. It was only because they were aware of the imp now, so they were on the lookout for it. Otherwise, they would have missed it completely.

It was about seven inches tall and a dull grey colour. Draco raised his wand and cast a knockback jinx before it could cause any more mischief. They were relatively harmless but irritating.

After that, the journey back to the B&amp;B was uneventful. There was only one room free, they were too tired to argue. Harry took the key, and they trudged up to the double room.

Harry ordered room service and began writing up today's events in their trainee case file, whilst Malfoy took a shower.

He was too preoccupied thinking about food, and completing the paperwork to think about sharing a room, or bed with Malfoy.

It wasn't until he was alone in the bathroom, taking his own shower, did it dawn on him that he and Malfoy were sleeping in the same room. A room that held only one bed. Yes, they could transfigure something into a bed, but still. The idea of sleeping next to Malfoy was…exhilarating.

When he emerged from the bathroom, it was to a room service trolley full of food.

Malfoy was doing his own paperwork, Harry spoke first, "You didn't have to wait for me." Indicating the untouched food.

Malfoy looked up, "I've put a warming spell on it, it will keep until we can both sit and eat it together."

Harry smiled at him to show his gratitude.

Lifting the covers off the plates, taking a big sniff of the delicious food, "I'm starving."

Malfoy smiled fondly at him, "Tuck in then."

"No, you waited for me. I can wait until you've finished your paperwork." Harry politely replied.

Ten minutes later, they both sat together and started to eat. After they had their fill, they made small talk, both trying to avoid the inevitable conversation about sleeping arrangements.

"I remember in second year, Lockhart, thought it would be wise to let Cornish Pixies loose. That was a disaster." Harry reminisced amused.

Malfoy chuckled, "Yes, Lockhart was rather useless as a teacher. Easy on the eye I guess, but a terrible teacher."

Harry had guessed Malfoy probably liked men, but the blond had never confirmed or denied it. In fact, from what Harry gathered, Malfoy would date both sexes.

"If you say so. I mean yes he was a crap teacher, but easy on the eye…I guess." Harry responded casually.

Malfoy's hand stilled, halfway through scooping up his next mouthful of dessert.

"Not your sort of thing…right…sorry, forgot. Must not show my like of men in front of the straight Harry Potter." He complained irritably.

Harry snorted, "Correction…I'm…the most definitely gay Harry Potter."

Harry looked up to catch Malfoy staring at him, he looked startled by the news.

"I thought most people knew," Harry stated, taking a cheeky forkful of Malfoy's cheesecake.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows in outrage, "I think you'll find that is mine, Potter." He teased. The atmosphere had changed since Harry's confession.

Harry stood very carefully, the cheesecake surprisingly still balancing in his fork.

"You want it, come get it." Harry challenged his very own impish grin on his face. Harry had not specified what 'it' was, Malfoy could take it to mean the cheesecake, or Harry himself.

Malfoy stood effortlessly, "I definitely want it." Malfoy replied flirtatiously.

Harry felt a sudden wave of giddiness, the anticipation of Malfoy coming after him, he felt like giggling; it was absurd, yet fantastic at the same time.

Harry watched as Malfoy took a step forwards, Harry grinned and dropped the fork, running away as fast as he could. Both knew the moment Harry was caught, they'd kiss.

The end


	13. Chapter 13

**J is for….Justin and James**

Justin (Where one of them gets jealous because they think the other is dating Justin.)

Suggested by:- shelielaff

and

James Sirius Potter - pranks 1st year Scorpius and both parents are called into the headmasters office.

Suggested by:- iggle731

**J is for….Justin and James**

Harry really did not have the time for this, he had to get ready for this afternoon. However, his fatherly duties called. Ginny was on tour with her quidditch team, so Harry had received the call about James.

From the little information headmistress McGonagall had shared with him, Harry gathered James had played a prank on the first years, and this resulted in him getting into trouble. Hence Harry's summons to the school.

He was surprised to find Malfoy, waiting outside the headmistress' office.

"Malfoy?" Harry called in question.

Malfoy turned, "Potter, fancy seeing you here."

"James." Was all Harry said in answer.

Malfoy chuckled, he knew all about James, and his escapades. Harry and Draco were friends, they crossed paths often and even socialised occasionally; usually with other people in a group.

Malfoy was a healer, and Harry would see him often. Usually after an injury to himself or Auror partner, and occasionally because he had to take one of the kids in.

"I'm here," Draco added, continuing at Harry's questioning look, "because I got called in, as Scorpius got caught up in a prank, and was injured. He's okay. Just, you know…I guess it was something to do with James."

Harry grimaced, "Ah…oh dear. Sorry."

"Not at all, James is rambunctious and he can get carried away; not thinking of the consequences in his excitement. He's a typical teenage Potter. I'd be worried if he was not acting this way." Draco quipped, his voice slightly flirtatious.

Before Harry could respond, they were interrupted by James, Al and Scorpius.

"Alright, dad?" James asked cautiously.

"Depends on what the headmistress has to say." He replied, trying to be the strict parent and responsible adult.

James hung his head, "Okay, sorry dad."

Al snorted, "He's just sorry he got caught. I told you not to do it!"He protested.

James glared at him, and Harry sensed an oncoming argument. Harry was still aware that Draco and Scorpius were within hearing distance.

"Boys, please. We'll discuss this later, come on McGonagall is waiting." With that, he uttered the password and took the moving staircase up.

Al refused to sit near James, insisting on sitting with his new friend Scorpius.

James looked affronted but soon disguised it with a look of nonchalance.

The meeting took forty-five minutes, and Harry was cursing in his head. James had been punished; points were taken and detention was given. He apologised to Scorpius, but insisted he hadn't specifically set out to get Scorpius; just some Slytherins in general.

This caused an argument between Al and James, Al was fiercely protective of his house and his friends.

Eventually, Harry had appeased everyone. He was walking toward the school gates with Malfoy. Discussing everything that had just transpired.

Malfoy laughed Harry's concerns off, "Scorpius is not that bothered, he did not tell on James. James was caught by a professor. Scorpius is lucky to have Al." He remarked.

Harry smiled, "From Al's letters home, Al is rather thankful to have Scorpius."

They walked in silence some more, and Harry sensed Malfoy wanted to say something but was struggling.

Harry was just about to tell him to spit it out, when he spoke, "What are your plans now? Do you fancy getting a coffee?" He asked a note of uncertainty in his tone.

Harry winced, he wished he could, but he had plans, "Sorry, I can't. I have….I…er… I'm meeting, Justin."

"Again," Malfoy replied shocked, it was obvious he had not intended to say that out loud.

"I promise we'll do coffee, just not now. In fact, I have ten minutes before I'm meant to meet him." Harry explained. He would invite Malfoy, but he couldn't, not if he wanted to keep his secret.

Malfoy looked hurt and confused. Harry really wanted to ease his fears, tell him everything, but now wasn't the time.

Instead of soothing Malfoy, he said, "Yeah again. I'd better go, or I'll be late." Once outside the school, Harry apparated.

He apparated just outside the meeting place, his mind thinking about Malfoy. He hated upsetting him; how things had changed. He knew Malfoy probably thought he was blowing him off in favour of Justin's company.

In a way he was, but not through choice; he'd much rather be enjoying that coffee with Malfoy, and delighting in seeing him smile and laugh.

He made his way inside, telling himself this was best for his long-term goal. He had hired Justin, the Ministry were holding a Christmas Gala, and Harry was a terrible dancer. He really wanted to ask Malfoy to be his date to the gala but didn't want to let him down as a dance partner.

He heard that Justin taught people to dance, from the traditional pureblood dances, to muggle dances and even just relaxed casual dancing. He had a few lessons and was progressing well. It was only a few weeks to the gala, but Harry wasn't confident enough in his dancing to ask Malfoy yet.

Harry walked into the dance studio and greeted Justin; Malfoy's hurt face ever present in his mind.

The next day at work, Harry asked if Malfoy wanted to get a coffee; but he claimed he was too busy. Harry knew it was just Malfoy retaliating after Harry's rejection yesterday.

Harry sighed, he hated turning down all of Malfoy's invites, but he was doing it for him.

A few days later and Malfoy had gotten over his sulk, and he and Harry, were sat in the Ministry cafeteria.

Harry was working his way through a custard slice, whilst Malfoy nibbled on a rather large chocolate chip cookie.

"The Christmas Gala sounds like it might actually be worth going to this year. Apparently, they've booked a half decent band, have organised secret Santa and many more things." Malfoy casually, but carefully bought up the gala.

Harry always tensed whenever it was mentioned, for fear of Malfoy saying he was going with someone else, or something just as equally horrifying.

Harry swallowed his bite of cake, "Sounds fun. Ron was saying that…er….they've relaxed the rules a bit. You're not restricted to bringing a significant other, you're allowed to bring friends or relatives." He remarked.

Harry had no idea what he intended to come from such a comment.

"Yes, I heard. I was thinking….." Malfoy began, and Harry sensed he was going to ask him something.

However, they were interrupted by Justin, "Harry. Wonderful to see you." He smiled at him, ignoring Malfoy completely.

Justin put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry could see Malfoy glare at the hand.

"I was wondering if we could do some re-arranging. You see, mother is coming over Friday. I won't be able to see you…." He squeezed his shoulder, "Forgive me? Can you come to mine Saturday night? Or I could come to yours, like before." He suggested.

Harry wished he'd move his fucking hand, and the way he was talking made it sound a lot more intimate than it actually was. Justin had only been to his once, most of the lessons were at the dance studio.

Harry had noticed that Malfoy had put his cookie down, and looked like he wanted to be somewhere else.

Harry sent Justin a polite smile; after all, he didn't want to upset his very talented dance teacher, not when he was very close to being a decent dancer himself.

"Sure. Saturday sounds good. Say hi to your mother for me." Harry replied.

Justin grinned, "Excellent. Knew you'd understand. Marvellous, I'll bring some wine and you can order takeout." With that he left, not acknowledging Malfoy for the whole exchange.

Harry was pleased he was gone, slightly annoyed that Justin suggested food and wine; something that had never occurred before. He hoped Justin wasn't getting the wrong idea.

When he looked up, Malfoy looked like he was trying to stop himself from lashing out.

"Saturday, really Potter?" He sneered coldly.

Oh shit, he had somehow pissed Malfoy off.

"Er….yes…Justin and I…."

Malfoy stood, "I was there, I heard it all. I assume it is safe to say our plans for Saturday have been cancelled." With that, he strolled away.

SHIT! He was meant to be meeting up with Malfoy Saturday night. Instead, he had cancelled on him for Justin, and right in front of him no less. SHIT. Justin just put him on the spot and he panicked. He knew even if he re-arranged with Justin, Malfoy wouldn't agree to meet Saturday, not when he had been hurt.

Harry had to grin and bear it, he had about two lessons left, then he probably knew enough to not embarrass himself, or Malfoy at the gala.

Saturday came and went, and Harry informed Justin that their next lesson would be their last. Justin seemed surprised and tried to convince Harry to continue with more lessons. Harry sensed it wasn't just for the money either.

The following Thursday, a large group of Harry's friends and work colleagues went to a pub after work. Malfoy was there, but kept to his group of friends; usually, they'd all mix.

"Malfoy hates me," Harry complained.

Hermione sighed, "I wasn't going to say anything…."

Harry sat up straighter, eager to hear what she had to say. He knew her tone, she was about to reveal something.

"….Malfoy thinks you're dating Justin. He's upset that you keep rescheduling your plans together, to be with him." She informed Harry.

Ron had consumed a few more drinks than his wife, blurted, "He thinks you're shagging."

"What! We're not. Ew…not Justin." Harry protested, adding, "I'm only doing this to better myself for Malfoy."

Hermione shrugged, "We know that, Malfoy, however, does not."

Harry stood, scanned the room and spotted Malfoy's hair amongst the sea of dull browns, blacks and even grey.

"I'm going to enlighten Malfoy." He informed his friends.

Hermione sent him an encouraging smile, and Ron grinned, "T'is 'bout bloody time."

Feeling happy about what he was about to do, to finally reveal all his feelings to Malfoy, Harry hurried towards him.

He was once again stopped by Justin, he was just too polite of a person to tell him to fuck off.

Justin appeared to be slightly intoxicated too, he stood far too close for Harry's liking and placed a hand on Harry's chest to steady himself.

Justin swayed and leant forwards to whisper in Harry's ear, "Harry, you cannot cancel your lessons. Those lessons have been the highlight of my week. You see, Harry…how can one be expected to dance so intimately with you, and not begin to fall for you."

Harry tried to take a step back, but Justin pulled him closer to him; by snaking his arm around his waist and pulling forwards.

Harry spent a good few minutes trying to get some personal space back, "Look, Justin! I appreciate that you've helped me learn to dance. But, that's your job. That's what you were paid to do. I'm merely a client and you the instructor. I've not led you on in any way."

"Do you really think I arrange Saturday evening classes for all my clients, that I bring wine and…"

Harry pushed Justin away from him, "No, I didn't think. That doesn't mean I'm interested in you. I'm sorry…I am. But, I merely wanted to learn to dance."

Justin looked puzzled, he honestly thought Harry liked him too, "Right, I see." He finally stepped away from Harry, giving him space.

"I am truly sorry." Harry sincerely told him, as he searched the room for Malfoy.

He was gone. Harry excused himself and approached Pansy.

He pulled her to one side, "Where did Malfoy go?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Pansy and Harry were friends now, not really close, but friendly enough.

"He was fed up with seeing you and your boyfriend. He left." She stated coolly.

Harry began to panic, "Justin is not my boyfriend. He was my dance instructor. I was learning so I could ask Malfoy to the gala, and not embarrass him. Justin got attached, and was a bit drunk, I just informed him I have no interest in him. Where do you think he would have gone?" He asked.

Pansy actually looked worried, Harry wasn't accustomed to seeing Pansy displaying emotions.

"What? Pansy, where has he gone?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

She winced, "He was upset and hurt. He's been trying to get you to go on a date with him for ages. You kept cancelling or rearranging, then he found out it was because you were with Justin all the time. It did look suspicious. Then earlier, you and Justin were stood extremely close, Justin was touching your chest, and an arm around you waist; hand rather close to your arse. He was whispering in your ear and being all….touchy-feely. Draco, he…he thought you were a couple now."

"We're not. Just tell me!" He demanded frantically, although he could hazard a guess.

"He just wanted to be with someone. Anyone. Just…have contact, and sort of, maybe for one night fuck you out of his mind." She rushed out.

Harry swore.

"He usually goes to Theo, he's his standby booty call. Hurry." She said as she shoved Harry towards the exit.

Thankfully Harry had been to Theo's before, during a party. The Slytherins and Gryffindors all socialised in the same groups now, all mixed.

Harry apparated to Theo's, praying he wasn't too late. The thought of Malfoy, with anyone but him…it…was unbearable.

Harry banged his fists against the front door. He didn't give up, he continued to hammer his fists, harder and harder each time.

Finally, Theo opened the door, "Potter?" He asked confused.

"Where's Malfoy?" He demanded, not caring how rude he was being.

"Malfoy? I have no idea. I'm busy, do you mind…"

Harry barged passed the scantly dressed Theo and jogged to the living room. He was expecting to find an equally underdressed Malfoy there. He, however, found a completely different naked man sprawled on the sofa.

He froze in the doorway and Theo walked up behind him, "Way to kill the mood, Potter. I have no idea where Malfoy is, please leave." He said amused.

Harry muttered an apology and left, he had no idea where Malfoy would be. He only hoped it wasn't with some random bloke.

Harry went to Malfoy's next, the house was empty and no one home. He gave up and went back to his. He was shocked to see Malfoy, sat leaning against his front door.

"Draco…" He called in relief.

Malfoy looked up, he looked very sad, "Sorry, I…should not be here. I just…."

Harry crouched down and kissed him, effectively shutting him up.

When he pulled away he shook his head, "I just cock blocked Theo, I thought it was you he was with." He explained laughing at the memory.

Malfoy smiled, "What?"

Harry explained why he had gone to Theo's.

"Ah well, Pansy does not know, that Theo is dating. He likes to keep Pansy in the dark, she's a nosy mare sometimes and it's a new relationship. The more important question is, why did you just kiss me? And what do you care if I'm with Theo; or anyone for that matter?"

Harry reached out and ran his thumb over Draco's bottom lip, his eyes fixated on them, "It's all been a misunderstanding. I've been having dance lessons, from Justin. It's his job. He was teaching me the pureblood dances. I wanted to know before I asked you to the gala. I would hate to embarrass you, and wanted to make the effort; you're worth it." He explained softly, still watching Malfoy's lips.

"Then why were you all over each other?" He protested.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's leg, rubbing it soothingly, "I was not. Granted he was. He seems to have developed a crush on me, he was obviously impressed with my moves." He joked.

Draco gave a halfhearted laugh, "Prat."

Harry became serious, "Draco, it's you I want. I've wanted you for a long time, longer than I even realised. Will you be my partner to the Ministry Christmas Gala?" He asked.

Draco kisses him briefly in answer, "Of course."

The end


	14. Chapter 14

**ABC Drarry**

**A/N:** K is for Kindred – Draco and Harry bond over a shared experience. Suggested by Gryffindor Rat.

**K is for...Kindred**

It started off as an ordinary Wednesday evening. Harry had gotten home from a long shift, he changed into muggle attire, and poked his head in his fridge. Came to the conclusion he had three options; 1- Go to The Burrow and scrounge for food, but that meant getting fussed over by Molly, and he wasn't in the mood for that. 2- He could order take-out, but after checking his wallet he had no change to pay the delivery person. So he settled on option 3- Walk to the near-by convenience store, buy some groceries and pay on card.

He wasn't planning on staying out long, the store was on the corner of his street. He grabbed his wallet and keys, leaving quickly, as he was quite hungry.

He picked up a basket, and began scanning the shelves for things that took his fancy. Soon his basket was full. _Note to self, do not go shopping when hungry._ The basket was too heavy to carry, so he placed it on the floor, making it easier for him to browse the confectionery; choosing between different types of sweets. Pushing the basket along the floor with his foot as he moved along the aisle.

He was reading the back of a pot noodle, as he shoved the basket along with his foot, paying no attention to anything, or anyone in front of him. The basket connected with something, he looked up as he heard, "Ouch!"

He was looking into the face of Draco Malfoy. Harry stared speechlessly, the 'sorry' was stuck in his throat – left unsaid. Stopped by the shock of seeing Malfoy, in such a normal setting.

"Potter, you imbecile. Who overloads their basket with junk food, then proceeds to kick it along the floor like a hooligan, injuring innocent shoppers?" He drawled, as his eyes looked Harry up and down.

Harry hoped the slight ripple of arousal was not noticeable to Malfoy.

"Sorry." Was all Harry replied to that.

"What is that in your hand?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry looked at the forgotten Pot Noddle in his hand, "Oh, this is a Pot Noddle." He answered simply.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, I can read. It clearly states that on the packaging. But what exactly is it?" He asked slightly irritated.

Harry frowned, "It's noddles in a pot." He Sarcastically replied.

Draco huffed, "Be like that. I was merely asking you a question."

Harry sighed, Malfoy could be such hard work, "Instant noodles. They're gross, but quick and easy to make. One just needs to add hot water. No need for a bowl, you eat it out of the plastic pot it comes in." He explained.

"Disgusting, I'm sure." He sneered, glowering at the pot noddle still in Harry's hand.

Malfoy had a special ability to bring out such strong emotions in him, whether that was anger, frustration, guilt, desire, or in this case he made him feel ashamed, just because of his choice in a snack. Feeling defensive he snapped, "I've just done a ten hour shift. Dealing with your old Death Eater buddies might I add, so excuse me for being too lazy to cook a gourmet meal, suitable to pass your high standards."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, "Go fuck yourself, Potter."

Harry retorted without thinking, "I will be, later."

Malfoy's mouth hung open in surprise for a fraction of a second.

Harry feeling triumphant, in the wake of Malfoy's silence, put his pot noddle into his already too full basket, and pushed it along with his foot. He had gotten a few steps away from Malfoy, when another person in the store yelled, "Listen up! This is a robbery, don't do anything stupid, and no one will get hurt. I have a gun, so everyone needs to do as I say."

Harry froze and glanced back over to Malfoy. Draco abandoned his shopping, to go stand by Potter's side. He had watched enough muggle TV to know what a gun was, and to know it was not a good thing.

"Get your wand out," Draco ordered quietly in Harry's ear.

Harry knew the situation was serious, yet a part of him was concentrating on how close Malfoy was. How nice he smelt, how good his breath felt tingling across his ear and neck, how..._STOP IT. _

"Don't have it on me. I live up the road, didn't think I'll need it." He admitted, feeling idiotic going out without it.

Draco grunted, "Idiot. How are you meant to save us now?" He complained.

Harry bristled, "Fuck you. You get your wand out, or lend it to me." He snapped.

Draco looked briefly at Harry, before looking away, "I do not have mine on me either." He admitted.

Harry glared at him, "You're unbelievable. You lay into me for not bringing mine, yet you haven't got yours."

"Yes, but you're Harry-The-Hero-Potter, you should always have it on you." He remarked.

Harry held his tongue, opting to stare pointedly at Malfoy, for even saying such a stupid thing.

Their conversation was cut short when the robber shouted, "Oi, you two, stop talking and come stand with the rest of them." Waving his had, which held his gun, in the direction of the other shoppers.

They joined the others. Harry noticed a woman with a baby in a sling across her chest, and a toddler clutching onto her hand.

"Hey," Harry called, looking directly at the man welding a gun.

He turned to glare at Harry. Harry made a mental note that he had seen more intimidating glares directed at him, from the blond stood next to him.

"I think you should at least let that lady, and her children go." He spoke up firmly.

The tall but slim man looked over to said lady and sneered, "She'll go running to the police. No."

The lady looked up frightened, "I promise, I won't." She pleaded.

She was the only person in the store with young children. The toddler looked terrified and kept glancing at the gun.

"I said no. Sit over there and shut the fuck up." He ordered threateningly.

Harry helped the lady to the furthermost corner and grabbed a kids comic on his way.

"How about, I read to you?" Harry suggested to the frightened little boy.

He looked at his mum, then back at Harry, "Pwease."

Harry sensed movement next to him and realised Malfoy had followed him. He didn't mind, he wanted to keep Malfoy safe too.

The shop keeper had activated the shops silent alarm, the robbers soon realised and told them it was now a hostage situation. They were all trapped inside with the robbers. One had filled a sports bag with the money from the safe, and cash register. His accomplice had taken any valuable items from the shoppers. His eyes lighting up at the amount of stuff he took from Malfoy. An expensive watch, neck chain, matching chain link bracelet and a ring.

"Is this fake or real?" He asked in a harsh tone.

Draco stared at him, "Do I look like I would own anything fake?" He retorted annoyed.

"Good point – flash git like you. Any car keys? Bet you drive an expensive car." He asked.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "I walked." He coolly replied.

"Shame." The second man continued on around the group.

Harry stood, and was presented with a gun in his face, "What are you doing? No funny ideas."

Harry was scared, but not once did he show it.

"Michael, is thirsty. Are you going to deny a three year old a drink? I was going to fetch him one." Harry replied calmly. Harry discovered this information whilst reading and talking to the little boy.

"Go, be quick." The man instructed, indicating for Harry to leave with his gun.

Harry went to the chilled section, grabbed a few drinks and sandwiches, retuning with them to the group of people. Handing them out to tar small group of hostages. Draco was impressed, Potter was very attractive to him right now.

Harry had two sandwiches left, "Cheese and tomato, or, BLT?" he asked.

"BLT, please," Harry handed it over, "Thanks," Malfoy replied.

Harry sat back down, "No worries, I was hungry so doing it for myself as much as everyone else." He tried to justify his kindness, remembering Malfoy teasing him about being a hero.

Harry had no idea what these two idiots were planning. They managed to rob the store, but due to the security system being activated, they were now locked inside. No escape, with police likely on the way. He knew that having hostages, was leverage – maybe they were hoping they could still get away.

The baby was now crying, and the gunman was getting irritated, "Shut that thing up!" He shouted at the woman.

Harry glowered at the man.

"She's hungry." She replied.

"Then feed it." He barked.

She looked around, she seemed reluctant.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked quietly.

"I...I don't want to breastfeed in front of all these people. In front of them." She inclined her head to the two gunmen.

Harry placed his hand on her knee, "You have little choice. Your baby...what's her name?"

"Grace."

"Grace is hungry." He simply said.

She nodded, turned so her back was to the majority of people, and discreetly fed her baby.

When Harry tuned back to face Malfoy, he found Malfoy watching him intently.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing, you're really good with people." He complimented.

Harry shrugged off the praise, "Just being a decent human being."

Draco knew it was more than that. There were plenty of other people locked in here with them, himself included, and none of them were thinking of others – just themselves.

The little boy tapped Harry on the knee, "I'm sleepy."

Harry smiled at him, pulled off his hoodie, "Here rest your head on my leg, and I'll use my jumper as a blanket."

The boy did as he was told, he fell asleep not long after. Watching Potter being considerate, caring and brilliant with kids, made Draco see him in a different light. He looked at ease with a small child on his leg. He oozed calm, confident vibes – he was fantastic, Draco thought.

The mother turned around and smiled at her son, "Thank you...um..."

"My name is Harry. You are?" He responded kindly.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm Jennifer, my baby is Grace, and my little boy is Michael." She didn't seem as frightened now her two children had been settled.

"Nice to meet you Jennifer. You're kids are delightful." Harry complimented.

Draco would normally roll his eyes at such blatant ass licking, but he knew Potter was trying to relax Jennifer, and help her forget the situation for one moment.

Jennifer went into a small speech about how great her kids were.

"My husband is probably starting to worry." She remarked.

Harry nodded, "I'm sure he's doing everything in his power to find you."

"I hope so. Any wife missing you?" She asked, just to make conversation.

Harry shook his head, his eyes looking lonely for a split second, "Nope. All alone. If you got a glimpse of my shopping basket earlier, you would be able to tell I'm a lonely bachelor. Ask, Draco, here. He'll testify to the junk that I was about to buy."

Draco chuckled, "Pot noddles are not a substitute for a meal."

Jennifer laughed, "I couldn't agree more."

She got talking to Draco and asked him if he had anyone waiting for him back home, "I'm afraid not. You see, as Potter so helpfully pointed out to me earlier, I have very high standards, and no one has seemed to fill my specification of a decent boyfriend."

To Jennifer's testament, she didn't react to Draco announcing he was gay.

"How do you expect to ever find a man, if you set such ridiculous standards in the first place?" She challenged.

"I will not settle." He joked, adding, "Although, I'm sure the very person is out there, somewhere." He glanced sideways at Potter.

Jennifer smiled, a knowing smile, "I'm sure he is." Also glancing at Harry, watching as he stroked her son's hair.

Harry looked up, feeling eyes on him. He looked at Malfoy and then Jennifer, they seemed to be sharing a moment he wasn't privy to.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, Nothing. Draco was just telling me how he wished he could find, Mr Right."

Harry snorted, "Me too."

"All of you be quiet, I don't like you talking – who knows what you're plotting." The second robber shouted at them.

Harry could probably attempt non-verbal wandless magic, but he didn't think he could handle two people. Maybe one of them. He started thinking of a plan, maybe wait until one of them was distracted, then he would cast a simple spell to make one of them drop their gun, then he could wrestle them to the floor.

They were roughly the same age as him, but they were skinny. He had managed to build up his muscles during Auror training, and serving as an Auror. They didn't come across as professional, they were very nervous and skittish. Which in Harry's opinion made them worse. A professional would have been, in and out, with no fuss, no casualties. These two were unstable, unpredictable and were panicking as things were not going as planned.

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, noting that they had been here just under an hour. The two men were arguing in hushed tones, standing just out of earshot. Harry thought they were fools, they hadn't worn anything to disguise their faces, and the shop had CCTV, even if they got away the police had enough information to track them.

Harry was logging every detail possible. The number of robbers – two. The robber's physical characteristics, including: race, sex, age, height, weight, facial characteristics (head shape, colour of hair, colour of eyes, shape of eyes, nose and mouth, etc.) speech patterns (i.e., accents), right or left-handed. Their clothing, and description of the weapons used. Making a mental note of the barrel length, barrel colour, colour of grips – everything. He took it all in, just in case it was needed.

The shop keeper was sat near Harry and Draco, they could hear him complaining about the loss of money.

Draco cut his complaining off, "Cash and stock can be replaced. Your safety, and the safety of your staff and customers, is far more important. Do not aggravate them, they're unstable. Just give them whatever they ask for." He said authoritatively.

The shopkeeper ceased his complaining but didn't look pleased about it.

The taller of the two robbers, craned his neck to look out the shop window, he swore and marched up to the shop keeper.

"There are more police outside now." He yelled, pointing the gun directly at him.

Harry thought it would have been much better if the shop keeper had given the robbers the money, and just let them go. Then call the police. Now the robbers were feeling trapped and agitated.

"There must be a back exit? A window? Anything." He frantically asked.

"There is the door in the staff room, leads onto a closed courtyard. But you could jump over the wall – easily." He whimpered, the gun too close for his liking.

The leader of the two men, grabbed the shop keeper, "I'm going to check it out. You stay here and watch them." He ordered as he nodded over to the remaining people huddled together.

The second robber wasn't as confident as the first, he was clearly nervous being out numbered. Someone's mobile rang, and he snatched it from them.

"We said no phones." The owner of the phone made a grab for the man's gun, he fired it in a panic, shooting the hostage in the shoulder.

Michael was startled awake by the gunshot noise, he started crying, as well as his baby sister. Jennifer pulled Michael close, she was whispering words of comfort.

The first robber returned, "What have you done?"

He took note of the man on the floor in agony, "You fucking idiot. Now the police are going to be on our asses even more. You shot a man!"

"So. I'll shoot all of them if that's what it takes." He clearly disliked being called an idiot.

Someone was helping the man who had been shot, "You have to let him go, and the lady with her kids." Harry demanded, "You have plenty of remaining hostages, if you let them go the police will take note of this. If you make them stay, he could bleed out and die – you'll be charged with a lot worse than armed robbery." He pointed out logically.

The man glared at Harry, but said at the same time, "You with the kids, get up."

She stood, making sure she held Michael securely.

"Go out the front with your kids, take him with you." He ordered, looking down at the injured man.

Harry helped the man stand, the injured man wrapped his arm around Jennifer's shoulders. They left slowly, and carefully as a group. Both gunmen aiming their guns at the remaining people, just in case they tried to escape too. One of the gunmen followed the group, locking the shop door as soon as they had left.

Harry relaxed slightly, knowing Jennifer and the children were now safe.

"Now what?" one of them spat at the other.

"Fuck. Fuck, I don't know." He replied panicking.

"Why don't you hand yourself in?" The shopkeeper suggested.

He got a smack to the side of his head, with the gun for that.

"I wasn't asking you." He sneered, mumbling to himself, "I can't go back to prison, I just can't."

Harry knew the police would have all exits covered, there would be little point trying to escape out the back way.

The two men were very volatile, and any small thing might set them off. Harry didn't want to risk causing harm to anyone, by trying to be a hero.

The police called the shop, and the ring leader was talking to them over the phone.

The second man was becoming more unhinged as the time went on, "You know, I'd rather kill you all, then hand myself in." He remarked seriously.

Someone let out a sob, and Harry knew he wouldn't let it come down to that.

Harry scooted closer to Draco, "Can you do anything without your wand?" He asked in hushed tones.

Draco could do basic spells if he really tried, but in a stressful situation where lives depended on it, he wasn't sure.

"Yes. Maybe." He replied unsure of his abilities.

"Could you cast a shield charm over you and the others?" He asked rushed.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. Realising Harry had said you and the others, not including himself.

"What are you planning?" He demanded, scared for Potter's safety.

"Not sure. But if I know you are safe, and the others of course. I can concentrate on disarming the men with my own magic. I can't protect you, and take the robbers on." He replied.

Draco noticed that Harry kept saying 'you' and then adding 'the others' on as an after thought, or he'd forget to mention them at all.

"No. It's too dangerous, you can't do that. Besides, I'm not sure I can cast a shield charm strong enough to protect us all." Draco admitted.

Thankfully the two robbers had a heated whispered conversation, so the couldn't see that Draco and Harry were having their own whispered conversation.

Harry thought for a moment, "Just cast one to protect yourself. I can disarm the robbers before anything happens. The others won't be at risk." He said, but didn't quite believe it.

Draco frowned, "No. You'd still be in danger, and I can't hide under a shield, knowing that the others are at risk. Why can't I disarm the robbers, and you cast a powerful shield?"

"No. It's too dangerous, you could be hurt." Harry shut that idea down quickly.

"But, it's okay for you to take that risk?" Draco stated, why was Potter being a fool.

"Shut up. I don't want you to be hurt. End of." Harry snapped.

"What?" Draco couldn't believe how protective Harry was being, over him of all people.

"It works both ways; I do not want to see you getting hurt either," Draco confessed, in that moment he didn't care. He was in a potentially life threatening situation, he wanted Potter to know, he didn't hate him, that he actually liked him quite a bit.

Harry regarded Draco after that announcement.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." He confirmed, Potter could interpret it any way he wanted. If he assumed he meant that he didn't hate him, that he wanted to be friends, that was fine, he could pretend that was what he meant all along. If he assumes he meant that he wanted something more, even better.

The two robbers were arguing quite loudly now.

"...I've had enough of you ordering me around. You're not the boss of me." The one who shot someone earlier ranted at the other man.

"You'd be lost without me, always following me around. Copying me all the time, being a pathetic hanger-on. Can't do anything yourself." The other one snapped back.

Harry didn't like where this was going, if they continued to argue, one of them could lose it – who knew what they would do.

Harry was right to be worried, the gunman turned on one another. The more unstable of the two, fired his gun for the second time that evening, shooting his accomplish.

Draco was startled by the noise and jumped when the gun went off. Harry reached out and put a hand on Draco's thigh, "Stay calm. Don't panic, or give him reason to fire at us." He instructed, rubbing small soothing circles over Draco's thigh.

Harry had to do something, this unstable man had shot two people, one of them his so called friend. He was armed and unstable, he also showed no regret in his actions. Harry remembered that he had said earlier he could shoot them all, he didn't care.

"Draco..." Harry called quietly.

Draco was surprised to hear Potter call him by his first name.

"...now there is only one shooter to deal with. I can do this. I can't risk him shooting any one else."

Draco shook his head, "Harry...no." He pleaded.

Harry sent him an intense look, "It's okay. I can cast a non-verbal wandless disillusionment spell. He won't see me coming." Harry replied.

He must have cast it because Harry was gone, Draco could make out a slight change in the air, Harry was still near him.

"Please, Harry." Draco tried one last time, begging him.

He felt his thigh being squeezed, then Potter was gone.

The following moments were hell. He heard the gunman swear, "Fuck, where did you come from?"

Then the sounds of a fight. Finally, he heard Harry call, "Someone go and get the police."

A random customer ceased the opportunity to get out of there, rushing to get the police. Draco also stood and went around the shop counter to find, Harry, pinning the bloke to the floor. Potter held the man's arm twisted and held firmly against his back. The man was led on the floor, on his front.

Harry sent Draco a small smile, then they were surrounded by police and Harry was instructed to had over the robber.

The next couple of hours were spent giving statements, getting checked over by the paramedics on site, and then they were free to go.

Harry was very tired, hungry and he needed to just spend a few hours in a stress-free environment.

Harry glanced around but could not see Malfoy, Harry wanted to talk with him, he felt they couldn't go back to how things were, not after everything that had happened.

He stepped outside the shop, and before he could register what was happening he was being cuddled tightly by a small person. He looked down and saw Michael from earlier hugging his legs. Harry smiled and looked up to see Jennifer stood next to him.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much. For everything. Michael is quite taken with you now." She said kindly and amused.

From behind him, Harry heard a cool voice say, "He's not the only one."

Harry turned to see Malfoy, he was stood facing him; holding two pot noodles, one in each hand.

He held them up, "Thought I'd treat you to dinner." He playfully remarked.

Harry laughed, "That sounds like a great idea." He replied.

Jennifer prised Michael off Harry's legs, gave him a quick hug, whispering, "Thank you. Go get your man, the hero always gets a happy ending."

Harry hugged her back and turned to walk over to Malfoy.

"So what flavour did you choose?" He asked to break the tension.

Draco frowned, "I did not realise there were different flavours. I just picked the green pots."

Harry grinned, "Excellent, I like that flavour." He indicated for Malfoy, to follow him and they began walking towards Harry's house.

Neither knew what was going to happen, but both knew life was too short to pretend you hated someone. To not let the people you like, know that you like them – to not put yourself out there and place your heart in someone else's hands. They were both willing to try and see where it led them.

The end


End file.
